


The Truth Behind the Lies

by Fallendawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Blue Eyed Wolves, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, High School, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Past Character Death, School, Sexual Violence, Swearing, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 59,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallendawn/pseuds/Fallendawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was always told not to go to far into the woods that I could not see the edge because of the bigger creatures that lived further inside. Me being the curious type and not scared easily I just couldn’t resist going in a little further each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TBTL1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a trigger warning in the this story I'll mark it when it comes of an assault. This story also has explicit language and gore/violence. If these things bother you please don't read this story because I do not want to offend anyone.
> 
> This is my first story so please be kind but any criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.
> 
> Please leave comments so I know if you like it or not.

I was always told not to go to far into the woods that I could not see the edge because of the bigger creatures that lived further inside. Me being the curious type and not scared easily I just couldn’t resist going in a little further each time. 

Before we get to far into this story I guess I should introduce myself.”Hello, my name is Kimberly. Im 19 and attending the local college in town. I love photography and sketching and that is what brings me to the woods so often. Sitting in the woods listening to the wind and animals, sketching and taking pics of them. I take what I find and turn into a sculpture if possible. That is my major, Arts.”

I should tell you the story of why us kids are warned not to go to far into the woods. I guess there is actually two legends here in a small town outside of Seoul, population less than a thousand, lucky us. 

The first being the creatures. Men who have been hunting come out of woods white as ghosts sometimes telling tales of large dog like creatures as big as bears. They were stronger and faster than any of the animals they knew of. The marking and colors were off too. They would describe them as white, golden, grey, black, red, silver, and had markings not stripes or spots but markings, like a tribal thing. One man even swore he saw their eyes glowing in the dark. 

The mayor had the woods searched a few years back when some kids went missing and they never found anything. No bears, wolves, big cats or anything that would explain the disappearances or the large animals the hunters see sometimes. The adults scare the kids when their are little by telling them “If you go to deep in the wood you will be taken and killed”. The nice bedtime stories for children. Tourist come sometimes to find the creatures and the towns people tell them there just dire wolves from the north. They need something to explain the things they can’t understand. 

The second legend of the woods here in our town is the waterfall. It is said that there is a waterfall with two very tall cliffs on each side that goes down into a pond turn stream. 

There have been kids that go into the woods looking for it and dare each other to jump off. What they don’t realize is that there are protruding jagged rocks towards the bottom that you can’t see from the top. They jump thinking they cleared the rocks on the edge to only be banged up at the bottom. 

When their friends run to get help and local officials come back to get the “fallen" kids there is never a body to be found. They tell the parents that their child must have been dragged off by animals or drowned at the bottom of the pond. It has been dragged so many times and they never find anything, not a single human bone of any kind, only fish. 

Me personally, never dared to go that far into the woods. I don’t want to find either legend to be true. The waterfall sounds amazing and would be beautiful and great to photograph or sketch. 

In our small little town there is a downtown main street. It’s a typical spot where you can see a movie or go to the mall. We have small shops and cafes’ and few bigger restaurants for the richer people to eat at to make them feel more refined, I guess. The only hospital is also located right on the edge of main street. 

To the people in our town it’s known that the closer you live to main street the richer and better job you have. Nice houses and up scale apartments. 

The further out you go from main street the more run down and dirtier it gets. If you dare live closer to the woods you were either very poor, homeless, or old timers that built their houses there and refuse to move. I grew up in one of those houses with my grandparents from my mother’s side. 

Let’s just say my life has been chaos since my birth. Let me explain and hold on it’s one hell of a ride.


	2. TBTL2

My mother was so excited when she found out she was pregnant. My dad was so nervous to become a dad but my mom told him he would be great at it. 

My mom’s parents were not so happy about the news of the pending grandchild. They never cared for my father even though he loved my mom and treated her like a queen, he would never be good enough in their eyes for their daughter. 

I had decided I couldn’t wait any longer to come into the world, so two months early my mother went into labor. They could not stop it because my mom’s water had already broken. It took twelve long hours, but finally I was born. 

To everyone’s horror though I was not breathing and dark purple. I was dead. The doctors and nurses tried for four minutes to get me to breathe. My mom was in a panic because she never heard me cry and they would not let her see me. The doctor decided their was nothing more they could do and turned his head to call time of death. 

To everyone’s surprise they all heard a cry and quickly turned their heads back to see a little girl breathing and moving around crying. The shock still did not leave their faces. 

In the warming bed laid a little baby girl with pure white hair and a light scar from the middle of her left cheek up over her eye and into her hairline. They had no idea how I had came to be alive. 

My mother didn’t care. She was just happy I was alive and in her arms. My mother loved me just the way I was. She didn’t care when she would take me in public and the towns people would whisper about the dead baby. 

My grandparents would have nothing to do with me after the birth. I was never held or talked to by them. In their eyes I was evil or a demon. In their minds I should never been born or survive from being dead. 

It was raining really hard outside and my parents and I were on our way to my grandparents house. My mother knew they didn’t like me, but she didn’t care. I was her baby girl and no one was going to stop her from being proud of me. 

I had fallen asleep in my car seat in the back. I hear screeching and then loud thump and the car jerked to the side and stopped hard on the rail of the bridge we were crossing. My parents automatically look in the back to make sure I was ok.

My dad caught sight of the other car behind us about to slam into the back of the car. He let out a scream and then we were falling into the river below us. The car hit the water hard with a forceful jerk of the people inside. We all felt the impact and I started to cry and then nothing. The sound of rushing water into the car and silence. 

I still don’t know how it happened, but I was on the shore knocked out. The car with my parents in it sank to bottom of the river. It was violently being pulled further down the river because of the storm surging the flow of what is usually a calm river. By the time the law officials got there, they could not save my parents. They were just as confused as to how I came to be on shore. 

I was three and had lost the only people who ever told me they loved me and didn’t look at me as some monster.

The police brought me to my grandparents and at first they said "they would not take care of child they thought of as dead". The looks on the officers faces told them that they had no choice. The towns people already thought badly of the family for having me. If they turned me away right after their daughters death, they would look worse in eyes of the towns people. They couldn’t have that. 

So I grew up in house that I was hated everyday. My grandfather told me, "to never speak to him or even look at him or I would regret it”. I knew of his temper having seen him fight with my father after a few too many drinks at dinner. 

My grandmother had as little as possible to do with me. I was told, "I was a demon and that if I ever looked her in the eyes I would steal her soul”. I learned really quickly to keep my eyes and head down. The few times I did look at my grandmother she hit me with what ever she could grab. 

They never keep an eye on me. I learned at a very young age how to care for myself. I was wondering the edge of the woods that were forbidden to kids. 

I think my grandparents hope the legends were true and something would snatch me and take me out of the house and rid them of their burden. To no avail though I lived there until I graduated. They kicked me out with my bags packed at the door when I walked in from the ceremony. I have yet to go back.


	3. TBTL3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chapter with the trigger warning of sexual assault. If you want to skip this chapter you can and still understand the story. Thank you for reading.

When I started school all the kids were told to stay away from me because I was death and would hurt them. Unfortunately this didn’t stop the bullying I received on a daily basis. The teachers acted as though they never saw anything. 

They would pull my hair, push me over, even got pushed off the top of the slide and busted my lip open and no adult came to my aide. By some miracle a little girl just a bit bigger than me ran over and took her hoodie off and put it to my mouth. 

My savior and now best friend Amber. She didn’t care what I looked like and what the adults or kids called me "dead girl”. 

Even when my scar started to turn black and become very noticeable by the end of elementary she stay by my side. I always felt bad for the shit she had to take for being friends with me. No matter if it was at school or in town, when I would very reluctantly be dragged to go shopping or see a horror movie with her because she was scared of them and couldn’t go alone. She loved the adrenaline of being scared. 

I liked having someone who cared for me like my parents did and I could not tell her enough how much I was glad she was my friend. She always said, “It’s those losers fault for not getting to know you. To get the chance to see what an incredible person you are and not some freak to gossip or bully”. 

Her parents were just as kind. I was so scared the first time she asked me to come over. I thought they would be like every other adult I had met. I was sure they would tell Amber she could not be my friend. I would be crushed to lose someone else. 

When her mother saw me she wrapped her arms around me and said how nice it was to finally meet me after hearing so many good things from her daughter. Her father shook my hand and said I was always welcomed in their home. The two caring parents I so longed for Amber had all this time. I couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous of that, but they had excepted me and that was more than I could have asked for in my life at that time.

There is only one type of each school in our town. This means everyone is with each other through all their school years.

When I was thirteen, it was the end of my junior high life and I had already started to develop. There was a set of seven boys who had bet who could get my first kiss. I had no idea about it because most kids stayed away from me. When they started to talk to me I was a little excited. 

Amber warned me to be careful and make sure I was never with any of them alone. I agreed but didn’t understand why she was so nervous about this situation. 

They would sit with me at lunch and I would hear the snickers but I just figured it was the normal. They would walk me to the bus stop and be a the front gate when I got to school in the morning. 

Amber always met me at the gate before leaving to say goodbye. She would text me. It was the only good thing my grandparents ever did was get me a phone because I got all A’s. 

I was running a little behind everyone because I had to go to my locker and get the book we were reading for English class. I heard my name being called from above. I looked up and it was one of the boys and he asked me to come up there to talk for a minute. Of course I went up. 

When I got up there I did not expect to see all three of them there. Alarms went off like there was a fire in my stomach. Remembering what Amber had said I tried to quickly go back down. My wrist were grabbed from behind and pinned to my back. 

I tried to scream but the other one put a piece of duct tape over my mouth. I wiggled and kicked and pulled as hard as I could but the three of them easily dragged me into one of the upstairs classrooms. They had a black bag with them and it had all kinds of things in it. 

They took out the laundry twine they had and tied my hands to the under corner of the teachers desk. I pulled and tugged until it was digging into my skin making it bleed. I didn’t care. I wanted free. 

One of the boys straddled me. He took out a knife and put it to my cheek and told me to be still or he would cut me leaving more scars to my already ugly face. When he pulled back the knife and realized he had already made a small cut on my cheek it gave him a smirk. I was the dead girl right. 

The other boys started touching me all over. The one on top of me told not to move or I would be cut again. He slipped the knife under the neck of my shirt and sliced it right down the middle. They all laughed as they watched me try to wiggle and buck him off me. He told me to be still again or I would be cut with that smirk now a grin. 

This seemed like a twisted dream that I wanted to wake from like now, please. 

He cut through the fabric of the middle of my bra and pulled it off my breast. Now I was completely exposed to them. They took this chance to grab at my bare chest and lick my neck and collarbone. 

One of the other boys grabbed the knife and once again I was told to be still or be cut. He tried to slice down the legs of my pants, but he ended up slicing into my right thigh and I screamed against the tape. The boy on the other side of me told me to "shut the fuck up” and slapped me hard. 

Tears started to fall down my face now realizing I was about to be assaulted by these boys and nobody would care. The boy tried the other side and hit my calf this time. “Damn these fucking skinny jeans” but still manage to pull them out from under the boy on top of me. I took this opportunity to kick and struggle with what ever energy I had left. 

They had manage somehow not to cut my underwear and when they went to pull them down I began to shout and scream as loud as I could. It was worth the pain if someone could find me. What I wasn’t aware of is that people where looking for me. Amber had ran in to the office and said that I hadn’t come out yet and they began to search. 

Just then the door swung open and the boys jumped up and ran out the side door. The teacher and Amber who now saw me tied up, taped, and stripped where terrified. The cuts had left so much blood it looked like a horror movie scene. They thought the wounds were more serious than they were. 

The teacher quickly cut the rope and Amber grabbed the cut shirt and covered the top of me. The cops were called and also my grandparents, but I wouldn’t tell them anything about what happened or who it was. To me I was more scared of getting the three most powerful families in town in trouble. My grandfather angrier even more for having to come and deal with the cops and the hospital. For just the dead girl. 

I was taken to the hospital and stitched and bandaged. The next two days I stayed home trying to not open any of my wounds. Walking was hard with the thigh and calf cuts but I couldn’t let them win. I went and let the whole school see. I don’t know what I was expecting from these people. There was a rumor going around that I had invited them and we got caught. It was all my fault. All I needed was Amber to know the truth. She did and never left my side after that.


	4. TBTL4

We entered high school and tried so hard to make the best of it. The torment only got worse. My locker on a daily basis was dumped in with liquid, urine, shit, anything they could fit through the vent. 

There was group of the popular boys Kingka’s BTS. Amber and I referred to them as the “Asshole Bunch”. They thought it was a joke to make bets on who could get things from the dead girl. They would talk to me and try to get me to do things with them. After the junior high incident there was no way I was going to trust another guy.

The popular girls Queenka’s Jessica, Victoria, Krystal, Beth, Megan made it there absolute mission to make everyday of my school career a living hell. They would call me names “freak, monster, demon, dead girl, and killer.” 

When they where having a really bad day they would gang up on me and beat me up. Pull my hair to get me to the ground and then kick, stomp, hit punch, whatever they could get to. 

I had learn how kick box after the assault. I would use it on the boys if they got to close buy pinning them to the lockers with their arms twisted behind them to prove a point. I told my self I would never use it on the girls. I knew if I did, I could really hurt them. I was not going to become the monster they said I was. 

It was getting closer to the end of my senior year and they were getting more aggressive in their attacks. Amber kept reminding me just a few more weeks and I would be free of them. Just a few more weeks. I had to keep reminding myself as I walked through the hallways.

The next morning I woke up and looked out my window. It was cloudy and looked like rain any second. Rain always made me sad for obvious reasons. It also in a strange way made me feel like it was cleaning the world for me. Of course what was there for me, the freak, monster, demon, dead girl. 

Sorry having one of those days and now I have to get to the bus stop in twenty minutes. I’ll be a drowned rat for school but what more could they say. "Those bitches better stay out of my way today, Am. I swear I’ll break something today” I said to Amber as I entered the school. 

She knew watching me walk up the sidewalk to the building this was a bad one. “Just go to class and put your head down, let it pass”, she said trying to calm me. 

It was weird that sometimes my mind would just go fuzzy. The pain and anger took control like there was something inside trying to break out and take over the world. If only I knew then what I know now. 

The mark on my face was stinging and that was never a good sign. I glimpsed out the window and even in the rain soaked windows I could see a dark figure standing there. When I tried to look closer it was gone. Yep, I’m going crazy just like everyone said.

I was walking to the lunch room to find Amber. I was nauseous so no food for me. She was standing in line talking to some girls and I know if I go over there they will stop talking to her and shun us. So I just stand there and wait for her to get her food. 

It was taking forever and my scar was stinging and making me feel dizzy again. I just turn around and go back to the staircase and lay down. The next thing I knew I was being rolled down the steps and it hurt like a bitch. 

I looked up and us course it’s the bitch squad. I tell myself to just walk away. I get up to turn around and Victoria grabs my hair and says, “Dead Bitch where do you think your going”. 

That was it, I couldn’t take it anymore. I raised my hands and squared my body and went to punch her in the face when I was spun around and dropped my fist. “What are you doing?” Amber almost yelled at me. “You know how bad you could have hurt her?” She turned quickly and told them to get the hell out of there or she was going to let me go and they would loss those so called pretty faces of theirs’. 

Little did she know they where running right to queen bitch herself to tell her what just happened. 

Amber looks at me. To her I looked like I was dead. No emotion, no thoughts, nothing to say. She shook me, “Kia snap out of it”. I blink a couple of times and threw up all over the floor, luckily Amber had jumped back. 

I think I should take you home. I finally looked at her and said “Yes, Please”. 

We were walking to the exit and I heard it like a cat screeching in the night. “Your not going anywhere you fucking freak. Who the hell do you think you are trying to hit Victoria?” Amber grabbed my wrist and tried to get me to keep walking and it worked for about another ten feet and then she said it “Fucking Dead Bitch”. 

I turned and there was no stopping me. I was on top of Jessica in second. She was down on the ground. Punch after punch until I heard a crack and then everyone got silent. I had done it. I had become the monster they all thought I was. I broke her jaw and she spit out a few teeth.

Amber pulled me off her and out of the school as fast as she could. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I knew you were having a bad day but you lost it.” Amber scolding me. All I could do is look at her face and see how much I had hurt her. I had let her see the worst of me and I thought for sure I lost the only person in my life that still gave a shit about me. 

“I’m sorry, Am” is all I could get out before my tear filled eyes and ran down my red cheeks from the fight. She pulled over and looked at me and told me it will be ok. I knew better.


	5. TBTL5

The whole drive down the dirt road I felt like throwing up again. I knew the school would have called my grandparents. I was about to get out and Amber said softly, “Text me later and let me know your ok. I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember three more weeks.” “Bye” was all I could get out. I knew I fucked up royally and I was about to pay for it dearly. 

I walked into the house expecting them to be right there to yell, scream, hit, throw things, but nothing. They just sat there on the couch as though I didn’t come through the door. I started to walk up the stairs and I was yanked back by my hair and on to the ground. 

My grandmother for the first time actually starting right in the face and screamed, “If you think your sleeping in this house again, you are mistaken.” She pushed me out the back door in the pouring rain and all I could think to do is run.

I had ran until my lungs were burning and then I realized where I was. I had ran without thinking and looking just let my feet go and now I’m standing in the middle of the forest in a rain storm. I have no idea what direction to go to get out. 

I couldn’t see more than two feet in front of me. I found a nook in the roots of one of the bigger trees and tried to take shelter there. As I sat there trying to figure out where I was and how I was going to get out. I had never gone this far in before.

A black shadow was there again only it seemed bigger and darker and that’s when I heard it. “GRRRRRRRRRR”. I cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming and giving my position away.  
I’m pretty sure it knows exactly where I am. 

It stayed there making low growling noises and what sounded like pacing. I was wondering if it was waiting for me to come out. Was it something else that I couldn’t see. 

The next thing I noticed the rain wasn’t hitting me anymore. I looked up and all I saw was jet black fur right over top of me. I stopped myself again from screaming. I was not one to scare easy but this was a fucking huge ass wolf standing over me, but why? I started to feel dizzy again and then darkness.

I woke up moving. Where the hell am I. I was in the forest in a rain storm being covered by a big ass black wolf I think. Now I’m in a car going somewhere. What the fuck. Fuck my life. 

I was laying in the back seat and I realized I knew this smell. “Amber”, I said in soft tone. “So you finally decided to wake up. Good, I was not looking forward to carrying your ass up my stairs” she said in a monotone voice. 

I wondered if she was still mad at me, but wait how did she get to me. “Am, how did you find me?” “You called me. I kept saying your name and then a man said to pick up by the woods edge in the park. I jumped in my car and took off to get you. Who was the man?” said with a little hint of was there something she didn’t know. 

I thought about what had happened and I had no clue. “I don’t know. My grandparents kicked me out in the rain and I ran into the forest. I couldn’t see and I don’t know how far in I had gone. I heard a growl and tucked myself in the roots of some trees. Then it covered me.” I said almost shocked I got it out. 

“What covered you?” she asked starting to sound scared instead of interested. “A big black mass of fur” is all could say. 

I didn’t see it for sure and I’ve heard all the weird stories too. “So who was the guy? Did you recognize his voice?” I asked trying to climb in the front seat. I didn’t want to talk to back of her head. “No. Not at all. I was really low and velvety and kind of like a sexy chainsaw” she said kind dreamy. 

“Thanks, that helps a lot” I mimicked her dreamy voice. We pull up to her house and she goes to get out and I ask kind of scared she would reject me “Are you sure your ok with me being here?” 

“Why wouldn’t I and where else would you go. I’m all you got babe” smiling at me with her last little jab. We walk into her house and her mom immediately starts checking me for wounds and stuff. “I’m ok, thanks for worrying” I said weakly. “We’ve told you a million times you are always welcome here.”


	6. TBTL6

We woke up the next morning and Amber’s mom was calling the school to find out what they were going to do about the fight. I sat on the couch waiting to find out if I should get ready or yelled at. I don’t think that she would ever yell at me, but that’s what I’m used to. 

She came in the room and said, “You have been suspended for the rest of the week. They don’t know if the family is going to press charges.” “What charges? They kicked me down a flight of stairs and pulled me back by my hair. Of course the freak dead girl is always the problem.” I said in a pissy tone. 

“I don’t like it when you call yourself names. You are just exactly the way your supposed to be.” she said in that soft mothering tone. It reminded me of something my mother would have probably said. Before either of us could say anything she turned and said “Yes, Amber you are going to school.”

“I want to go and have a talk with your grandparents about what they did and that it is your house too.” Oh I would love to hear that conversation but she told me I would be staying behind until things got worked out. I went up to Amber’s room after she left. I heard the door close again and knew her mom had left too. I just kept saying to myself “three more weeks, three more weeks.”

Monday came around and yes I’m back with my grandparents much to their disapproval. Amber’s family has pull in the town. Her dad being a lawyer, so they agreed. I knew my time was short. 

I got up and didn’t even bother with the kitchen and went straight to the bus stop. As the bus pulled up I looked up and saw a tall, long black haired, tattoos, leather and blue piercing eyes looking right at me. I hopped on the bus as quick as I could so I could look again, but he was gone. 

I have seen him before but where. Was he the man that saved me, can’t be. Why would he be all the way out in the woods. I’m officially crazy. 

As soon as I got to the gate to see Amber waiting for me I had to tell her what I saw. Instead all I saw was everybody staring at me. Usually they would moke me openly, but instead it was whispers. “Freak, monster, Did you really have to try to kill her”. 

I kept walking straight into my class and in my seat I would talk to Amber later. Right now I had to get through class and the next three weeks. At lunch I finally got to tell Amber about the guy I saw. She said it sounded like those boys from the main hang out downtown. 

He did resemble them, their look and all, but what would he be doing all the way out by my stop? Now my mind is a racing with question after question. I was never going to get an answer. 

Thankfully the next three weeks went by quickly. Amber’s dad had taken care of anything Jessica’s family was going to do. I thanked him profusely for that. It would have ruined my chance for college. That’s all I’ve ever wanted was to study art and make my parents and Amber’s parents proud of me. 

When I got to my grandparents house, because of course they didn’t come to the ceremony. I walked in and they were both standing a few feet away from the door and told me to leave. They already had my bags packed for me. I grabbed the bags and never looked back. I knew just right where to go. 

I showed up on Amber’s doorstep bags in hand and she said with the biggest smile, “Welcome home, come see your new room”. I was floored. They had cleaned out their storage room for me and it was all set up with a bed, desk, dresser, and new camera. I burst out into tears to finally have a family that really cares and wants to see me secede.


	7. TBTL7

I was so excited for the first day of my college classes to start. I picked my required classes to be early so I can spend as much time in my art classes; Photography 101, Sketching, and Sculpture 101. 

I was so glad that when I submitted my portfolio they loved the talent I worked so hard to learn myself. I was happy now to be with people who like the same things. I hope this isn’t like the high school and I’m called names and bullied. 

Amber is here too but she is studying business finance so she can work at her father’s firm when she graduates. I just want to experience a life of happiness and not hell. 

I show up at my first class and most of the kids in there were still in their PJ’s. It is 7:00am. I sat toward the back of the room after recognizing some of the students from school. I didn’t want trouble this early. 

I was getting my laptop out and notepad and pen when I heard a thud next to me. I turn to see a guy sitting right next to me. I’ve never had anyone willing sit next to me. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and whispered to him, “Are you sure you want to sit next to me?” 

He looked confused and cocked his head to the side, looked me up and down and said, “Are you contagious?” “No, I’m just not very liked around here.” I said quietly. “Why, I think look cool.” he said with that smile. He was not quiet and a few people turned their heads and the whispering started. Great. 

“Have you not heard of me or seen me in town?” I said again quietly. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you in the park a few times with another girl.” he said trying to figure out what I meant. 

“They call me the Dead Girl.” I said ducking my head. 

“Really that’s so cool.” “You were born like this right?” as he played with a piece of my hair. 

“Yeah, the scar and my eyes look dead right. So I have been bullied since as long as I can remember.” I said sinking in my seat. 

“ Well I think your beautiful and who wants to be like everyone else.” he said and gave me a smile again. That smile was infectious. 

The teacher walked in and took role call and began teaching history. I started up my laptop to record the lesson and started sketching in my book. I looked over and he was just sitting there with nothing, no computer, no notebook, nothing. 

He looked over at me and “What?” 

“Nothing” I mouthed back at him. 

A few minutes later he leans over and says, “By the way my name is Himchan.” 

“Oh, sorry my name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kia.” i said in a whisper. 

He looked at me again with that puzzled expression. “No, I like your full name better.” 

He looked back to the front of the class and we sat there in silence for the next hour. When I started to pick up my things and put them in my bag, he asked me, “What’s your major?” 

“Art, photography, sculpting.” I said still packing my things.

“You are way to cool. My friend is an Art major too. His name is Jongup. You can't miss him. He kinda looks like me. See you on Wednesday for class.” He left and I finished packing my things and went to my next class English 101. 

My art classes didn’t start until eleven and I was getting hungry. I went to the cafeteria for a snack. Amber’s parents always made sure I had some money on me just incase there was an emergency. 

I walked in and saw the Himchan guy from earlier and two other boys. They do all kinda look the same don’t they. 

In this town anything that isn’t expensive and popular stands out. It hits me like a ton of bricks. The boys from the main street hang out. They had to be some of them and the guy I had seen a couple of months ago looked the same maybe they knew him. 

I texted Amber who just got out of her first class that I was in the cafeteria and some of the ‘bad boys’ from the hang out were here. She sprinted across the grass. I could see her coming through the windows and when she got to me she was out of breath. 

“You didn’t have to run” I giggle to her. “Let me have some of your drink.” she said in a breathy gasp. I grabbed her arm and made her sit. She looked over my shoulder and saw the guys sitting and goofing around. 

"The one with red hair is Himchan. He is in my first hour class.” I informed her. 

“No way.” “Yep, he sat right next to me and told me I was cool for being different.” I said with a smile. 

“That is so cool.” she said finally getting her breath back. “He told me one of his friends is studying Art too. His name is Jongup, but I don’t know which one he is yet.” I informed her. 

She kept staring. “Stalker much. Stop staring like little school girl.” I told her before she made it even more obvious. To late. 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” and he let out a little laugh. “Yeah small world isn’t it.” I said with a giggle and Amber sat there with her jaw open and dreamy eyed. I looked at her and reached over and closed her mouth. I introduced Himchan and he introduce his friends Jongup and Youngjae. 

For just a quick sec I thought I saw his eyes flash gold. I thought to myself no way, must have been a glare off the windows.


	8. TBTL8

I absolutely loved my art classes. It was exactly what I needed to get rid of all negative influence I had experienced my whole life. 

Yes there were still kids that whispered about me and would walk away if I got close. Amber and the new guys to talk to was dare I say a happy feeling for me. 

My photography class had us learning how to focus on one subjects perspective with other objects to pull away from the view. I did well with this since I have been taking pictures in the park and forest for years. Right now I was trying to get this cat that was under a perfect bush with the sun glowing down on it giving off flecks of light making it look as though it was glowing itself. 

I finally got it to look at me with it’s green eyes and snap, got it. What I hadn’t noticed because I was so engrossed in the cat that I was being watched. 

It was my turn to show my picture in class. The teacher was very pleased and the comments of the lighting made me happy and then someone said, “You were even able to keep the guy in the background out of view.” 

I looked up and realized she was right. Someone was standing there in almost a dark shadow. I blinked again thinking about how sunny it was outside that he should be more in focus not darkened. 

“I did’t even realize he was there. I was so focused on not scaring the cat away. I caught someone by accident.” I said as calmly as I could to not let on to the fact that meant someone was watching and chill ran down back. 

My next class was sketching. I also have been doing this since I was little. I would draw things that I saw around me. I never had anything else to do growing up in my grandparents house. Living so close to the woods there was always something new for me to see and draw. 

I got better at it as I kept doing it until Amber told me I could make the things on paper look as though they were real and coming out of the picture. 

Youngjae was in this class with me and always sat right next to me just like Himchan in English 101. 

Our first assignment was easy just draw something we’ve seen or like just so the teacher could see what everyone’s style and abilities where. 

I drew the forest line from my window as a child since it’s something I saw on a daily basis. 

Youngjae drew this incredible rabbit eating something off the ground. He had amazing talent though he was very shy about being complimented. The teacher came and said that for the next few weeks we were going to have a model to draw and to put as must detail and definition in it as we could. 

I had not realized that when Youngjae got a huge smile on his face that a girl had entered in a robe. I looked forward a it struck me that teacher had meant for us to do a nude drawing of this beautiful woman. 

She stood in the middle of the class and dropped her robe. I expected to hear some cat calls or whistles, but everyone just sat there looking. I guess the boys in college are more civilized then the ones in high school. The boys would have gone completely differently. 

I began with the basic structure of her frame to get the best outline. I looked at Youngjae and he still had that smile. He was drawing as well though I couldn’t see it. He insisted that I not look until it was done, part of his OCD kind of thing. 

I respected that and concentrated on my own work. The class was over and the woman had already left and everyone was packing up their materials when I heard Youngjae say my name. 

I looked up, “What, do you need something?” 

“Oh I just wanted to invite you and your friend Amber to a party tomorrow. A bunch of us will be there and you can meet some of the others. They are curious about you and Amber because Himchan never shuts up about you two. Don’t tell him I told you that?” He said quickly to cover his tracks from saying something about his friend. 

“I’m not sure. I have never been to anything like that and I don’t know if Amber has plans.” I said to quickly cover that I had no social life at since now.

“Don’t worry about it. Himchan and I will keep a close look over the two of you.If anything goes wrong we’ll take care of it.” He said smiling to try and convince me of the safety in numbers. 

“I’ll ask Amber and text you guys later.” I said still not sure about this, but I had to get out there sometime.

Finally my favorite class, sculpting. Though I was stuck for some reason. Our teacher gave us the option of sculpting what ever we wanted as long as it was done by the end of the semester. 

I started out with so many ideas, but every time I went to start molding I would stop and look and think ‘no not that one’. I sat in front of this cube of clay and thought, turning my head to look out the window to clear my head for a minute I began to think of the guy in my photo. 

It had bothered me every since I saw the picture. 'who was he and why was he watching me.' Then my mind wandered to the guy with blue eyes from across the street when I was getting on the bus in high school. 

"Could it be him?” I thought, but that was so long ago. ‘Why would be there now.' He reminded me of the guy in my dream to. 

“UGHHH”, now my mind was even more cluttered than before I looked out the window. Oh, something caught my eye. It was Himchan and Youngjae talking. Himchan looked a little worried. Youngjae put his hand on Himchan’s shoulder and that seem to reassure him. I wonder what was wrong.

I got out of class still making no progress on what to make. I saw Amber and remembered Youngjae asking about the party so I called out to her. She saw me and waved me over. I walked up to her and she told me she had one more class to go to. I decided to wait in the cafeteria for her.

I sat there reading a book from the History class when I got a tap on the shoulder. I expected to see Amber when I looked up but it was Himchan. He looked like he was in a better mood than during class. 

“What’s up?” I said with a small smile. 

“Are really not going to come to the party tomorrow?” 

I realized that is what Youngjae must have been talking to him about. Why would he be so upset that we might not go. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to Amber yet because she still had a class.” I said trying to sound like I wasn’t scared of actually going. 

“You guys have to come. If your worried anyone will mess with you trust me the boys and I won’t let anyone bully or hurt you. I know you have had it rough growing up. Trusting people is probably hard. Just this one time trust someone who thinks your cool.” He said smiling his bright white teeth at me. 

He seemed almost like a little boy begging to get something he wanted. “If Amber says she wants to go then we’ll come. I’ll text you later after I’ve talked to her and let you know what she says.” I said almost trying to reassure us both. 

I knew in the back of my head that Amber would not turn down a chance to go to a party with Himchan there. He got up and said he’ll be waiting for the text and left with almost a skip I swear. 

I went back to reading my book and then a thud. I look up and Amber had dropped her bag of stuff on the ground and dropped into a chair next to me. 

“It must be rough having to haul that thing around all day.” I said trying not to sound to sarcastic. 

She looked at me and raised an eye brow “How would you know. Most of your classes have materials not books as thick as Jessica big head.” I knew she was in a bad mood, especially bringing up Jessica in front of me. 

“Well then if your going to be bitchy I won’t ask you a very important question? Here drink this a get some caffeine in you.” I handed her the can I had got for her after Himchan left knowing she would be here soon. 

“Sorry and thanks for the drink. It’s just been a long day, you know.” she said before she took a drink. 

“Yeah I know I’m still stuck in sculpting on what to make.” I said with a sigh. 

“So what is this very important question you have for me?” She said now a little livelier. 

“Well since you asked so nicely. We have been invited to a party with the boys tomorrow.” I said with a sarcastic tone this time for sure. 

“Oh my God you are kidding right? That is amazing. You know I have want to get the chance to to talk to Himchan for awhile now.” she said as her volume got louder and louder the more excited she got. 

“Ok, but calm down. The whole school now know this. So I’m guessing that’s a yes and you want to go.” I said now teasing her. 

“Yes, yes, yes and if your not sure yes.” She said now smiling as big as she could. 

"Well grab your bag of rocks and I’ll text them and let them know you said yes and get directions.” I said getting up and grabbing my own bag and walking to her car. 

When I climbed in the passenger seat I pulled out my phone to text Himchan saying we were coming and where were we to go. I quickly got a text back, “Met us at the edge the park woods and we’ll take you from there. I’m so excited you guys are coming. Tell Amber ‘Hi” and I will see you guys tomorrow around 9pm.” 

I read it out to Amber and thought that it was awfully quick response. Was he really waiting for my text that bad.


	9. TBTL9

I absolutely loved my art classes. It was exactly what I needed to get rid of all negative influence I had experienced my whole life. 

Yes there were still kids that whispered about me and would walk away if I got close. Amber and the new guys to talk to was dare I say a happy feeling for me. 

My photography class had us learning how to focus on one subjects perspective with other objects to pull away from the view. I did well with this since I have been taking pictures in the park and forest for years. Right now I was trying to get this cat that was under a perfect bush with the sun glowing down on it giving off flecks of light making it look as though it was glowing itself. 

I finally got it to look at me with it’s green eyes and snap, got it. What I hadn’t noticed because I was so engrossed in the cat that I was being watched. 

It was my turn to show my picture in class. The teacher was very pleased and the comments of the lighting made me happy and then someone said, “You were even able to keep the guy in the background out of view.” 

I looked up and realized she was right. Someone was standing there in almost a dark shadow. I blinked again thinking about how sunny it was outside that he should be more in focus not darkened. 

“I did’t even realize he was there. I was so focused on not scaring the cat away. I caught someone by accident.” I said as calmly as I could to not let on to the fact that meant someone was watching and chill ran down back. 

My next class was sketching. I also have been doing this since I was little. I would draw things that I saw around me. I never had anything else to do growing up in my grandparents house. Living so close to the woods there was always something new for me to see and draw. 

I got better at it as I kept doing it until Amber told me I could make the things on paper look as though they were real and coming out of the picture. 

Youngjae was in this class with me and always sat right next to me just like Himchan in English 101. 

Our first assignment was easy just draw something we’ve seen or like just so the teacher could see what everyone’s style and abilities where. 

I drew the forest line from my window as a child since it’s something I saw on a daily basis. 

Youngjae drew this incredible rabbit eating something off the ground. He had amazing talent though he was very shy about being complimented. The teacher came and said that for the next few weeks we were going to have a model to draw and to put as must detail and definition in it as we could. 

I had not realized that when Youngjae got a huge smile on his face that a girl had entered in a robe. I looked forward a it struck me that teacher had meant for us to do a nude drawing of this beautiful woman. 

She stood in the middle of the class and dropped her robe. I expected to hear some cat calls or whistles, but everyone just sat there looking. I guess the boys in college are more civilized then the ones in high school. The boys would have gone completely differently. 

I began with the basic structure of her frame to get the best outline. I looked at Youngjae and he still had that smile. He was drawing as well though I couldn’t see it. He insisted that I not look until it was done, part of his OCD kind of thing. 

I respected that and concentrated on my own work. The class was over and the woman had already left and everyone was packing up their materials when I heard Youngjae say my name. 

I looked up, “What, do you need something?” 

“Oh I just wanted to invite you and your friend Amber to a party tomorrow. A bunch of us will be there and you can meet some of the others. They are curious about you and Amber because Himchan never shuts up about you two. Don’t tell him I told you that?” He said quickly to cover his tracks from saying something about his friend. 

“I’m not sure. I have never been to anything like that and I don’t know if Amber has plans.” I said to quickly cover that I had no social life at since now.

“Don’t worry about it. Himchan and I will keep a close look over the two of you.If anything goes wrong we’ll take care of it.” He said smiling to try and convince me of the safety in numbers. 

“I’ll ask Amber and text you guys later.” I said still not sure about this, but I had to get out there sometime.

Finally my favorite class, sculpting. Though I was stuck for some reason. Our teacher gave us the option of sculpting what ever we wanted as long as it was done by the end of the semester. 

I started out with so many ideas, but every time I went to start molding I would stop and look and think ‘no not that one’. I sat in front of this cube of clay and thought, turning my head to look out the window to clear my head for a minute I began to think of the guy in my photo. 

It had bothered me every since I saw the picture. 'who was he and why was he watching me.' Then my mind wandered to the guy with blue eyes from across the street when I was getting on the bus in high school. 

"Could it be him?” I thought, but that was so long ago. ‘Why would be there now.' He reminded me of the guy in my dream to. 

“UGHHH”, now my mind was even more cluttered than before I looked out the window. Oh, something caught my eye. It was Himchan and Youngjae talking. Himchan looked a little worried. Youngjae put his hand on Himchan’s shoulder and that seem to reassure him. I wonder what was wrong.

I got out of class still making no progress on what to make. I saw Amber and remembered Youngjae asking about the party so I called out to her. She saw me and waved me over. I walked up to her and she told me she had one more class to go to. I decided to wait in the cafeteria for her.

I sat there reading a book from the History class when I got a tap on the shoulder. I expected to see Amber when I looked up but it was Himchan. He looked like he was in a better mood than during class. 

“What’s up?” I said with a small smile. 

“Are really not going to come to the party tomorrow?” 

I realized that is what Youngjae must have been talking to him about. Why would he be so upset that we might not go. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to Amber yet because she still had a class.” I said trying to sound like I wasn’t scared of actually going. 

“You guys have to come. If your worried anyone will mess with you trust me the boys and I won’t let anyone bully or hurt you. I know you have had it rough growing up. Trusting people is probably hard. Just this one time trust someone who thinks your cool.” He said smiling his bright white teeth at me. 

He seemed almost like a little boy begging to get something he wanted. “If Amber says she wants to go then we’ll come. I’ll text you later after I’ve talked to her and let you know what she says.” I said almost trying to reassure us both. 

I knew in the back of my head that Amber would not turn down a chance to go to a party with Himchan there. He got up and said he’ll be waiting for the text and left with almost a skip I swear. 

I went back to reading my book and then a thud. I look up and Amber had dropped her bag of stuff on the ground and dropped into a chair next to me. 

“It must be rough having to haul that thing around all day.” I said trying not to sound to sarcastic. 

She looked at me and raised an eye brow “How would you know. Most of your classes have materials not books as thick as Jessica big head.” I knew she was in a bad mood, especially bringing up Jessica in front of me. 

“Well then if your going to be bitchy I won’t ask you a very important question? Here drink this a get some caffeine in you.” I handed her the can I had got for her after Himchan left knowing she would be here soon. 

“Sorry and thanks for the drink. It’s just been a long day, you know.” she said before she took a drink. 

“Yeah I know I’m still stuck in sculpting on what to make.” I said with a sigh. 

“So what is this very important question you have for me?” She said now a little livelier. 

“Well since you asked so nicely. We have been invited to a party with the boys tomorrow.” I said with a sarcastic tone this time for sure. 

“Oh my God you are kidding right? That is amazing. You know I have want to get the chance to to talk to Himchan for awhile now.” she said as her volume got louder and louder the more excited she got. 

“Ok, but calm down. The whole school now know this. So I’m guessing that’s a yes and you want to go.” I said now teasing her. 

“Yes, yes, yes and if your not sure yes.” She said now smiling as big as she could. 

"Well grab your bag of rocks and I’ll text them and let them know you said yes and get directions.” I said getting up and grabbing my own bag and walking to her car. 

When I climbed in the passenger seat I pulled out my phone to text Himchan saying we were coming and where were we to go. I quickly got a text back, “Met us at the edge the park woods and we’ll take you from there. I’m so excited you guys are coming. Tell Amber ‘Hi” and I will see you guys tomorrow around 9pm.” 

I read it out to Amber and thought that it was awfully quick response. Was he really waiting for my text that bad.


	10. TBTL10

When we got home, I loved being able to call a place home. Amber’s mom met us with a peek out of the kitchen doorway. “Dinner will be ready in an hour so go get cleaned up.” 

She knew we always liked to take a shower and get into more comfy clothes for the rest of the night. I was just climbing out of the shower and heard the front door close. 

I guess her dad’s home and I could hear her mom giggle which means they were being their cute couple stuff. Even after all these years they still showed each other how much they loved one another. 

Amber says, “Gross I hate it when I can hear them being all mushy.”

I laugh at her embarressment of her parent affection. I pulled on pj pants and a tank top and looked up and Amber was sitting on her bed with a huge smile on her face. 

“Your thinking about tomorrow aren’t you.” I said looking not so amused. 

“Of course I am. I mean I didn’t go to very many parties during school” that stung me a little bit knowing it ways probably from being friends with me. “This is a party with Himchan and I haven’t thought of guy like this in long time. It’s college so you know the parties have got to be so much better.” she said with so much excitement I as afraid to tell her I really didn’t want to go. I was still scared of being hurt or a big joke to everyone. 

“Am. I don’t think I should go to the party.” 

“Why?” 

“What if there are kids from school or if this is just another one of those stupid bets on the dead girl?” I said with a tear starting well up in my eyes. 

“No Kia. I don’t think Himchan and Youngjae would invite you somewhere to hurt you or make fun of you. They have been so nice to both of us. All this time Himchan tells you how cool he thinks you are. I think this night might even be a chance for you to meet some other people to. Maybe even this mystery man of yours. You said he wears the same style clothing they do.” 

Just as I was about to protest to her how much I didn’t want to go. Her mother called for dinner. 

“We will talk more after dinner and we can even text Himchan and ask more questions if it will make you feel better.” Amber said as she opened her door to go down to dinner. 

I let a huge sigh and followed behind. I didn’t talk much during dinner which wasn’t unusual for me so her parents didn’t catch on. Just as we were finishing up and clearing the table Amber turned to her mom and told her we had been invited to a party tomorrow from some of the kids at school and that we would be out late. 

Her dad looked at her and warned about smelling any alcohol or smoke on us later. We both in a split second said we were not those kinds of kids. Her mother came up behind him and said to quit picking on us and that she knows she has nothing to worry about.

We finished up with the dishes and went back up stairs. This meant the talk again. 

“Ok, so tell me why you are so against this?” she said laying on her bed with her elbows propping her up. I probably should have mentioned this sooner but Amber is about five foot six and hundred and twenty pounds with all that being in just right the places. She was beautiful and I couldn’t understand why she was not talked to more by guys, but then they all knew she was my friend. 

“I just feel really scared and out of place. We haven’t even got there. I don’t know how to talk to people and I’ll probably just be standing around there being stared at like a freak show attraction.” I said kinda firmly but sad. 

“You know I would never let that happen. If we get there and anything is funny about it or if anybody tries anything I will kick some ass.” she said as she was knight in shining armor to protect the innocent maiden. 

“You know you can’t fight right?” I said with a smirk on my face. 

She huffed and said, “No, but you can and I can run hella fast, so together we make the perfect team.” 

“Here lets just text Himchan and ask him some more specific questions about the party and see if that will make you feel better.” she said in a motherly calming tone. Wonder where she got that. 

“Oh yeah and tell Himchan that I’m a little girl afraid of people and make me look really stupid for being scared.” I said as I was trying not to let any tears fall turning my back to Amber. 

“I won’t put it like that. I’ll just tell him my parents need more info before they will let us go.” again trying to calm me down. She walked up behind and wrapped her arms around me knowing I was upset. 

“Ok, but please try not to make me sound like such a wimp.” I said turning around and sitting on the edge of her bed. 

She grabbed my phone and started texting Himchan. She let him know that it was her typing and not me and that her parents need some questions answered before we could go for sure. It seemed like she was texting him forever and she finally turned to me and said that Himchan had told her that it was going to be in a clearing in the woods that they were familiar with and that they wouldn’t let anything happen and how much he really wanted us to come and meet the other guys. 

“He said that there will be a surprise for you, but he wouldn’t tell me what. Only that it wasn’t anything bad or scary. So do you think I could tell him that we are coming for sure?” she looked at me as though if I said no she would shatter into a million pieces. 

“Ok, but the first sign of any trouble and I’m out of there. I don’t care if I get lost and one those creatures eats me I will not be a joke anymore.” I said as firmly as I could even though I pretty sure it came out more aggressive then I wanted. 

She said thank you and texted Himchan that we would be there at 9pm. It was still in the back of my mind ‘what did he mean by surprise’. I left her room and went to my bed and fell fast asleep. All these emotion had made me exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave me comments so I know if you like it or not that would be great. Any criticism is excepted too. Thank you for reading this story of mine.


	11. TBTL11

I felt like I was floating. 

I looked down and noticed I was standing on something but it looked as though nothing was underneath me. I picked my foot up and stomped down on it hard to make sure I was actually on something. Maybe not the best decision concidering I might be on something fragile and fall. 

My foot stopped hard on some kind of surface. I looked around and it reminded me of those weird rooms people are in in the movies. It just looks like there is nothing there, no walls, no floor, nothing. 

I did a full turn and there was no indication there was anything there. Now I was beggining to feeling really nervous. 

I stop and look forward and blink a few times to only see a black form coming towards me slowly. At first it looked as though it was a figure of mist, but as it got closer it seem to become more solid. 

I whipped my head around in the realization that there was no were for me to run to or use to hide. I heard a whisper right next to my ear, “Kimberly”. I quickly grab my ear but nothing was there. Great it knows my name. 

I gain the courage to speak to what ever was here with me. “Who are you? Where am I? How the hell do you know my name?” 

I hear a chuckle that seem to come out of nowhere. “You know the answers to all your questions. You still haven’t awoke yet, precious. When you do, will you want to know the answers to your questions or will you want to get rid of me?” he laughed again. 

“I don’t understand. Show yourself you coward.” I demanded from this voice mocking me. I will not be a fool or toy for whoever or whatever this thing might be. 

I whip my head around for some reason and was met with the blue piercing eyes staring right down on me. As beautiful as they were, they scared the crap out of me and that was not easy thing to do now a days. 

I hear screaming, “Wake up” and I quickly open my eyes to find that I had been dreaming and Amber on top of me shaking me yelling for me to wake up. 

“You were screaming at someone, but I couldn’t understand you.” she said almost out of breath from trying to wake me and being scared. 

That’s all I need is creepy critic nightmares. Those eyes though, I’ve seen them before but where?

Amber’s mom called us down for breakfast bit I no desire to eat or be around anyone right now. After Amber left making sure I was ok she headed downstairs to help her mom with breakfast. 

I got up and grabbed my sketch pad out of my bag and began to draw those eyes that seem to still be watching me. After about an hour and many crippled pages of paper on the floor I heard a knock. 

“Come in” is all I said without even looking up from my sketch pad. 

“How are you doing now?” Amber asked softly. 

She looked down and saw all the balls of paper that now litter my floor. She picked one up and uncrumpled it to see the most piercing eyes staring back at her. 

“Beautiful” she said in amazement of the drawing. 

I heard her talking and looked up to see Amber had picked up one of the discarded balls on my floor and was staring at it. 

“I just can’t seem to get them right” I said in frustration. 

“What are you talking about this is incredible. It’s like they are actually looking right at me. Ok, maybe a little creepy now. You know like those painting that have the eyes that follow you around the room no matter where you stand." she said with a little smile on her face. 

She looked at me to see I was still drawing. “If you are getting this frustrated with it than that’s enough” and she grabbed the pad out of my hands. 

I stood up and actually thought of hitting her to get it back. What the hell, I stopped myself and felt scared for a minute because this was not me. I would never hurt Amber for any reason.


	12. TBTL12

“We are going into town to buy some new clothes for tonight so get up and get dressed and I’ll keep this for now” wiggling my sketch pad at me and by the look on her face she was serious about both things. 

She shut the door and yelled back “Hurry up”. 

“You just walked out the door and do we really have to Am?” in my begging no tone. 

“Yep, so hurry it up in there or I’ll come in and dress you.” she demanded. Fine downtown it is, let the whispers begin.

I’m sitting in Amber’s car heading to the town mall and she is jamming out to New Years Day. 

“Why can’t we wear something we already have? I mean you have a closet full of clothes.” I wined at her. 

“When you go to new places and meet new people you need to have new clothes. It’s like a rule or something.” she said as though what she said was serious. 

“You made that up just so you can get new clothes. Your not fooling me fashionista.” I said as I rolled my eyes and looked at the road passing us. 

She pulled into a spot close to the door. She was always lucky at finding the close spots, like sixth parking sense or something. I open the door take a deep breath and we walk up to the doors. Amber swings them open like she is making some grand entrance. I just duck my down and follow behind by looking at her feet. She looks behind her as hooks my arm to pull me forward to walk next to her. 

She was never ashamed to be seen with me and she wanted everyone to know it. We walked into the first store that had some more punk clothes than something pink and fluffy. I think they called it Hot Topic. I never really paid attention to the names, more in trying to blend into the wall. 

Amber was going to have none of that today. She grabbed me and pulled me over to the wall of shirts and asked what I liked. I found one with a giant skull on it. 

Amber didn’t care for it, but I think she had plans to put her own style to it anyways. She got some band shirt, again no clue. She looked at me and asked “Skirt or pants”. 

I looked at her like she was crazy because has she ever seen me in a skirt, so that was easy “Pants.”

We went to a rack that had like three colors and couple of different styles and she quickly pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that had some zippers on then. I looked at like really, “I don’t have your figure. My big butt is not going to fit in those.” 

She giggled and turned me around and said, “You have the perfect little bubble butt and it would look amazing in these. Don’t believe me, go try them on.” 

I grabbed them out of her hands and went to the back to find the changing room. I saw someone standing in the back and asked them if this was the changing room. They looked up to only get that infamous look that they were look at the dead girl and I talked to her. 

After a second I repeated the question, “Is this where the changing room is?” this time they stood up and quickly said yes and showed me the doors. 

Amber wasn’t wrong. My butt looked good and they fit just right, how could I have ever doubted the clothes queen. I came out and I could already see it. The little smirk on Amber face like I told you so. “So do they fit ok.” 

“Yes and I’m sorry I ever doubted the fashionista queen” I said in sarcastic subject that insulted royalty.

Amber had already found a fringed skirt to go with her shirt and some tights to go underneath. She paid with the card her parents gave her and she decided we needed caffeine. 

We headed towards the small cafeteria area they had and I could feel the stares and the hear the whispers. Amber looked at me and told me to just ignore them. “Their not worth the shit that comes out of their mouths” she said in a not so quiet tone. 

We ordered a few drinks and some chili fries to share since I hadn’t eaten breakfast. I still could’t help but notice the stares. You would think that in the nineteen years I’ve been alive they would have gotten past me being around but nope. 

We were done and Amber said something about shoes, but this time I protested and again reminded her of her closet full of anything we would need. She finally caved and we left the mall and one nightmare experience down only two more to go. Meeting Himchan for the party and what ever this surprise was for me.

Standing in Amber’s room putting on the new clothes she had bought for me. Of course after she had taking a nice pair of scissors to the shirt I picked out saying it was from the new Amber collection.

She had taking out the neckline so it scooped down and then shredded the sides so there were massive holes in it. Good thing it was still warm because my clothe were getting smaller by the minute. When I put the pants on she opened all zippers. I was shocked, I thought they were for show and not actually work. 

I picked out a pair of her black combat boots with buckles on them. I looked in the mirror and if my hair and scar weren’t natural I would look like one those what are they called ‘emo’ kids. 

Amber came in all dressed to the nine with hair and make-up done and cute little boots to finish of her skirt and tights look. She looked at me and said, “Nice. Now time for your make-up.” 

“Oh hell no, my face stands out enough I don’t need to decorate it too.” I said sounding scared and sarcastic. 

“You have to put some on or at least let me do your hair?” she wined at me. 

“Whats wrong with my hair. I always wear it like this to cover my scar.” I looked at her like I had did something wrong all these years. 

“I know, but we are going to a party and it’s going to be dark so you can do something with it and not worry. Plus anybody says anything and they can deal with me.” she stomped her foot down to make the point obvious. 

“Ok I give in.” I said in defeat. 

She walked over and started pulling and moving it all around and when she was done my head hurt like hell, that’s last time she touches my head. 

I looked in the mirror and other than the brief moments in the bathroom have I seen my face in so long. I had to admit the style wasn’t bad. I just felt more exposed this way. 

The guys at college had never really got see my whole face before. What if they change the way look at me when the see the full freak. I’m nervous wreck by now and before I could get out any kind of protest at to not going Amber grabbed my arm and down the stairs I’m being pulled. 

Amber’s mom was in the living room and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. She came over, “You two look amazing and I’m glad you are letting the world see your beautiful face sweetheart.” with a quick hug and goodbye we were out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think. Would love to hear from who is reading this story of mine.


	13. TBTL13

The whole ride there all I could think was ‘please don’t puke, please’. Once again Amber is jamming to another band, I may not know who they are but Amber and I seemed to like the same kind of music. 

As long as it was loud and dark, strong beats, great guitar rifts and a decent voice I was down for any of it. I could see Amber getting excited because she was beginning to sing at maximum volume. 

It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn’t tone deaf, but it made her happy so I just sat there and let her get pumped. 

I leaned my head against the window for so coolness to get the nausea to go away and it helped kinda. I noticed the street we were on and knew it wouldn’t be long until we would be parked at the park. 

“Amber why the edge of the park? There are plenty of ways into the woods. I mean I spent most of my life wandering the edges of it.” I said as she began to park. 

“I don’t know that’s just where Himchan said he would meet us to take us to the clearing.” She said as though it didn’t seem weird to her. 

“How far in is the clearing? I ventured in there a lot of times and I’ve never seen anything close to a clearing. It’s always a full forest.” I said now getting really scared of where we were going to be taken. 

There was no time for me to worry about anything anymore because standing right there at the edge of the park woods was Himchan waiting for us with that big smile on his face. I tried my best to not look like a scared rabbit about to run from the fox. 

Himchan picked up on it anyways and as we got up to him he wrapped his arm around me and told me, “I promise you’ll have fun and if anything happens we all are here for you. Can I get a smile and not one of those fake ones you pull at school?” 

I looked at him shocked that he said that because I had never given Himchan a fake smile and how did he know that I was faking. I looked down for a minute and tok a deep breath and looked back up to him and smiled. He gave me one right back and 

“Thank you for that and for trusting me. I know this is a big deal for you.” 

“We got this and it's going to be great” Amber chimed in to remind us that she was there to. 

Himchan wrapped his other arm around her and she blushed. Good thing it was dark and she thought Himchan couldn’t see her. 

We started to walk and it took about a half an hour and sure enough there was a clearing just like he said. I was in shock that I had never noticed this. 

Youngjae saw us walking up and came right over to say hi. He looked at me for a little longer than usual and then apologized when he noticed I was getting uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, I just never saw your whole face and you look so much better. Don’t hide yourself anymore.” he said in sweet tone. 

“That’s what I’ve been telling her for years. Gorgeous right?” I looked around and they were all shaking their heads yes. Now it was my turn to blush. 

“We should introduce you to the guys.” Youngjae said as he started walking over to were the other boys where standing. 

I started to get nervous again. We walked over there with Himchan behind us. Sure enough I noticed some kids from school and a few began to whisper that I shouldn’t be there. 

The usual names slipped from there tongues and the boys seemed to notice and went from relaxed and calm to ridged and glares. Youngjae started to introduce the boys ignoring the noise that was pissing them off. 

Stopped and turn to us and said, “This is Jongup and Zelo and these lovely ladies are Amber and Kimberly.” He had a smile on his face and looked at me as I tried to duck my head, a reflex to letting anyone see me.  
Zero leaned over and said, “We can’t say ‘Hi’ to the top of your head. We have heard how pretty you are.” 

I looked to the side at Amber for some support but she gave me that eye brow raise and I knew that I should just give in and see what happens. I pick my up a little to see their faces and the chuckle. 

“A little higher and I think we would actually get to see you” Zelo said in teasing tone. 

I looked up completely and they all had smiles on their faces. I couldn’t help but think I had seen Zelo before or heard him. My crazy mind playing tricks again. 

“Very nice and yes definitely pretty.” Jongup said as he nudged Youngjae. 

“I think you meant to say gorgeous, but I’ll let it slide this time.” Amber responded with a big smile of her own. 

They all laughed and I couldn’t help but smile at everyone. Ok I think I might just be able to relax. Should have know better, I don’t get to keep happiness or fun


	14. TBTL14

I hear the one voice I never wanted to ever hear again coming out the forest and getting closer. I quickly turn around just in time to see Jessica on the arm of the mystery guy I thought was just in my head. 

Following right behind them was another guy that I recognized from town, I think his is Daehyun with Victoria and one more who I met once at school called Jimim with Krystal practically hanging off him. 

I immediately start to feel sick and dizzy and for what ever reason I’m not sure I got a flash back of my dream Blood/Fight/Choice. 

Jessica locks eyes with me and looked right at the guys she is on, who seemed extremely surprise to see me there. Before she could even utter a word I was gone. 

Youngjae and Himchan look very confused at what had just happened. Amber pulled Himchan to the side real quick to explain that those where the girls that tormented Kia most of her life. 

It seemed Himchan caught on real quick and Amber told him she had to go find me. He insisted on coming with because she didn’t know the woods and would get lost which was true. Amber spent a majority of her life avoiding the woods as much as possible. 

I run until my lungs hurt and my feet are a bloody mess from stumbling and hooking onto the roots from the trees. I look around to realize I once again ran to a place I didn’t know and like deja vu all those years ago I was lost in these woods. 

For the first time I wasn’t scared and almost hoped that one of those supposed creatures would come a claim me so this would all be over with. 

I couldn’t shake the feeling of nausea and dizziness. I just start walking in a direction, I didn’t care. Somehow I found myself at the one place I never thought I would see. 

The big rock and the waterfall that all those kids had ‘fallen’ from. I looked over the edge and I couldn’t see the bottom but I could hear the water hitting the pond below. 

Should I jump and just get it over with myself like all those kids before me. I knew the story of the jagged rocks at the bottom and knew jumping would mean the end of it.

I just sat down on the edge listening to the water hit below and really wanted to close my eyes. I noticed that I wasn’t cold actually quite to opposite. My body felt like it was on fire and I don’t mean I was just hot from running, like my blood was actually on fire and burning me from the inside out. 

I heard movement behind me and I stood up quickly. “Hello” I said trying not to sound scared. 

I heard a low growl and thumping foot steps coming right in my direction. 

I look around to see what options I had. I could climb the tree but can this animal climb too. I turned my head and looked at the waterfall. So now my options are really jump and hope for a quick death or let whatever creature is coming to me rip me apart. 

Lovely I thought what choices you have to make. A flash again to the dream - Choices. 

I turn my body around and figured I might get lucky and survive if I jump. I move back a little bit so I could at least have a small run before the jump. 

I look back one more time and I can now see a dark shadow coming fast. Now or never, I look back and start to run as hard as I could, but when I jumped I didn’t fall, instead I hit something very solid. The huge black beast had circled around in front of me and stopped me from making the jump off the cliff. Now what?

I stand there with my skin on fire and some new found strength. I look and see that this beast is as tall as me just standing there and really the size of a bear but the marking were wrong even if I was to call it a wolf. 

I was really looking at one the legendary beast of the woods that the hunters get drunk and boast about seeing. His fur jet black and his marking a little lighter black almost not visible if I wasn’t this close. 

I went to move and he let out a low growl again. He was looking down and just barely showing me his teeth, but I got the message to not move at the moment. 

I want to reach out and touch his fur but everything inside told me to attack and run. Now you may be thinking attack are you joking this thing is huge, but I went back to my training and started examining the structure of the creature. 

I figure if I could get a good hit to the ribs or leg I could at least get a head start and find someone before it got me. It seemed to sense I was thinking something and let out another more menacing growl. 

That was all it took and I jumped as high as I could and landed my foot right in it’s rib cage. It winced for a second and I didn’t stick around to find out if I had done any damage and took off like the little rabbit I had thought of earlier. 

I heard the hard pounding if it’s paws behind me. Just then I thought I heard my voice being screamed by Amber and I had no breath left to yell back but that was the direction I was going to head towards. 

Then that damn dizziness hit me and for no reason I just drop. The last thing I heard was a snort from the beast and my name being screamed.


	15. TBTL15

Amber and Himchan had somehow manage to find me lying on the ground. Amber thought that I was dead and that some animal had got to me first. 

Himchan quickly reassured that I was alive but needed to get me out of there right away. She grabbed my arms and started pulling as best she could to get me out of there and they both heard a growl and Amber starts to panic and pulling harder but my lifeless bodies was being snagged on the forest floor. 

Himchan picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and tells Amber to follow him closely and he would get us out of there. 

When they got to the edge of the woods by the park, Himchan puts me over Amber’s shoulder and tells her to go straight home and text him when she got there so he knew we were home. 

Amber tries her best to get me to the car as fast as possible still worried she was being followed by something. She got to the car and remember the keys were in her boot and tried to bend over and get it without dropping me, but we both topple over. 

She looked hoping that maybe the pain of falling would wake me up. I'm still laying there looking like the dead girl they call me. She quickly gets the keys out of her boot and put me in the back seat and jumps in the drivers seat and take off as though hell itself was chasing her.

I was in complete darkness and then it slowly turned to back fur. It looked just like the black fur of the beast in the woods I had ran from in the woods. I reach out to touch it only to hear the low growl I was beginning to get used to. 

“Am I to finally be killed or is it a dream” My body still felt like it was on fire and once again I try to jump up and run to only be covered with the black fur again and softer lower growl. 

I grab a hand full of the fur and pull as hard as I could and hear a whine from the animal. I take this opportunity to roll out from underneath and run. 

I’m fast, like really fast. There’s a light ahead and I leap for it expecting to be caught, but nothing. 

Right before I open my eyes I hear a faint “Don’t”. 

I wake up in the back of Amber’s car once again and my whole body hurt and burned. I hear Amber whispering and kinda whimpering, “Please be ok, please.” 

“I’m fine, just dizzy and sore” I respond with a hoarse voice like I had been screaming for hours. 

“Oh thank you. Are you ok? Are you injured at all?” she asked full of concern. 

“Yeah a few scratches. You know me, knock me down and I’ll still find a way back up” I said trying to make light of what had happened. 

“Sorry I ruined the night for you again. You might want to reconsider this friend thing. It seems to be my life to not have a good time. I should have just let you go alone.” I said laying my head on the window for the cold feeling. 

“No. It’s my fault. You didn’t feel good about coming and I guilted you into it. I’m so sorry” she said like she was about to cry. 

I looked down to see just how bad I was beat up and saw my usual very pale skin was bright red like I had been sunburnt. “Am, what happened this time?” I asked concerned myself now.


	16. TBTL16

“After you took off I pulled Himchan to the side to tell him why you freaked out and ran away.   
I told him I was going to look for you and he insisted on coming with me so I didn’t get lost or hurt myself.   
We started yelling for you and I was calling your phone and when we got closer Himchan said he could hear it though I couldn’t.   
I followed him until I could finally hear the ringing.   
Would you please stop going into the creepy woods especially at night.   
I braved up and kept following the sound and then we saw you on the ground.   
You looked dead and I was hysterical, but Himchan said you were alive.   
He picked you up on his shoulders like you weighed nothing.   
I didn’t know he was that strong.   
We heard a growl and Himchan said we had to get out of there now and took me to the edge of the park and told me to get us home quickly.   
I hope he’s ok?” Amber rattled off.

I was trying really hard to listen to what she was saying but I kept thinking of how similar it all sounded and then I remember the darkness and the faint “Don’t”. 

I felt as though the whole night had been surreal.

We got to Amber’s house and unlocked the door. We half way expecting her parents to be sitting there waiting for us. It was so quiet you could hear the bear snore from her dad in their room. We both giggle to one another because he swears he doesn’t snore. 

I looked at Amber and asked if I could get in the shower first since I was completely filthy. She said sure and that she would grab some PJ’s and put them in there for me. I went in the bathroom to finally get a look at me. 

I still had the redness of my skin and it was going away slowly. I still felt very warm, but not burning alive. I have scrapes and bruises all over me.

I was really glad that Amber’s mom wasn’t awake now. If she saw me like this she would freak out and probably never let us go anywhere again. I still feel horrible for ruining Amber’s night with Himchan. 

I stepped in the shower and covered my mouth quickly from letting a scream. I felt the water hit all of my wounds and hurt immensly. I could barely scrub because everything hurt, but I tried to really clean any open wounds well. 

I got out and there was a pile of clothes waiting for me. I dried off quickly and put them on and told Amber to get in. I dried my hair with a towel in the living room waiting for Amber to get done. 

A thought came to mind and I went into the kitchen while she was finishing. I made us two big cups of hot cocoa. She came out of the bathroom and saw I had the warm liquid waiting for her and we walked into her room so we didn’t disturb her parents sleep. 

We sat there in silence drinking the heavenly beverage. Amber finally looked at me and asked, “What happened out there?” 

I told how I ran until my lungs hurt and I found myself at the rock and waterfall. Her jaw dropped to the fact that I had actually seen it. 

I told her about hearing the creature coming towards me, leaving out the part that I had actually contemplated jumping before hand. I know how much that would scared and hurt her to know I had those thoughts. I probably would get scolded to for trying to leave her here alone. All understandable and maybe some day I will tell her but not tonight. 

I told how the beast had gotten really close to me and I did try to jump. She was about to scream at me. I could tell by the look in her eyes and I quickly covered her mouth. I did not want to wake her parents to Amber screaming at me. 

I had told her how it blocked my way and would growl every time I tried to move. It wasn’t a scary, I’m going to kill you growl, more of a concern that I would try something stupid again. I didn’t know if that even made sense to either of us, but that’s what I felt when it growled. 

I told her how I finally made a move by jumping and kicking it the rib cage and she knew that move very well. She had see practice kick boxing and seen me spare with the other members and knew I could land a powerful hit. 

I told her how it only flinch but I took that opportunity to run as fast as I could. I could hear it running behind me and then for some reason I just blacked out.


	17. TBTL17

"That must of been when you and Himchan found me. Thank you so much for getting me out of there again.” I said starting to lower my head knowing how much she has gone through being my friend. 

“Oh shit. I forgot to text Himchan. He told me to text him and let him we got here safe.” I went to grab my phone but she already had hers open and typing away. So I guess she got his number finally. 

“I told her to tell him 'I was so thankful for his help and keeping her safe.” I thought he was true to his word and did exactly what he told me he would do if something happened.

Amber looked up at me and asked if I wanted to sleep with her tonight since we both had pretty scary night and she would feel better not being alone and being able to keep an eye on me. I agreed of course right away. We climbed under the covers back to back so we still could feel each other was there. 

We both feel asleep rather quickly being exhausted from the woods events.

My dreams were getting this usual nightmare thing going on. This time I was in darkness and couldn't see anything and that floating feeling was there again. 

I reached out and hit something rather solid and furry and I quickly pulled my hand back as a wave of nausea came over me. 

I did the usual turn in a circle to see anything and out of the darkness the blue piercing eyes that I had tried to draw so many times staring right at me. 

“Who are you? Why do you keep coming to me? Why didn’t you kill me? Who am I? You told me I would know the answer to all these questions but I don’t. I have even more than ever now.” I shouted at the set of eyes that just seem to stare, not moving and not even blinking. 

I heard the infamous chuckle that was really getting on my nerves. It's the mockingness of it but the familiarity of it too. I know, I know these eyes and this voice. Why can’t my mind put it together? 

“I will give you some hints. You must listen carefully and follow the clues. Your blood is not what you think it is. There are things in this world that shouldn’t exist but are very much real. Your parents weren’t who you thought they were. It was no accident they died when they did. When you figure out the truth you will awaken. This is were you will have to make the hard choices for yourself. Follow your blood to your destiny or follow your heart and become something else. What ever you choose there will be consequences and loss. Go and seek the truth, it’s all around you.” He said sternly but critic as a always. 

“I still don’t understand. Why not tell me straight out what you mean? What you know?” I said with kinds of shakiness to my voice. 

I was beginning to feel that fire in my blood again and I didn’t want any of this anymore. 

“Why did you stop me from jumping? This all could have been over with.” I started to shout. 

“It’s not your time to die. You are needed in this world for many reasons.” He said sounding like he was right beside me but I couldn't see anything anymore, not even the blue eyes. 

I woke up breathing really hard and fast. I tried to calm myself down to not wake Amber after such a rough night. She needed the rest. 

I could still feel a burning sensation, but it was right on the back of my neck as though I was being branded. 

I had a flash of the dream that I violently awoke from. I climbed out bed as gently as I could. I looked back at Amber to make sure I hadn’t disturbed her. The thoughts of how I didn’t know who I was to be had me so confused.I would be so lost if she had not been my friend all these years. 

I went out of the room to the bathroom to see if I could see anything on my neck. I thought maybe I had got injured earlier in the woods and I missed it. I look in the mirror and pulled up the back of my hair to try and see if there was really something there. 

I just couldn’t get the right angle to see if there was something there. I grabbed a mirror out of the drawer and used it to look in the mirror on the wall. There it was, a little black mark with a small design in it. 

I hadn’t noticed the door had opened and Amber walked with shocked expression on her face. 

“You got a tattoo? When? Why didn’t you take me with you. Why didn’t you tell me that you got it?” she said all whiny.

I put my hair back downed. I look at her so I could to try to answer the onslaught of questions being thrown at me. 

Once again I had to put my hand over her mouth to not wake her parents. With each question she got louder. 

I looked at and said “Shush”.


	18. TBTL18

I didn’t want her parents to hear anything. When I noticed she was about to say something after pulling my hand away from her mouth. I put my finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet and she cocked her eye brow at me. She was definitely irritated now. 

I grabbed her hand and pulled back into her bedroom. When we got in her room and I shut the door she was standing there with her hands on her hips. 

“Spill” she said in an upset tone. We had never had secrets from one another and I think she felt betrayed. 

I sat on the edge of her bed and said “Now that I have you quiet and calmed down maybe I can answer some of your questions. I don’t know the answer to some of them.” I lowered my head for a minute.

I felt the bed dip next to me and she was sitting next to me. We didn’t want to have to talk very loud to hear each other. 

I started to tell her about the dream that I had and how I kept getting these burning spells. I told her when I woke up I felt the burn on the back of my neck. I swore I never got a tattoo. I didn’t know how or why it was there. 

I asked her to get her phone and take a picture of it. I would be able to see it better that way. 

“Here. It’s actually really pretty and has a lot of detail. It kinda reminds me of an emblem or a crest of some kind. It’s really intricate for being so small.” she finished with her thought on it. 

We both continued to look at the picture to try and figure out how it could just appear. 

“Amber I know it's weird but my scar has been doing the same thing.   
It was very light when I was born and by the time I was three it had started to turn black.   
You think that maybe this has been there the whole time and just darkened now.   
I have been really emotional lately.” I said trying my best to think of a plausible explanation to a sudden mark on me. 

“I guess that could be it.   
It doesn’t look like it's complete.   
There is a bare spot in the middle.   
Do you think that something else will appear later?” she said confused as me. 

“Tell me how you can look so good this morning?   
Just a few hours ago you looked like, no pun intended, the dead girl in the woods?” she said in a little teasing manner to lighten the mood of what was happening. 

“How would you fell if I turned out to be a monster like every says I am? No joke.” I said scared that all this was getting to be to much for her. 

“You will always be my friend.   
More than that a sister for life no matter if you grow horns and wings and Lucifer takes you as his bride” she giggled at me with a smile. 

That was exactly what I needed. The best friend Amber to make a scary situation and turn into some scary movie plot. 

It’s finally Monday and time for my first class 7am English 101. I walked and sat in the back like I always do and soon after Himchan came in and quickly sat next to me. 

I felt weird sitting next to him. That was new for me since we have been sitting together since the first day. I got that kinda of ill feeing but also something else that made me want to be away from him. I couldn’t understand because I never felt or thought that before. 

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry that it turned out like that” he said very apologetic. 

“I’m fine. I’m just sore and few scrapes.   
I’m just glad you were the good guy and kept Amber safe.  
Thank you for getting me out of there.” I said with flat tone and I still couldn’t figure out why I was feeling this way with him. 

My classes went by pretty quickly. I was thankful and now I’m sitting in sculpting class. 

Just like Himchan in English, Youngjae came right to me to apologized for the party disaster. I thanked him. 

That feeling came back of not wanting to be around him and nauseous.

'What was my problem?’ 

These guys had never been anything but good to me and here I sit feeling as though they had hurt me. 

“It’s no your guys fault.   
I freaked out and took off.   
Thank you for helping to look for me.  
I’m glad you all kept Amber safe too” I said with my head slightly tilted down. 

The teacher came in and everybody continued with there projects and it just hit me. I reached out and started breaking down the block of clay that had mocked me. Now i knew what I was going to do with it. 

Slowly it took form and people could see that it was some kind of animal head looking down. Youngjae noticed and said it looked amazing. It was still in it’s raw form. 

“It’s a wolf right?” Youngjae asked me and I just looked over at him and shook my head yes. I didn’t want to stop so I could get the rough outline done before the end of class. 

The teacher annouces that there was only ten minutes letf and we should get everything cleaned and wrapped up. I let out a sigh because I didn’t want to stop. 

I one of those people that once I start something I become obsessed with it. Like when I was trying to draw the eyes. Obsessed.


	19. TBTL19

I guess the boys had noticed I had brushed them off today. 

They took the chance to talk to Amber in the courtyard of the college. She was sitting on the bench next to Himchan with Youngjae and Jongup on the other side of him. 

“Is she really ok? She seemed to not want us around her. Is she mad at us? Does she think we did it on purpose? Please, know we didn’t know anything about the guys bringing other girls. We really didn’t know that she had a bad past with them. I actually was hoping to introduce her to Youngguk. She had mentioned noticing him a few times and thought maybe they cold get along. That was the surprise I had for both of them. I guess I should of at least told Youngguk. He wouldn’t have brought someone” he said in sullen tone. 

“She is handling it the best she can right now. There is even more going on than just the party issue”.

Amber had began to tell them about my past. Hoping that they would understand why I act the way I do sometimes. She kinda felt guilty telling them about me. She trusted them to not use any of it to hurt or tease me. 

“Kia was born two months early and was not breathing.   
The doctor’s and everyone thought she was dead but when they went to tell her mom she started to cry and move around.   
They have no idea how she came to be alive.   
She has had white hair and the scar at birth, but it was really light then.   
The towns people quickly started to gossip about the dead baby.   
She must be a demon or possessed.   
Kia’s parents didn’t care what anyone said. They loved her just the way she was.   
Kia’s parents died in a car accident on the bridge when she was three.   
They found her on the shore knocked out but her parents where stuck in the car and drowned.   
No one knows how she got there.   
This meant she had to go live with her grandparents who hated her even before her birth.   
Now they were stuck with the demon child and had to deal with the towns people judgement.   
To them it mattered what they were thought of.   
Her grandfather told her to never speak or look at him or she would regret it.   
When he felt she had done something wrong or had tried to do evil things to him he would hit her.   
Her grandmother was no better.   
She had as little to do with her as she had to and also told her not to look at her because she would steal her soul, ridiculous.   
She slip a few times and was hit with what ever she could get her hands on.   
We met in elementary school.   
All the kids either harrassed her or just stayed away from her.   
I saw a very lonely girl and didn’t understand what was so wrong with her.  
I didn’t understand why they were so mean to her and ignored even her existence.   
I became friends with her right away and her look never bothered me.   
The kids started calling her all kinds of name, freak, monster, demon, dead girl, and even killer because of her parents.   
She did her best to just ignore the kids but as we got older it got worse.   
She was attacked in Junior High by three boys and after that she never trusted any guys until you boys came around.   
In high school she had to deal with the ‘Bitch Squad’ is what we called them.   
A group of girls that made it there soul purpose of making every day hell for her.   
They trash her locker, call her names, and even gang up and beat her up.   
Now after the junior high thing Kia started taking kick boxing lessons and is really go at it.   
She is strong and fast and knows how to use her small frame against the bigger opponents.   
Center of gravity, pressure points and things like that.   
When the boys would get physical she would push back hard, but she never wanted to use it on the girls because she was afraid of really hurting them.   
One day about three weeks before we were to graduate, Victoria had attacked her and she gave in and squared herself for hit.   
Lucky I was there and tackled her before she connected the hit, but Victoria ran off to the queen bitch Jessica.   
Before I could get her out of school and calmed down, Jessica came after her.   
She just had to say something.   
“How dare you try to hit Victoria. Who’d she think she was? Fucking living dead girl.”   
That’s all it took and before I could stop her she was on top of Jessica punching her.   
She busted her nose and broke her jaw.   
She got suspended for the rest of the week and Jessica’s family was going to press charges, but my dad had a talk with them and being a lawyer he work some kind of magic because they didn’t.   
When she went back to school they all left her alone except the whispers of monster and demon and why did she have to try to kill her.” Amber kept talking.

The boys just sat there listening to it all. Now a lot things started to make sense to them about Kia's behavior from the beginning till now. 

“Then she goes and gets lost in those damn woods twice.   
Both times she has seemed to run into a black furred beast.   
Which has made her have some really bad nightmares.” Amber continued.

The two boys looked at each other kinda ducking there own heads knowing what Amber was talking about now. 

Youngjae said he should get going and left awfully quick. Himchan sat there looking at Amber. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that she has gone through so much to live.” he said with genuine concern. 

“She is lucky to have you and your family to care for her.   
The rest of the world seems to want to dump on her.   
I have a confession to make.   
I invited you guys so that you and I could maybe get to know each other better.   
If I had know any of this I would have never let those girls come anywhere near there.   
The guys when I told them what you told me at the party immediately made them leave.   
Told them to never come near them again.   
That’s when they all spread out to try and help find Kimberly.   
I think your really nice and funny.   
I don’t think I have ever seen someone so beautiful.   
Do you think that maybe we could get to know each other better and see where it goes.” Himchan confessed. 

Amber started to blush and said she would like that. He also reassured her that he would still look out for Kimberly. That nothing she had told him would make him think any less of her. 

If anything it made him see her in a better light. Knowing what all she had been through and that she was still so strong. 

He also told Amber that she was incredibly for being her friend even though he knows she probably got shit for it too.


	20. TBTL20

I looked over and saw Amber and Himchan sitting on the bench. Youngjae and Jongup walking away rather quickly. 

I got worried that something had happened until I got closer and saw Amber’s bright red cheeks. 

'Opps read the atmosphere before approaching' I thought to myself, but to late they had saw me and were waving me over. 

I walked up and sat next to Amber inching her closer to Himchan. ‘Haha’ I though watching the two of them try not to be awkward with each other now. I quickly put it together that one or the other finally told the other that they like them. My bets on Himchan because Amber is chicken shit when it comes to boys. 

Himchan looked at me and began to apologize again and I told him it’s fine. 

The wave of blood boiling flashed over me again and I was getting really sick of it now. 

Himchan started to tell me that after Amber had informed him on why I took off that night that the guys had kick the girls out. They were not the type to be with people that enjoyed bullying people. 

I said to both of them “It’s not a big deal. I’m done with being a victim or toy for someone to make themselves feel better for putting others down. I'm ready to be done with this negativity and live life. I’ve in the shadows for to long and I want the people in my life who care to be proud of me for standing up for myself. No more letting others fight my battles.” 

Amber looked at me kinda of shocked. Then a huge smile covered her face for this is what she has always wanted for me. 

Himchan smiled too. He was glad to hear that I was going to be me and begin living. Himchan got up to leave which I didn’t mean for that to happen seeing how him and Amber where acting before I got there. He said he had somewhere he needed to be. 

He turned around to look at us and said, “Oh yeah I forgot to give you this.” 

I look at his hand and he was holding a note. “This is for me?” I asked confused as to why I was getting a note. 

Why wouldn’t he just text me? He walked away with that little skip he does that is adorable.

I decided I would look at the note when we got home. Amber and I climbed in her car and headed home. This time it was my turn to turn the radio up to full volume. 

Amber with her endless smile. I wondered how her cheeks didn’t hurt already, but I was happy for her. Himchan seemed like a really good guy and that is exactly what she deserved. 

We were jamming and pulled in the driveway. Amber turned the music down right away because her mom hated when we announced ourselves with loud music. 

We got inside and started the normal routine of shower, comfy clothes, food and school work. If we were bored with that we would just hanging out. 

I came into her room after dinner and she stared at me with a misgivious look on her face. It was my turn to raise an eye brow. I started backing out of the room slowly as not to disturb her. 

She jumped up and shut her door and pulled me to the bed. 

“So where is it?” she said all excited. 

“Where is what?” I asked confused. 

“The note Himchan gave you” she said starting to bounce on the bed like a little kid at Christmas time. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot all about it. Sorry” 

I got up to go to my room and get it out of my bag and came back to her room. 

“How could you forget? You get handed a mysterious note and you just forget. Have you even looked to see who it is from” she said starting to talk fast. 

“No. I told I wasn’t going to read it until we got home. It’s from Himchan since he gave it to me, silly. Then we got busy with your parents and I just forgot.” I said like it was no big deal. 

She looked as though she was going to kill me if I didn’t open it soon. I sat down on the bed and leaned up against the wall. I opened it and holy shit it was from Yongguk. 

I look at Amber like this was a dream right.


	21. TBTL21

“Amber it’s from Yongguk. Why would he write me a note? He doesn’t even know me.” I said feel a little awkward now. 

“I don’t know, just read it” she said in a demanding tone. 

I started to read the note out loud so Amber didn’t have to try to read over my shoulder and make me even more nervous. 

“I really hope you will read this and not pitch it in the trash when you see who it’s from.   
I’m so sorry about what happened at the party.   
Trust me if we had known those girls were like that we wouldn’t even had talked to them.   
We are big on not bullying or letting people get bullied.   
I’m sure you are aware of our reputation with girls, not all of it is true but yes most of it probably is.   
I have noticed you a few times when you came to town and have always wanted to say ‘Hi’ but you seemed to not like being there. Also wouldn’t want to be approached by someone you didn’t know.   
When Himchan, Youngjae, and Jongup told me they had a classes with you I got jealous.   
I can’t believe I’m even telling you this. I must seem really lame right now.   
I just didn’t know any other way to say anything to you especially after the party.   
When I got to the party and saw that you were there and was awestruck.   
You look so beautiful and getting to finally see your full face I was speechless.   
Then I realized how I must have looked coming in with a girl.   
Had Youngjae or Himchan told me you were going to be there I would never have showed up with someone.   
I would have got to talk to you.   
I guess he wanted it to be a surprise for both of us.   
He mentioned that you had thought you had seen me by a bus stop out by the woods last year.   
You didn’t know why I would be all the way out there, so it couldn’t have been me.   
It was me and I remember seeing you.   
I was getting picked up and by the time you got on the bus, my ride had already picked me up.   
I hated that I had missed another opportunity to talk to you.   
I guess this whole letter thing is just to say how sorry I am and I hope that maybe you will give me a chance to get to know you.   
I promise this is no kind of joke or trap to hurt you in anyway.   
I was heartbroken when I heard that you had been bullied by those girls and we brought them right to you.   
I'll give you my phone number and you can think about it.   
I will understand if you don’t want to.   
I do hope to hear from you though.   
The number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. It’s your choice.   
The guy waiting by the phone, Yongguk.” I read the letter.

An instant “Awww” was heard from Amber siting next to me. 

“This is so adorable.   
He sounds so sincere and like a teenage boy waiting for his crush to answer him.” She cooed. 

“I don’t know.  
I mean I am a little curious, but with all that’s happened I don’t know if I can handle a guy right now.” I said still staring down at the note. 

“Where is the girl that said she was no longer going to be a victim and start living.   
It can’t hurt to just talk to him and I’m sure that Himchan wouldn’t let him near you if he had any bad intentions.   
All he is asking for is to get to know you, not jump right in to dating and all that.   
I think it would be a good thing for you to have someone show you just how wonderful you are.   
Other than me of course” she said with a small smirk on her mouth. 

I looked over at her thought ‘Your right I have to try sometime’.


	22. TBTL22

“Fine I’ll text him this weekend.” 

“This weekend.   
Your going to make him wait four days.   
That’s just cruel and torture for him not knowing if you are going to talk to him or not.   
Tonight, at least before you go to bed send him a quick little text.   
Just letting him know your willing to start talking as friends” she looked at me like a teacher giving out an assignment for the night. 

“Ok. I’ll send him a short text saying ‘Hello’ and ‘I don’t hate you’.” I said putting my hands in the air like I was surrendering from a long battle. 

With Amber that was a possibility if I had continued to protest. I climbed out her bed and head towards my room. 

I lay in my bed and almost fall asleep when a buzz scares the shit out of me and jump up like something just bit me. 

It’s Amber texting me asking if I had sent the message yet. I told her not yet and she told me to quit being a chicken shit and just do it and text her when I was done. 

I sat there staring at my phone like it was the evilest thing in the world right now. I typed in the number and stared at that damn little curser blinking waiting for me to type something. I swear it was mocking me and I could her Amber’s voice ‘chicken shit’. 

Ok I can do this. I swear my phone was sending Amber signals telling her I was still be scared. The phone buzzes again and it’s Amber asking if i sent it yet again. 

“No. I was just getting comfortable.   
Give me a minute alright. Ruler of my life.” I sent the text imagining the face she probably made at the last part. 

I started to type, “Hey this Kimberly.   
Thank you for the letter.   
It was very nice of you to explain things to me.   
I’m sorry for being such a freak.   
It wouldn’t hurt to get to know you and see what happens.   
Plus if you are a jerk I’ll just get Youngjae and Himchan to beat you up.   
Just kidding, Himchan told me you are a really nice guy and if your not he would take care of you. hahaha”

I stared at it for a few seconds reading it over and over to make sure it made sense and wasn’t to lame. I hit the send button and went well it’s to late now it’s done. 

I was only a couple of minutes and my phone buzzed. I was sure it was Amber since I forgot to text her, but when I looked at the screen I almost fell out of bed. 

It was Yongguk. 

“I’m so glad you liked the letter and thanks for this chance.   
I’ll try my best not to screw this up.   
I'm kind of a mess myself so if I make a mistake just tell me so I can fix it.” 

I must have read the message over like ten times and then it buzzed again. 

“And by the way you are not a freak.   
It’s late and I’ll say sweet dreams about me. hahaha” was the last text I got and there it was that arrogance I thought he would have. 

I like seeing the different sides of him sweet, cocky, and kind. It had only been one day. 

I sent Amber a quick text to say that I sent him one and he had responded. She said she wanted to know everything, but I told I would show her tomorrow. I climbed under the cover and drifted off to sleep hoping I would really dream of him.


	23. TBTL23

The next morning I woke up to Amber sitting on the edge of my bed with my phone. 

“Really, you couldn’t wait for me to wake up and show it to you myself.” I said in a sarcastic tone. 

Still groggy from waking up she looked over at me, “So did you dream about him? haha” she said giggling. 

“It is to early to deal with you.   
For your information no I did not dream about him.   
I dreamt of my parents accident and I have some questions.   
I don’t know who to ask about it though” I said covering my eyes with my arm incase any tears tried to fall from them. 

“I’m sorry.   
You could ask my dad to look into what ever it is you need to know.   
I’m sure he would help you.” she said feeling like an ass now for picking on me. 

“Thanks, but I’m not sure if he can answer these kinds of questions.” I said uncovering myself and sitting up. 

“What do you mean? What kind of questions do you have?” she asked really curious now because I really never talk about my parents. 

“Just somethings about them and my family bloodline.   
I know sounds weird, but someone said something to me and it’s stuck in the back of my mind.   
That I don’t really know anything major about my family.   
I can’t ask my grandparents.” I said looking into my hands and playing a piece of my blanket. 

“I still think you should ask my dad. He is really good at finding thing out that seem to buried.” she said as she got up. 

She looked back at me, “Coming for breakfast?” 

“No. I’m just going to get ready and head out for class.” I said climbing out the warm bed. 

Fall was coming and it was starting to get cold fast. I had just finished getting dressed and my phone buzzed. That’s weird most people I know aren’t up this early except Himchan, same class and all. 

I look at my phone and smiled. I quickly covered it with my hand like someone could see me. 

“Good morning beautiful. Have a great day at school today. Maybe text me on your lunch break?” It was a text from Yongguk. 

I wouldn’t think he would be up this early. 

I texted and small message back, “Thanks. I’ll try at lunch but I’m usually attacked by your boys and Amber.” 

I got a smiley face back. He is a teenage boy with a crush, haha. 

I got on the bus and between the burning feeling that I was getting used to and the butterflies from Yongguk. 

I just laid my head against the window for some coolness and waited for my stop. I always took the bus in the morning because Amber’s classes were later and I didn’t want her to get up just for me. I was used to it. She would always give me ride home. She insisting that if I wasn’t going to wake her up then she was going to make sure I got home every night. 

My stop was coming up and as I stepped off I got a little nauseous which I also was getting used to and I see Himchan waiting at the gate. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” I said. 

“I go to school here too you know” he said with a little push to me and I almost topple over and he grabbed me. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” he said all concerned he might have hurt me. 

“No it wasn’t that I’m just nauseous this morning.” I said trying to get my balance back. 

“Morning sickness?” he said mockingly. 

“That would imply I’ve had sex.” I said without thinking of what I just revealed. 

Himchan looked at me with a raised eye brow and a smirk. “Really, so your saying” and before he could even finish I said, 

“Yes, I’m a virgin.   
I have never had anyone like me or been able to trust anyone enough to let them get close.   
You guys are the first guys I have talked to since Junior High and I hope I’m not mistaken in thinking you are good guys even though everyone calls you ‘The Bad Boys’.” I said with a hint of a giggle at the last comment.


	24. TBTL24

Himchan looked ahead of him but I could see the small smile he had. Now I was curious as to what he was thinking and why was he at the gate? 

“So why where you standing at the gate?   
You usual get to class right before it starts" I said in a mocking manner. 

“Well someone got up really early this morning and decided I needed to be awake too” he said kinda of annoyed. 

“Who in your family would wake the sleeping bear.   
I’ve seen Youngjae try to wake you when lunch is over and he’s lucky to still have his hands and arms” I said definitely laughing now. 

He looked over at me like I asked something weird. “You don’t know who I live with?” 

“No. How would I know that. You haven’t exactly told me your life story” I said a little defensively. 

“We all live together. ‘The Bad Boys’ I guess were called.   
So can you guess now who decided to have me up at dawn?” He said looking at me questionably.

“Why is that the guys in my life think it’s ok to talk cryptically.   
Like I can read minds and know everything?” I said and raising my arms in the air. 

“What are you talking about?   
It was Yongguk that jumped on me and was so excited that you texted him last night that he just had to tell me when the sun was just coming up” he said annoyed at the thought. 

“So you have one of those to.   
I woke up to Amber reading the text on my phone because I wouldn’t tell her last night and went to sleep” I said surprised that I just found out that they all live together and Yongguk is a teenage girl now. 

Wait, how many are there? 

“Himchan, how many of you guys are there? I noticed in town that there different guys sometimes” I said not trying to be to nosey. 

“In the main house there are ten of us” he said like it was no big deal. 

“Damn that a lot of guys in one house” I said just trying to imagine that many people in one house. 

“Oh, there are some girls to.   
Zelo you met him. He has girl named Sunny and they have been together for four years.   
Youngjae has a girl named Yuri, they have been together for awhile now.   
Daehyun is the player of the group and I don’t think he’ll ever settle down.   
There is Leo the oldest and he as been with Marie forever.   
Jongup hasn’t found anyone yet so he hangs with Dae a lot.   
Me, well I think you know who I would like to end up with" He said as he looked over at me with a little grin and I just chuckled at that. If Amber could hear that she would be as red as tomato.

“I think you might just have a chance for that one, but hurt her and you’ll see my wrath” I said with evil smirk on my face. 

He looked at me wide eyed and then I gave him a wink of just kidding. 

“I know your a good guy.   
You have proved it over and over again so I think I can trust you with her.   
She had a boyfriend the summer before our Freshman year and when school started we found out he had cheated on her with one of the ‘Bitch Squad’.   
So please really don’t hurt her.” I said looking down at the ground. 

“I would never do anything like that.   
I treat my women like queens” he said puffing out his chest and I just looked at him. 

“You realized you just said women meaning multiples.” 

“I didn’t mean like that, not at the same time,” he said quickly to clarify what he meant. 

It made me wonder how experienced is Yongguk. I mean he did bring Jessica to the party and she isn’t know for her chastity. I felt sick thinking about it. 

We walked into the class and sat in our usual spots now.


	25. TBTL25

We got back to the house and I went to her dad’s office to see if he was home. He would do that sometimes if he didn’t have meetings and work from home. I knock on the door expecting no answer, but I hear a “Come in”. 

“Oh hello there Kia. What brings into my office?” he said with a questioning look. 

“I was wondering if you knew anything about my family and the accident?” I asked as politely as possible. 

“Why do you ask now? Why the accident?” he said in a concerned tone. 

“I lost them when I was so little and my grandparents well you know I wasn’t told anything about any of my family growing up. Someone mentioned something about my bloodline and their accident not be an accident and I have a destiny” I started talking really fast and trying to get it all out before any kinda of break down happened in front of him. 

“Ok, Kia just calm down and we can talk.   
First can you tell me who said these things to you?” he wondered and tried staying calm himself. 

“I don’t think I can tell you right now.   
I hope that’s ok.   
I just feel as though there is so much I don’t know and I’m not a kid anymore so if there is something I should know I would like too. Can you help?” I pleaded with a small tear threatening to fall down my cheek. 

“Of course I’ll help you.   
Yes I believe you are old enough to know somethings and since your parents aren’t here to tell you.   
I guess it falls on my shoulders.” He said coming over to the couch to sit with me in that caring parent mood. 

“I’m going to tell you some things and at first they maybe hard to understand or except, but I will not lie to you and tell you as much as I know.” he said with a sullen look on his face that this would be his job to do. 

“If you are to uncomfortable about telling me yourself, you can just point me in a direction to look for the answers I seek” I said try to sound confident. 

“No, I’ll tell you what ever you want to know.   
I knew your parents very well and for many years.   
It was no surprise to us when Amber said she had become friends with you.   
I was there for your birth and to watch you grow up and it hurt me to see all the pain and suffering you had to go through.   
You were with your grandparents and we didn’t feel it was our place to step in.   
Just be there when you need someone. It was the most we could do for you and your parents.   
You come from a very old bloodline that is almost extinct.   
I think there is you and two cousins that are left.   
Your family has been hunted to this point by,” and he took a really deep breath before continuing. 

“What do you mean by we’ve been hunted because of our bloodline?   
Bloodline of what? Hunted by who? Please explain this” I said in tone indicating I was about to break down and cry. 

“Calm down and I’ll continue.   
Just breath. You are from a bloodline of ‘Hunters’.   
You are a Lycan hunter. Do you understand?” he asked still watching me carefully.

“Lycans, you mean like in the movies? Werewolves?   
Your not joking are you?   
You are telling me that there are real life human wolves running around and my family hunted them?   
Are they who killed my parents? Who are they? Where are they?   
How do I kill them for my taking my parents from me?” I said quickly again and I can feel my blood on fire and came to the realization that this feeling was my awakening. 

“I’m on fire, this is the awakening isn’t it?” I said in a low voice and he reached over and touch me to see that I was indeed extremely hot. 

“How long has this been going on?” he asked very concerned now. 

“Answer my questions and I will answer yours” I said in a very firm tone. I have never talked to them in an manner other than the utmost respect. 

“Ok but you have to calm down.   
If you are going to awaken I need you to be calm and breath.   
In the beginning you can become very aggressive without meaning too.” He said to me in warning voice. 

I raise my head to look him straight in the eye and he noticed that my usual very light grey eyes were now very bright blue. He knew that I was indeed going into the awakening stage and tried his best to stay calm. 

Then it occurred to him what had happen in high school with the Jessica girl. So that means I’m a lot further along than he had realized.


	26. TBTL26

“If you stay calm and seated I will answer your questions, but the second you move from that spot you will leave.   
Do you understand?” he said as he stood and leaned against his desk knowing that being so close could be dangerous. 

I just nodded my head. 

“I met your father when he was in high school and just like you I believe it is when he had his awakening because of an attack from wild animal in the woods.   
He never told me what it was, but I could figure it out having heard the stories from my father about your father’s parents.   
Your father’s parents were aggressive ‘Hunters’ and had gone to help some others take down a pack a few towns over and they were ambushed. They were under the impression it was a small pack of five or six and when they arrived there was about fifty waiting for them. They never had a chance.  
When your father was attacked and awakened he confided in me that he didn’t want that life for himself seeing as most of his family had been killed in this war.   
He met your mother at the beginning of college and soon married her.   
He had told her before the wedding about what his family had done, but she loved him and he vowed to stay out of it.   
They moved over here hoping they could get away from the life, but it found them anyway and even though your father had never taken a single Lycans life they were still pursued and killed.   
He asked me that if any thing ever happened to him, that I would take care of your mother and you.   
I never would have imagined that they would die together.   
I have always been watching you not only because the promise I made to your father, but he was not sure if the gene had been passed on to you because of the events of your birth.   
He wasn’t sure if you being alive was because the bloodline wouldn’t let you die or that it died first and you were born normal like your mother.” He stood there watching me take in everything that he was saying.

I kept my head down low so he couldn’t see that it was only bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I stayed completely still which unnerved him a little but he had promised to tell me everything. 

“Your grandparents were not part of any of this and I’m pretty sure they had no idea about your father’s real family past.   
Their reaction to you was more their ignorance and superstition then them knowing the truth of anything.   
Amber does not know any of this.   
Like I said earlier their hope was that it had died in you and you were normal.” He said and I started to laugh a really low tone. He stood and told me again to stay calm and not move. 

I looked up to him and he saw it. The black scar that went up my face had now begun to streak a black strip in my hair stopping just over the top of my head. 

“Who and where? How do they die?” I said in my now lower menacing tone that I could no longer control. 

He step behind his desk to have something of substance between the two of us. 

“I’ll ask again. Who and where and how do they die?” this time I had a much more demanding tone and he knew if he didn’t calm me down now I was going to break free and that was not something he could let happen. 

He walked over to me as though he was going to continue the conversation, but instead I felt a prick and rush of liquid and darkness quickly took me before I could move to get out of there.

Amber’s mom came in the office with something to drink. She saw me passed out on the couch and the streak in my hair and look at her husband with a sad expression of a caring mother. 

“She is awakening, isn’t she?” she said so not wanting to hear the answer they had regretting ever saying again. 

He looked over at her and answered with a simple, “Yes.” 

He picked me up and brought down in the basement which I didn’t even know they had and I was soon to find out why.


	27. TBTL27

“What are we going to tell Amber?   
She is going to know something is wrong as soon as dinner comes and Kia’s not there.” Amber’s mom said trying not to break down as they lowered me onto a bed inside titanium cage. 

“We will just tell her the truth and she will maybe be able to help Kia get through this before it’s to late” her dad said as he backed out of the cage and wrapped the chains around the bars and locked it. 

Amber came downstair and it was quiet, not even the sound of her mother in the kitchen which was weird because she knew her dad was home too. 

She knew I had gone to talk to her like she had told me to. When she got to his office the door it was open and no one was in there. 

“Mom, Dad where are you?” she yelled out to hear quick foot steps up a flight of stairs. 

'We have more stairs in here’ she thought to herself because she didn’t know of any other places in her house that there were steps. 

She starts to walk in the kitchen to see her dad moving a set shelves back up against the wall. 

“Where were you guys? I heard steps. What’s going on? Where’s Kia?” she started with her quick questioning that she was famous for. 

Her parents told her to have a seat and they would explain everything. 

“Amber this is going to be hard to hear and I know your going to be upset about it but I need to listen to us and do as we ask, ok?” her dad said in firm but sad voice. 

This set off all kinds of alarms to her. Her parents were never sad and they weren’t ones to keep things from her, so she was really concerned especially because I wasn’t there for this important talk. 

“Amber, Kia is downstairs locked up right now.   
Before you get all upset and start with a tantrum I need you to listen.   
Your mother and I knew Kia’s parents very well.   
I went to high school with her dad and we were there when they got married and had Kia.” he said trying to stay calm himself. 

Amber was getting antsy in her seat. She wasn’t one to sit still if I was in trouble and her dad was going way to slow for her. She just wanted know why I was downstairs that she didn’t know existed and why was I locked up? 

“Dad get to the part where you put my best friend in the basement that I didn’t even know had” she said stern to her father and he tried to let it go because he knew why she was being like this. 

“Kia is from a bloodline of ‘Hunters’ and they are almost extinct.   
Her father’s parents were involved with it but her dad was not and tried to get away from all of them.   
They hunt Lycans and Lycans hunt them.   
Her parents accident was not an accident but an assignation.   
Do you understand so far?” he asked concerned for his daughter and her grasp on what was happening. 

"When she was born dead and came back her dad hoped that his line died with her and now she was normal like her mother.   
This is not the case.   
You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed anything a little different about her sometimes.   
Like the incident with the Jessica girl, you told me you had never seen her like that before and you were concerned.   
I’m sorry I didn’t put it together back then but she had begun her ‘awakening’.   
This is when a ‘Hunters’ blood begins to detect Lycans and they get stronger and faster.   
She said she was hot, like she was on fire. Has she ever told you that before?” he asked as looked right at Amber to see her reaction. 

She looked down and remember the one time she was pulled out of the woods and looked like she had a sunburn and even said she was hot when she woke up. 

“One time a few months ago when we went to that party.   
She got lost in the woods and when we found her she was hot and looked sunburnt.   
I thought it was just from her running around in the woods” she said and then all kinds of thoughts started to come to her. 

The encounters Kia had with the creature in the woods and the weird nightmares she had. She was going to keep quiet about those for now until she heard it all. 

“So what does it mean exactly that she is ‘awakening’” Amber asked her dad hoping to get a clearer answer and if her friend was going to be ok. 

"It means that her blood is searching for Lycans to kill and get revenge for her parents death.   
She is very insistent to know who they are and where they are so she can kill them.   
We were hoping that since the two of you have always been so close that you can calm her down and we can get her to come out of this ‘bloodlust’ stage.   
She has to be locked up because she will become very strong and aggressive and won’t care who she has to hurt to get to Lycans.   
It’s the curse of her bloodline.   
We can let you see her tomorrow when she wakes up but you have to do exactly what we say or you will not be able to see her until this passes.  
Is this something you think you can handle?” he asked as though there was any other answer. 

“Yes, anything to help her.   
She is my best friend, even more than that a sister and I can’t imagine doing anything in this world without her.” Amber answered very quickly. 

“Ok, let's eat and you can got to bed.   
There is nothing we can do tonight” her mother said with a soft voice and a hint of tears at her eyes. 

She hurt for the daughter at the table with her and the daughter in a cage below them.

Little did they know that on the other side of town their was someone else who was in violent rage.


	28. TBTL28

Leo looked at Youngguk tearing apart the entertainment room. He had shredded the couch and pulled the multitude of pillows apart and stuffing and feathers everywhere. 

“What the hell is wrong with you that you think you can destroy the house like this?” Leo said in his agitated Alpha voice. 

Yongguk stopped and turned to him and Leo saw it and knew something was very wrong. Yongguk eyes had gone dark red and all his muscles were pulled tight and his claws and fangs had come out. 

Leo screams out to Zelo. 

“Zelo get your ass down here right now!” Having the alpha yell for you was never a good thing and Zelo didn’t know what he had done to get yelled at like that. 

He came flying down the stairs and could immediately feel that his big brother was hurting, but why?

Zero walked into the room and jaw dropped open at the carnage he was staring at. 

“Yongguk why are doing this?   
Yongguk look at me and calm down before you end up in chains.” Zero tried to kept his voice calm but authoritative. 

Leo even though he was the alpha and could command him to stop. He wanted to know what happened. He knew if any one could get close to Yongguk right now it would be Zelo. 

Yongguk turned his head to look at both of them in full rage mode. On the verge of actually shifting and then they would be into real trouble. 

Yongguk is one of the biggest and strongest of their pack and even Zelo was no match for him if he shifted. 

The commotion had brought some of the other members over to see what was going on. 

Himchan was standing in the door and quickly got an idea and grabbed his phone. He could only think that something had happened to Kimberly and Yongguk could feel it. 

Yongguk had confided in him a few days ago that he thought that Kimberly was his mate because of the pull he felt ever time he saw her, talked to her, or even dreamed of her. 

The thing is Yongguk had kept to himself that I was a ‘Hunter’. He didn’t care though. He knew that the success of them working out after her ‘awakening’ was slim to none, but his blood, body, heart, wolf called out for her.

Zelo went into the room and got close to Yongguk and wrapped himself around him and kept telling to calm down, calm down. No one wanted to see any wolf in chains. If they lose to much control it’s their only defense. 

Yongguk started panting and pulling in his claws and fangs, but his body wouldn’t relax. Zero knew he couldn’t let go until he was all the way back to normal. 

Himchan stepped back and dialed Kimberly’s phone. It rang and rang until the voice mail picked up. He hung up and tried a text but nothing and I usually got back pretty quick. He next step was to call Amber. The phone rang once, twice, three times and then a very shaky voice answered. He knew right away she was crying. 

“What’s wrong?   
Did something happen?” he tried to ask like nothing was going on. 

He was genuinely concerned for the both of them. Amber as a possible mate and Kimberly as a friend. 

Amber wasn’t sure what she was suppose to say. My best friend has gone mad with bloodlust because she’s a ‘Hunter’ and has ‘awakened’. 

That thought was all he needed though and the long sigh she let out broke his heart. 

“Amber, I’m going to ask you something and may sound strange, but please be honest with me.   
Has something happen with Kimberly that you can’t talk about?” he tried to put it as simple as he could without giving to much away himself. 

He didn’t know what she knew or her family.

Amber let out a very cracked and quiet “Yes.” 

“I’m sorry to cut this short but can we talk tomorrow in person?   
I need to tell you somethings that might help you and Kimberly.” he asked kinda of quickly but softly to not upset her more than she already was. 

“I don’t know.   
My parents want me to help with something, but I’ll try.   
I text you tomorrow and let you know if I can met up” she said still crying into the phone. 

He hated to hang up knowing she was hurting so bad but he had bigger concerns at the moment. Himchan walked up behind Leo and told him as quietly as he could, wolves have very good hearing and all, that they had to put Yongguk in chains now. He knew what was going on.


	29. TBTL29

Leo did a very subtle head tilt in agreement and Youngjae went back to get the others to come help because as soon as Yongguk realizes what they were doing he is going to bolt. He might just end up somewhere dangerous. 

Leo locked eyes with Zelo to let him know that something was going to happen and not to let go of his brother no matter what. 

All of sudden the room filled with wolves in full rage mode to get the strongest of their wolves down a flight of stairs and in chains on the wall. 

Yongguk was in shock that he was in chains. He thought he was calming down and they would let him go until Himchan walked to him with a sunken look in his eyes. Himchan sat down on the floor behind the line of where the chains could reach to tell him the news he was dreading to be true. 

“Yongguk, Kimberly has ‘awakened’.   
I think you already knew that and I think Amber’s parents have locked her up.   
How they know I don’t know, but Amber was a mess on the phone and told me something had happened to Kimberly.   
You are sensing her pain because she is your mate am I right?” Himchan asked trying help his friend.

Yongguk dropped his head with a small nod. The rest of the pack was listening and realized how dire this situation was. 

A wolf and a ‘Hunter’. 

'Is that even possible’. They were all thinking. Then as they expected of their enforcer he charged at Himchan and pulled on the chains trying to get free. He growled and whimpered to try anything to get off this wall and to his mate. 

I woke up and felt really groggy and everything was dark. Was I still sleeping, dreaming? 

No. 

It was cold and I could smell damp concrete. I sat up and put my feet on the ground and immediately pulled them back up because the floor freezing. 

I stayed there balled up in the bed trying to remember what happened. I could recall being in Amber’s dads office and being told things that made my body and blood set on fire. I started to remember brief moments of the conversation and just like before my skin began to burn. The room didn’t seem so cold anymore. I then notice a small light and what looked like a set of stair and bars all around me. 

“Are you awake?” I heard in a soft voice trying to be quiet incase I wasn’t up yet. 

“Yes, I’m awake and where am I?” I replied calmer than yesterday, but I could feeling it bubbling up and I had no control over it. 

I heard light foot steps coming down and then a set of even lighter thumps behind it. It was Amber’s mom with a tray of food and Amber right behind her with her head down. 

'Why was Amber so sad and quiet?’ I thought. 

“I brought you something to eat since you didn’t have dinner last night.” She said in slight shaky voice. 

Amber was still standing there with her head down and I was getting more nervous that she hadn’t said anything to me. 

“Where am I and why am I here?” I asked in a scared tone. 

“What do you remember of yesterday, Kia?” her mother asked me and like a flash of memories the whole conversation in her dad’s office came flooding back fast. 

I stand up immediately and reach for her mother and Amber pulled her back just in time spilling the tray everywhere.


	30. TBTL30

“Why am I in here?   
What did you do to me?   
Let me out and answer my questions or I will find out for myself?” I said in a very menacing voice. 

Amber raised her head to see me up against the bars reaching out with shining blue eyes and my whole body rigged and straining to get out. 

“Answer me?” I scream at the two of them and then a heavy set of foot steps come down the stairs quickly. 

“You lied to me.   
You told me you would tell me everything if I listened to you.   
What gives you the right to put me in here?” I seethed out at him.

I start throwing everything that I could at the bars. I ripped the toilet off the floor and shattering it against them. I began to pull at the steal frame of the bed that I had woke up on. 

I was out of control and so pissed off to be locked up and still no answers on how to avenge my parents. 

“Tell me,” I scream again and Amber looked so shocked that I had really become so aggressive. 

She started to walk up to the cage yelling back, “This is not you.   
This is not my best friend, my sister.   
This is not the person you want to be.   
Stop it. Stop it.” 

She began pulling at her hair in frustration, but before she could cross the line on the floor her dad pulled her back and I tried once again to reach through them to get ahold of any thing I could. 

“Amber I told you she doesn’t know what she is doing.   
This is not her and until she can calm herself down she will continue to try and get out.   
She will hurt you if you get to close.” he said in a firm tone to get through Amber’s head to not get close to me right now. 

“No. She is not a monster and she is not this thing.   
She is my best friend and I don’t care if she kills me I will get her back.” she wiggled out of his hold and ran up to the bars. 

Her parents look horrified as a evil grin crosses my face. I grab Amber tightly up against the bars threatening to either be let out or they would lose someone they love too. 

“You seem to know so much about me.   
So will I do it?   
Will I take your only child form you?   
Will you answer me on how to kill them?   
I will let the your precious little girl go?   
Tick. Tock. What’s it going to be mommy and daddy?” She haunted them.

What I didn’t expect was Amber to turn in my arms and grab me back. 

“I won’t let go until you come back to me.  
We have been through so much that I will not lose you now.   
Look at me Kimberly and remember who you really are.   
You are not a monster, a freak, and you are not a killer.   
If this is the only way to bring you back and satisfy your anger than do it, kill me.   
I will still love you and come to you in the dark to remind of you of who you really are.” Amber said starting to cry not only because of the pain of being pinned to the bars but the pain she could see in my eyes. 

“Come back to me please, please Kia come back to me?” she pleaded as the look on my face didn’t change at all. 

I felt such a pang of hurt and guilt in my heart that I was wrestling with the blood boiling inside me and the love for Amber in my heart and listening to her plea for me to let go. 

I let go of my grip on her and tried to slink away but she had a grasp around my torso and refused to let me back away. 

“Let go Amber while you can.   
I don’t know how long I can control this feeling.” I said in pleading and scared voice. 

Her parents took this opportunity to grab Amber and pull away from the bars. Her mother pulled her up the stairs as fast as she could much to Amber’s protest. Now it was her father and me staring at each other.


	31. TBTL31

Zelo sat there looking at his brother in chains on the wall pulling and growling. He was trying his best to get out of them, even though he should know that it was impossible considering he was the one that tested them when they where installed decades ago. Every now and then he would stop and whimper. 

Zelo knew he was feeling whatever was going on with Kimberly. Now knowing that she was an ‘awakening Hunter’ and the pain and torment they go through when they do, he felt so bad for his brother. 

All he could do was be there for the moments he did calm down and get some water and what little food he would take. He still didn’t understand how this could happen, but the universe was the one that decides who they ended up with not them. 

Leo and the rest of the pack where also trying to find out how a ‘Hunter and Wolf’ could be mates. They needed to know what was the background of Kimberly’s family. It might help answer their problem and questions. 

Himchan came down to see how it was going and was saddened to see their strongest pack member in such distress. He told Zelo he was going over to Amber’s to see if he could get answers. Even it meant that he revealed their existence to them. 

Leo was not happy about this and insisted on going to make sure that Himchan was not walking into a trap. To also make sure he only revealed as much as he needed to. 

As the Alpha his first priority was to protect his pack and the thought of just revealing to a stranger that they existed and was living in town made him very uneasy. 

“Himchan have you called her yet?” Leo asked. 

“No. I was just about to.   
I wanted to check on Yongguk first.   
The fact that he is still this agitated means things aren’t going good on Kimberly’s side.   
I’m glad your coming with me because I have never seen a ‘Hunter awaken’.  
She is my friend so I’m kinda of worried about seeing her like that.” Himchan admitted to Leo. 

He looked down at his phone and called Amber’s number. It only rang two times and there was an answer. She was crying just like last night and he felt so bad that she was upset. 

“Amber are you ok?” he asked concerned. 

“No. I don’t know what to do.   
She is losing herself and I don’t know what to do to bring her back?   
I can’t lose her, I just can’t.” she said started to cry harder making it kinda hard to understand what she was saying but he got the gist of it. 

“Amber, I’m coming over and bringing someone with me. We are going to try and help.” Himchan said as calmly as he could. 

“How can you help?   
You don’t know what is going on?   
I don’t think my dad wants anyone over right now.” she said in the steadiest voice she could get. 

“Amber just trust me ok.   
Does your dad know what is going on?” Himchan asked trying to get a feel to what they were walking into. 

“Yes. He’s know all along and never told us.   
How could keep all this a secret?” she said starting to break down again. 

“I’ll be there shortly.   
Just hang on a little longer.   
Be careful ok.   
Wait for us.” Himchan said before hanging up.

He looked at Yongguk one more time on the wall and knowing he heard every word he was beginning to become angered again. 

Leo grabbed his arm and told him they needed to leave and that Zelo was the only one to go near Yongguk. The Luna: Marie was not even to approach him. 

The two brothers heard the door close upstairs and Yongguk looked up at Zelo, “You know you can only keep me here for so long before I get free.   
Brother don’t stand in my way when it happens.   
I don’t want to hurt you.”

Zelo just dropped his head and he knew his brothers words were true and they needed to get this sorted and soon.


	32. TBTL32

“So how long do you think you can keep me in here?” I said in low raspy voice. 

“As long as it takes for you to get this bloodlust of yours under control.   
I will no let you hurt anyone.   
Your dad wouldn’t want you to become like the rest of his family.   
If he was here, I know he would have done the same thing.   
As matter of fact he is the one that built that cage your in and spent time in it himself.   
So if you long for a connection to your parents know that he sat in that very same spot and me in this one.   
I was the one that brought him food and water everyday. I was the one that reminded him that he didn’t want to be like them.   
That he needed to get his senses back and become human again to have the life he always talked about.” he said in matter of fact tone. 

“Oh, is this reminiscing time again.   
Are you trying to make some kind of connection with me?   
I will kill the beast that took my parents from me and if that means I become a monster than so be it.   
I don’t care what you did for my father or what you think your doing for me.   
I will get out of hear and when I do you and your perfect fucking family better be long gone.   
I will go right through you and if you don’t tell me soon the answers I require I will burn this fucking world down to find them.” I said lowering my head as if I was done with this conversation. 

“I know the Kia that I have watched grow all these years is still in there.   
You would not have let Amber go earlier and pleaded for her to get away from you.” He said trying to evoke any emotion from me. 

“A moment of weakness.   
It will not happen again.   
I promise you that.   
I feel my blood, body and mind getting stronger.   
So keep trying daddy to save this little girl.   
It won’t work I have a hold of her now and I will not let go until our parents are avenged.” I said in low hoarse voice. 

Amber’s dad picked up real quickly that he was talking to the ‘Hunter’ and not Kia like he thought. 

"Is this what it’s like to be a ‘Hunter’?   
You lose yourself and become someone or something else to be able to do what the ‘Hunters’ do to the Lycans.” He asked the thing in front of him.

He heard the doorbell and got up to head upstairs as my eyes watched his every move and he last statement was, “I will get her through this and whatever or whoever you are will be gone, I swear on her father’s promise.”

Amber’s mom went to get the door when Amber came flying down the stairs. 

“Mom wait.   
I know who it is.   
Dad and you may want to go sit down because I think we are about to get some answers to all of this.” Amber said in her quick talking tone and her dad came out the kitchen doorway just in time to see a face he hadn’t see in twenty years and he hadn’t aged a day. 

“Amber wait, close the door.” her dad said in a hurried voice. 

It was to late. Himchan had opened the door all the way and Leo was making his way inside. The same shocked look on Leo's face from recognizing the man standing in front of him. 

“You are not Kimberly’s father are you?” Leo asked planted in his spot by the door and a hand on Himchan’s arm to not let him enter any further into the house. 

“No. I’m Amber’s father and what are you doing here?  
How do you still look so young?” Amber’s dad asking already knowing the answer with all that had been going on. 

“We are here to help with Kimberly.” Leo tried to explain. 

“How can you possibly help her.   
Leo and this young man are Lycans, aren’t you?” Ambers dad said firmly while pushing Amber and her mom behind him. 

“Yes. We didn’t come to hurt any of you.   
Himchan here met the girls at college and got to know them.   
I was not aware that she was your daughter or Kimberly’s connection to you.   
I am correct to assume you know of ‘Hunters’ if you know of Lycans?” Leo asked as he also slowly moved Himchan back by his side. 

Amber looked over to see Himchan looking down now knowing what Amber must be thinking. That he is a monster and he might not get the chance to sort all this out. With the way Leo and her dad were interacting with each other. 

Amber’s dad stood firm and answered with a “Yes.” 

“Can we all calm down and sit and talk this out?   
We came to help and get answers ourselves.” Himchan said from the side of Leo. 

Leo looked over at him. He was still on guard and looked and did a small head tilt to agree with his pack member. 

Amber’s dad said, “If you can somehow help with any of this I guess, but if any of you make any moves that feel threatening at all I will kill you.” He said in the strongest tone he could get to come out. 

Leo raised his eye brow that a mere human had just threatened him. He let it side considering he was just trying to protect his family and Leo could relate. 

That is why he came to begin with, for Himchan and Yongguk.


	33. TBTL33

They all moved slowly to the living room to sit down and not even thinking Amber’s mom offered them something to drink like a good hostess. Amber’s dad grabbed her hand like what was she doing. They declined the offer also wanting to get this over with and they weren’t exactly invited guest. 

They all heard a screeching screams coming from below and that concerned them all and made the conversation start.

Himchan’s phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. It was Zelo asking if they had got there yet and if so what was happening because Yongguk had just gone berserk. 

He looked over at Leo and showed him the screen. Leo gave him another head tilt and Himchan began typing that they had just got there but they could hear Kimberly screaming from underneath them and to just keep them informed on Yongguk’s condition. 

“Who is that? It is really that important to be texting at time like this?” Amber’s dad said rather irritated like a kid acting up at the dinner table. 

Leo looked him scare in the eye and said in a fierce tone to remind him exactly who he was talking too,   
“You are not the only one having an issue with someone you care about.   
So watch how you talk to me or my member.   
We came out of concern for Kimberly and we can just as easily leave and find what we need without you.   
Himchan was concerned for Amber after hearing her so upset and that is the only reason I am here.” 

“What do you mean by help Kimberly?   
What is wrong with the person your speaking of?   
Why would Himchan be so concerned about Amber and how did he know she was upset?” He rambled off questions looking over at his daughter. 

“Himchan called me last night after our conversation and he could tell I was upset and then he called just a little bit ago to say he was coming over to help and I was crying” she tried to explain to her father who was now shooting daggers at his daughter. 

“We know Kimberly is from a ‘Hunter’ bloodline and is going through an ‘awakening’.   
We came here to find out more about her families back ground and why she would be a mate for one of our pack members?” Leo said as though it was everyday statement. 

“What do you mean by mate?   
She can’t be a mate. She is a ‘Hunter’.   
Her whole body is down there fighting to try and find a way out to kill the Lycans that killed her parents.   
Your telling me that she is one your pack members mates.   
From everything I know that is not possible.   
If she gets free, it has vowed to kill anyone or thing that gets in it's way.   
Even us.   
It already had Amber against the cage bars.   
It is quickly becoming very strong and The cage that her father built I can only hope it’s strong enough to hold her.” Amber’s father said now very confused. 

Leo sat there listening to him and the screaming under him. 

“You have started to refer to her as it.   
So she is in full bloodlust and losing her humanity.   
That seems awfully quick for an ‘awakening’.   
What happened that she became to be so?” Leo said in a calm manner of speech. 

“I didn’t recognize the signs until yesterday.   
She started a few weeks before the end of her senior year of high school, but kept it from us.   
She had hurt a girl that had been bullying her all of her life.   
I should have put it together then because that was not like her, but I assumed she had got pushed to far and pushed back.” he said and Amber chimed in.

"She also had an encounter with a wolf in the woods a couple of months ago and started having strange nightmares.   
She would draw eyes and started sculpting a wolves head in class.” She looked down feeling guilty she had not told her parents everything last night. 

Leo looked at her and asked her if she could describe the wolf? 

“Kia said that it had black fur and red eyes and growled at her every time she would try to move away from it.” Amber said kinda of scared talking to Leo. 

“She met it at the falls and he was worried she was scared and would try to jump so he blocked her.   
She mange to hit him and get away and then passed out.   
That is when Amber and I found her and heard Yongguk telling me to get her out of there.   
He sensed another wolf in the area and he didn’t want Amber to see or hear anything if he had to get it out the area.” Himchan spoke up. 

Leo looked over at him and scowled, “You knew about her all this time and didn’t say anything.” 

"I didn’t know she was a ‘Hunter’.   
Just like he said, I didn’t pick up on it till it was to late.   
Yongguk had confided in me that he knew she was his mate.   
He never said anything about an ‘awakening’ or a ‘Hunter’.   
I think he knows now if he didn’t before.   
You saw the way he acted last night and when I called Amber and he heard her voice I put it together.   
Sorry I should of told you everything last night but we had our hands full with him.” Himchan said like a little child telling gone himself to his father.


	34. TBTL34

They heard another loud scream only this time it sounded more human and in pain. Amber’s dad stood up and headed towards the kitchen. 

Leo stood up and asked if they could see her and Amber’s dads eyes about popped out. 

“Why in the hell would I let you anywhere near her?” He said shocked he had even been asked that. 

“If we can talk to her or it, maybe we can find out how this is happening.   
Not the ‘awakening’ that’s obvious now, but being mates.” Leo said almost genuinely concerned. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. You’ll only agitate her more.” he said. 

Leo looked over at Himchan and in a split second Himchan had Amber’s dad against the wall. Amber screamed at him to let him go. Her mother was thinking they were going to be killed. 

Leo quickly found the shelves covering the staircase and pulled it open and headed down them to see a ghost looking child pulling and yanking at the chains that surrounded the cage she was trapped in. 

“You. Are you the ones that killed my parents?” she yelled at him with bright blue eyes. 

“So you can sense a Lycan. You are fully awaken.   
No, child my pack did not kill your parents.   
We were not in this area when your parents were killed. If we had they would still be alive.   
We don’t take human lives unless we are attacked.   
We do not participate in this war of 'Lycans and Hunters’.   
Now I have some questions for you.   
Who were your parents? Why do you look like that? How did you become a mate to Yongguk?” He asked in a calm tone standing right at the line on the floor very familiar to why it was painted there. 

“Why should I answer any of your fucking questions you killer, Leo?” he heard my voice dropping levels. 

“If you don’t, I will have to resort to more extreme measures and considering the pain Yongguk is already in I would rather not cause him anymore.” He said again in a calm manner. 

I began to laugh. “Go ahead and try. You might be surprised at what you find inside this cage.   
I may have a small frame, but I’m sure your aware of a ‘Hunters’ true strength.” I laughed again in a very low menacing voice. 

“So, I am no longer speaking to the poor girl inside the cage but her ‘Hunter’.   
That will make things easier for me. I would hate to have hurt the girl.   
You, I am more than willing to take care of.   
I will only take enough that you will exit her body and then allow her mate to heal her?” It was his time to laugh and start to change. 

I stood there and squared my body as I watched him release his claws and fangs. His shirt began to rip as his muscles where pulled tight and grew in thickness. 

A wicked grin grew across my face as I gazed at him now in full rage mode. 

He went to approach the cage and before either us could even get close to each other Amber threw herself in-between us and scream for us to stop. 

At the sound of Amber screaming Himchan released her father and ran down the stair at top speed just in time to pull her out of the way.


	35. TBTL35

Leo ripped the chains from the cage like they were threads of string and I reached through the bars to grab Leo by throat. This only made him grow in size and grab my wrist easily releasing himself from my grasp. His claws digging into my forearms. 

I let out a screech of pain and he began to push me backward so he could get in the cage with me. 

Himchan's phone began to buzz and he thought ‘shit, not right now’. 

He flipped Amber over to pin her to the ground so she didn’t go near the cage. Amber’s parents were on the stairs not knowing what to do. Pull the guy off their daughter that seemed to be helping or try to get the ramped up wolf from getting in the cage with Kia. 

Amber’s mom went to move from the stairs and her husband stopped her. He knew that getting anywhere near Leo and Kia right now could end with them being hurt or killed. All he could do is wait for the wolf to go inside and try seal the cage behind him. 

He hoped that they would both come out alive knowing that Leo had to be older and more in control. When they were talking all he kept saying is how he wanted to help and he hoped that was still the plan and not kill her. 

The poor girl already died once and remembering his promise to her dad that he would watch over her. What was he to do now. It was all in Leo’s hands now. 

Amber yelled out for him not to kill me. This put even a bigger smile on my face knowing he would have a distraction now and pulled him in the cage with me flipping him over and landing some punches to his sternum. 

Himchan's phone kept buzzing again and he looked at the screen to see it was Zelo. 

“Make it quick things are really bad over here.” is all Himchan could get out before Zelo started yelling into the phone 

“He’s free.   
He broke the chains.   
He coming right for you guys.” Zero screamed into the phone receiver. 

Leo’s head turned slightly while trying to hold my arms up and dodge my knees from going into his rib cage. With a quick flip and claws sinking into my shoulder blades and fangs into my shoulder and collar bone. 

They all heard the door being knocked down and Himchan knew it was Yongguk. He grabbed Amber and put her behind him and told her parents to get off the stairs now and go to the corner and not move. 

Yongguk let out a loud growl and was down the stairs in seconds. He was staring at Leo in the cage with Kimberly. Himchan stood in the corner blocking Amber and her parents. He turned his head slowly and lowered it to look at her parents and began to approach them. 

Leo said Yongguks name in a demanding tone to not hurt the humans and help with ‘His Mate’. That was all it took and turned to head to the cage. 

He looked inside to see Leo on top of me and the blood coming from various parts of my body. He growled as he walked over to the cage door to open it and Leo growled back letting him know he needed to help not attack. 

“Yongguk she is fully awaken we need to get the ‘Hunter’ out of her.   
She needs to calm down or Kimberly will be gone forever.” Leo said with a sound of concern in his voice but still stern enough to be a warning. 

Yongguk walked in and grabbed my arms by sinking his claws into my biceps and pulling me off while Leo had let go of my back. This allowed me to be pulled out of the cage so they could handle me better. 

As soon as my legs were free I got a good hit to side of Leo face and he let out low growl and Yongguk dug his claws in deeper and I began to whence in pain. He couldn’t stop tough. Pain was the only thing that was going to get the human me to come back to the surface. Then they could move me to a more secure location. 

Leo pinned down my legs with claws in my calves. Amber and her parents could only watch in horror to all the injuries I was taking.

HImchan looked at the paling Amber and grabbed her and her parents and ushered then quickly up the stairs. Amber tried to get back down there, but Himchan blocked the way with his body. 

“Their going to kill her” Amber sobbed into Himchan’s shirt. 

“No. They know what their doing and Yongguk would never kill his mate.   
He would rather kill Leo before Kimberly.   
Wolves protect their mates first before anything else” he tried to explain but all Amber could hear is the screams that were coming from below them. 

“Listen Amber, pain or a traumatic event is the only thing that can bring the human side of her back to the surface.   
They have to weaken her so they can get rid of her ‘Hunter’.” he said. 

Amber’s dad said, “Like when I reminded her that her dad didn’t want to become a ‘Hunter’.   
He wanted a normal life and family.   
It seem to calm him down and he slowly became himself again.   
I was scared at first when I let him out that it was a trick.   
He hugged me and thanked me for not letting him become one of those things.” He said remembering the torment he had gone through for weeks. 

“Amber, she has already had so many traumatic events that that is what is feeding her ‘Hunter’ so the only way for her is pain.” Himchan said after finding out the events of her life from Amber at school that day.


	36. TBTL36

Himchan looked at her dad and asked, “When did she get that streak in her hair? It wasn’t there a few days ago.” 

“It formed when I was telling her about her parents.   
What her father’s family was and about what you guys are.   
I made her sit on the couch and started telling her the story of her family because she had said someone had something to her.   
It not being an accident and she had a destiny.   
I asked her who, but she wouldn’t tell me?   
Why?” he asked to see if they had some information he didn’t. 

Himchan looked around for a minute and then heard another scream. 

“The streak is a sign of a Lycanthrope bloodline.   
If she is from a ‘Hunter’ bloodline than that’s not possible.   
You said the ‘Hunter’ was from her father’s side.   
What do you know about her mother’s side?” he asked as though he was putting the pieces together in his mind. 

“They are still alive and strongly against the wedding and them having Kia.   
When they had to take Kia after her parents death they were very cruel to her.   
They called her a demon that would steal their soul.” Amber said looking at Himchan to see if he could help with anything else. 

“Leo said himself that ‘Hunter and Wolves’ are not possible.” Amber’s dad repeated. 

Himchan was still thinking and they heard a final scream of pain in a very high pitch of a girls voice. Amber jumped up to go see what was going on. Himchan and her dad both grabbed her and pulled her back to her seat. 

Himchan got up and told everybody to not move and if yelled to “go", to get out or upstairs somewhere safe quickly. 

HImchan went to head down the stairs. He stopped when he saw at Yongguk coming up the stairs with me over his shoulder. Leo following close behind. 

“We have to go now while she is out.   
We need to get her chains before she wakes.   
This fight is far from over” Leo said passing Himchan. 

Yongguk walked out of the kitchen with me slung over his shoulder. 

Amber’s dad stands up to ask where they were taking me and Yongguk growled at him and he stayed were he was. He still insisted on knowing were they were taking me. 

Leo said coming out behind Yongguk, “We are going to take to our place and put in chains.   
She won’t be able to get loose from them and hurt anyone.   
We will not stop until can bring her back.   
There are still questions I have for you.   
I know you have the answer too.   
I’ll be back and we will talk then.” The two of them walked out of the house.

Himchan looked back at Amber wanting to bring her with him and explain everything. 

He knew it wasn’t the time and he left with a kiss on her forehead and I’ll text you tomorrow. He left closing the door behind him as best he could since Yongguk broke it down.

Amber’s dad sat back down and put his head in his hands. 

“What do I do now?   
How do save my two beautiful girls from these monsters?   
What was I suppose to do?” He looked up at the ceiling as though he was asking someone that wasn’t there. 

Amber and her mom just sat there listening and both had started to break down.


	37. TBTL37

“Dad I trust that Himchan will make sure she is ok.   
He has been looking out for her since they met in class the first day of school.   
I know your worried that she is going to be lost.   
You know she is stronger than that.   
She is a fighter and we all know it.   
If they can help better than us then we have to trust them.   
I do like Himchan and I’m not sure what that means now.   
Sorry.” is all she could say through her tears. 

“Amber you don’t understand that if she is indeed Yongguk's mate she will become one of them and leave us.   
Mates stay together forever and she would be part of their pack.   
She would not be allowed to have human interaction unless the Alpha permits her too.   
I don’t know if Leo is that kind of Alpha since has been able to keep them a secret for more than twenty years.” he said putting his back into his hands trying not to let them see the tears in his eyes. 

“At least they weren’t the pack that killed her parents or this would be even harder.” he say through his hands. 

Amber’s eyes got huge and in loud voice “You know who killed her parents?   
You knew this whole time that it wasn’t an accident?   
You let her go through her whole life blaming herself for surviving.   
What the hell haven’t you told us now?   
Do you know it all?   
How could you keep all of this form Kia and me?   
The two of you raised me to always be honest and promised to never lie to me.   
It’s all been a lie.” She ran upstairs and slammed her door to make the point. 

A car pulled up to the house and Marie quickly went to the door to open it sensing something isn’t right. 

She looked in horror as the guys climbed out of the car. Yongguk was carrying a girl dripping and covered in blood. 

“What did you do to that poor girl?” she asked with grave concern for life of the child. 

Leo walked ahead of them to clear the way to basement so they could get Kimberly in chains before she woke up. 

The rest of the pack mimicked Marie’s look as they walked through the house with a trail of blood dripping behind them. 

Zelo started to come up the stairs after trying to reanchor the chains in the wall. He saw Leo and backed down the stairs to see Yongguk with Kimberly lifelessly swung over his shoulder and Himchan behind him. She looked horrible. 

“What happened?” Zero asked still in shock at the condition girl in Yongguk’s arms. 

“She has in fully ‘awakened’ and her ‘Hunter’ was in control.   
We had to inflict enough pain to bring her back to the surface.” Leo said as though is was natural thing. 

Jongup quickly found his way down the stairs after seeing the blood and hearing how bad it looked. He wanted to see if he could help with the wounds. Without thinking he quickly ran up to her to only be thrown backwards and hit the opposite wall. 

Yongguk looked at him with piercing eyes. Leo told Yongguk to back down. She needed tending to and Jongup was qualified to do it. 

Zelo stood by his brother and placed an hand on his forearm for support. Watching someone else touch your mate was hard enough, but with how badly she was damaged he had to be hurting himself. 

Jongup quickly stripped her to examine the extent of the wounds. Sunny gave him a sheet to cover her for modesty with the pack of boys looking on. 

Yongguk couldn’t help but let out a few low growls to enforce she was his. 

He went over to Jongup to tell him he would help heal her wounds by licking them. Before he could even get his face close enough Jongup covered his mouth. 

“You can’t heal her that way.   
She is still a ‘Hunter’ and their blood is poisinous to us.   
So until you turn her, she can’t be healed by you.” Jongup told him.

Marie looked at Leo and saw the blood on his mouth and quickly turned him to face her. 

“Did you bite her? Are you ok?” she asked very concerned for her mates well being. 

“I’m fine. It only made me a little nauseous at first but it has already passed.   
I am a pureblood and older than most of you so it doesn’t affect me as bad.” He said to calm his mate down. 

“I’m royalty and stronger than almost any wolf out there.   
If you can handle her blood than so can I.” and he once again tried to help heal her. 

Leo grabbed him by the back of is hair and pulled him back which insued in Yongguk turn on his Alpha and let out feirce growl. Leo looked at him with tinting eyes as to not be intimidated by his enforcer. 

“Yes Yongguk your probably right that the blood won’t be as affective on you either.   
If it was only a small wound I wouldn’t stop you, but with the amount of blood you would have to consume to help heal all her wounds would definitely make you sick and weak.   
Right now we need you at full strength for when she wakes.” Leo explained in a calm tone to get Yongguk’s wrath to subside. 

Himchan looked at Yongguk and asked if the could helped. He was only met but a fierce growl.


	38. TBTL38

Leo told everyone but Yongguk and Marie to leave and let me be taking care of. Yongguk let Marie his Luna help Jongup apply medication and bandage to my wounds. 

Marie noticed that the smaller ones had begun to heal already indeed showing the power of a ‘Hunter’ to take damage and keep fighting. 

When I was all bandaged up they laid me on a bed of furs the girls had brought down from their supply room. 

Marie put the chains on my wrists and ankles and made sure they were secure. Yongguk still standing in constant view of his mate and the treatment of me. 

When all was done, he slid himself down the other side of the wall and allowed Zelo to lock him up as well. When I was to wake up, no one knew who was going to be there. 

If the ‘Hunter’ was not gone then Yongguk would try and attack again. They would need to give her time to heal. 

Leo knew that this could be long process and warned Yongguk that he may have to battle his mate as a ‘Hunter’ to bring me back as Kimberly the girl. 

He did not sleep that night and just stared at the small girl laying in front of him. He felt so hurt and guilty that he had to be so aggressive with me. The pain of having to maybe do it over and over again to get his mate back broke his heart. 

He was determined to do what ever it took to get me back. He had spent two hundred years alone without a mate. He watched his pack members be happy with their mates and pups. He was not about to lose me before he even got the chance to know me. 

He could see I was dreaming and it wasn’t a pleasant one. He wanted to get back inside my head to help me like he had done before. He was sure the ‘Hunter’ would be there now. He would only cause me more pain and so he just sat and watched. 

Zelo came down one more time before heading off to bed make sure his brother had everything he needed. He looked over at the girl on the furs to see I was struggling with what ever was going on in my mind. 

“Just be patient. I'm sure she will be ok and you can have the life you have always wanted.” He said with loving intentions towards his brother to help calm him for the night to come.

Yongguk kept a vigilante watch over me until morning came and slowly began to drift off. The previous few days were getting to him and he needed some rest. Just as he began to fall into a deep slumber he heard the grunt of pain. 

He quickly opened his eyes to see I was trying to move and sit up. 

With all the wounds on my body it was making it difficult for me to move with out wincing. 

He had stood up and began to pull on his chains wanting to help me and then remembered that he himself was chained and couldn’t get to my side. 

I heard the rattling of chains and quickly opened my eyes to see Yongguk chained to a wall on the other side of the room. I looked down and saw fur and bandages all over my body and I hurt all over. 

I was also chained to a wall and was getting very scared now. The last thing I remembered was being in a cage and everything going dark. 'Where was I now that had Yongguk and I in chains?’ I thought.

I tried to remember what had happened over the past few days. I had talked to Amber’s dad. He told me a bunch of things about my family, my parents death, and being a ‘Hunter’ and Lycans. It was all fuzzy after that. 

I still had so many questions, but those could wait. 

The first thing was where was I. What did Yongguk have to do with it. 

Yongguk noticed that I was staring at him. I was not actually looking at him as though. I was in deep thought. 

“If you have anything you want to ask go ahead.   
I'll tell all that I can.” Yongguk said in in his calm and velvetly low voice. 

Damn that was sexy, wait questions not boys. 

“Where am I and how did I get here?   
Why am I here?   
Is Amber’s family ok?” I stopped asking still trying to get my own thoughts in order. 

“You are at our place.   
I brought you here a few nights ago.   
You are here because the cage at Amber’s parents house wasn’t going to hold you for very long as fully ‘awakened Hunter’.   
Leo and I had to inflict injuries on you to get the ‘Hunter’ to subside for now.   
Amber’s family is fine and will be contacted today to keep them updated on your condition.   
She really cares for you, that Amber girl.” he said still with a calm tone trying to figure out who he was really talking to. 

He was warned by Leo that the ‘Hunter’ will try anything to get out and even pretend to be gone.


	39. TBTL39

“So that’s why I’m in chains?   
I could hurt someone?” I looked up and said with urgency   
“Did I hurt any of them?” 

“No. The ‘Hunter’ in you tried to hurt Amber to get out and hunt.   
You came forward for a brief moment and let her go I was told.   
After that Leo and Himchan went over there to see how you where doing?   
I was out of control.   
They knew something was wrong on your side.  
When they got there they found you as a full ‘Hunter’.   
Himchan protected the family and Leo entered the cage with you to get you to calm down.   
I broke free from here and went to help you.   
I’m really sorry we had to hurt you so badly.   
Your ‘Hunter’ is really strong and can not be allowed to be free.   
It only wants vengeance for your parents and will hurt anyone that gets in it way.   
You become like a wild animal after it’s prey with no compassion to who you may hurt along the way until you are satisfied.” he said slowly lowering is head feeling guilty that he could see the pain of his words and wounds he help inflict. 

“Why where you going crazy?   
Why would you be locked up because of what I was going through?   
Wait how did you know I was going though anything?   
Why are you locked up now if you have me locked up?” I started asking questions like Amber in a quick ramble. 

“Your my mate and I can feel it when you are hurting.   
When you started to change I could feel your anger and pain and began to tare the place apart so they put me down here in chains. When you were being attacked by Leo I could feel there was something wrong because you had faded away but the physical pain was there and I knew the both of you needed help.   
I am the enforcer for this pack and strongest and even though I’m the one that attached and tested those chains knowing my mate was endanger and in pain my wolf gave me the strength to break free.   
A wolves mate is the most important thing to them and will protect them even over their pack members.” he tried to explain so I could understand the circumstances we were in. 

“So why are you locked up now?” I asked shyly. 

“I had to be put back in chains to stop from hurting Jongup for treating your wounds.   
When a wolf first finds it’s mate it is very protective until they can bond.   
If your ‘Hunter’ was to wake first I would attack you. Without Leo here to keep me calm enough so I wouldn’t do any permanent damage to you.   
You have enough wounds at the moment and your human form can only handle so much.   
Your ‘Hunter’ can only heal you so fast.   
Normally a wolf can heal it’s mates wounds but because you are still a ‘Hunter’ your blood is poisonous to us.   
Do you understand?   
Do you remember anything from the last couple of days?   
How much did her dad tell you about your family and what they did?” He began to question me now. 

“I remember him telling me about my father’s family.   
He didn’t want to be a ‘Hunter’.   
That their accident was an assignation and” I started to feel my self getting warm again, no I don’t want to go yet. 

“I think I’m turning again.   
My skin is on fire and that’s how it always starts.   
What do I do?” I looked at him so worried about what I was going to go through again. 

He stood up and called for help. The house immediate came alive with thuds all over above me and a light came from the top of the stair to the right of me. I heard voices asking what was happening? 

I was in boiling blood mode now and I dropped my head to only begin laughing. Yongguk growled and that was all the others needed to hear and Leo, Zelo, Daehyun, Jongup, Himchan, Younjae, and Marie to appear in front of me. 

Leo had told the rest of the males that they had called over for reinforcements to stay upstair with the females incase something happened and they needed to run for the woods. 

A ‘Hunter’ will kill any Lycan just for being one.


	40. TBTL40

“So that’s why I’m in chains?   
I could hurt someone?” I looked up and said with urgency   
“Did I hurt any of them?” 

“No. The ‘Hunter’ in you tried to hurt Amber to get out and hunt.   
You came forward for a brief moment and let her go I was told.   
After that Leo and Himchan went over there to see how you where doing?   
I was out of control.   
They knew something was wrong on your side.  
When they got there they found you as a full ‘Hunter’.   
Himchan protected the family and Leo entered the cage with you to get you to calm down.   
I broke free from here and went to help you.   
I’m really sorry we had to hurt you so badly.   
Your ‘Hunter’ is really strong and can not be allowed to be free.   
It only wants vengeance for your parents and will hurt anyone that gets in it way.   
You become like a wild animal after it’s prey with no compassion to who you may hurt along the way until you are satisfied.” he said slowly lowering is head feeling guilty that he could see the pain of his words and wounds he help inflict. 

“Why where you going crazy?   
Why would you be locked up because of what I was going through?   
Wait how did you know I was going though anything?   
Why are you locked up now if you have me locked up?” I started asking questions like Amber in a quick ramble. 

“Your my mate and I can feel it when you are hurting.   
When you started to change I could feel your anger and pain and began to tare the place apart so they put me down here in chains. When you were being attacked by Leo I could feel there was something wrong because you had faded away but the physical pain was there and I knew the both of you needed help.   
I am the enforcer for this pack and strongest and even though I’m the one that attached and tested those chains knowing my mate was endanger and in pain my wolf gave me the strength to break free.   
A wolves mate is the most important thing to them and will protect them even over their pack members.” he tried to explain so I could understand the circumstances we were in. 

“So why are you locked up now?” I asked shyly. 

“I had to be put back in chains to stop from hurting Jongup for treating your wounds.   
When a wolf first finds it’s mate it is very protective until they can bond.   
If your ‘Hunter’ was to wake first I would attack you. Without Leo here to keep me calm enough so I wouldn’t do any permanent damage to you.   
You have enough wounds at the moment and your human form can only handle so much.   
Your ‘Hunter’ can only heal you so fast.   
Normally a wolf can heal it’s mates wounds but because you are still a ‘Hunter’ your blood is poisonous to us.   
Do you understand?   
Do you remember anything from the last couple of days?   
How much did her dad tell you about your family and what they did?” He began to question me now. 

“I remember him telling me about my father’s family.   
He didn’t want to be a ‘Hunter’.   
That their accident was an assignation and” I started to feel my self getting warm again, no I don’t want to go yet. 

“I think I’m turning again.   
My skin is on fire and that’s how it always starts.   
What do I do?” I looked at him so worried about what I was going to go through again. 

He stood up and called for help. The house immediate came alive with thuds all over above me and a light came from the top of the stair to the right of me. I heard voices asking what was happening? 

I was in boiling blood mode now and I dropped my head to only begin laughing. Yongguk growled and that was all the others needed to hear and Leo, Zelo, Daehyun, Jongup, Himchan, Younjae, and Marie to appear in front of me. 

Leo had told the rest of the males that they had called over for reinforcements to stay upstair with the females incase something happened and they needed to run for the woods. 

A ‘Hunter’ will kill any Lycan just for being one. 

They were all standing in front of me and Yongguk pulled tight on his chains with low growls warning them to be careful of how they reacted to his mate. 

“It’s that just perfect.   
You think she's your mate.  
A ‘Hunter and a Lycan’ that's fucking hilarious.   
I would rather kill you and myself before I ever let her bond with you.  
The whole lot of you rotting in the basement of your own home.   
First the Alpha, I have plans for you.   
That pretty mate of yours too.   
She would look perfect on a spick hanging next to you outside your wonderful den.   
Then the rest of you gutted and beheaded lying in a pile together because I know how close a pack can be.   
The females would be fun to see pinned to walls lining your hallways and well can’t forget the little ones.   
They need their mommies don’t they.” She kept taunting to see who would move first. 

Leo had linked them all so not to give anything away to what the plan was. 

“Keep calm and don’t move she is just trying to get us angry and attack.   
Even in chains she can use her body to try and hurt us.   
She maybe small but the ‘Hunter’ is stronger than she looks.   
She has also been trained because she knows how to use her body and where to hit for maximum damage.” Leo said to them in a warning tone. 

“Cat got your tongue?   
You all look like perfect little statues waiting to be smashed.” she stood up and pulled herself out as far as she could to get as close as possible to any of them. 

'Those damn lines painted on the floor a dead give away to as far as I can get’ she thought. 

With an evil little grin she looked past all of them straight to Yongguk. 

“Are you really going to let them hurt her again?   
I have no problem with the violence and damage.   
It’s only a human body and I can always get another one.” again with a laugh of confidence. 

“No little one.   
Have you not heard?   
You are last of your bloodline.   
You let this body die and you die with her.   
That is why you brought her back from death at birth, am I correct?” He said in calm but sarcastic tone of his own. 

Himchan had inform them the night before all he knew of Kimberly that Amber had revealed at school. 

She pulled hard on the chains trying to get as far out as she could. She even caused the chains to cut into her already damaged arms. 

“Stop” Yongguk yelled. 

That gave her all the more reason to continue to do what she was doing to me. She wanted a reaction and she had got one. 

“So you finally got us down to just one.   
Congratulations.   
Then this one will avenge them all.   
I will not let go of her ever.   
Do your worst and see who comes out on top this time, Alpha?” She cooed at him. 

That smirk never leaving her face. 

“Now” is all she heard and they were all on top of her pinning her to the ground. 

Leo didn’t want to use violence to get rid of the ‘Hunter’ because she spoke the truth. The human body was only going to be able to handle so much and she would die and take me with her if necessary. Jongup quickly injected her with sedative to make her sleep again. 

Yongguk was growling and pulling on his chains making the wall behind him creak with distress. He was helpless to be able to help me or the members. 

Leo turned around and told Yongguk that I was only asleep.


	41. TBTL41

“I know it is dangerous for you to try and contact her like this with the ‘Hunter’ so strong and determined to stay in control.   
If you don’t try now then next time we will have to attack her again.   
I know you don’t want to lose Kimberly.   
So go and get her and bring her out.   
If I can talk to Kimberly.   
I can maybe help her push the ‘Hunter’ from her body mentally.   
Be careful.   
Any sign that she is controlling you and I'll have to pull you out.   
If that happens it is going to hurt and even cause damage to you.” Leo said in calming manner to get Yongguk ready for a battle he has never fought before. 

Yes, he was the strongest of the wolves, but this wasn’t a physical fight it was a mental one. Yongguk sat down and slowed his breathing to get himself ready. Zelo and Jongup were told to stay there and watch him. 

“Any sign of trouble and you call for me immediately.” Leo said in firm tone worried for his pack member. 

Leo and the rest went upstairs to find everyone in the living room. 

“There is nothing we can do for the moment so find something to do.” Leo said getting agitated at what was happening and how to handle it if it went wrong. 

“Himchan, you and I are going for a ride.   
Any problems or change and I’m to be informed immediately.” Leo said heading for the door. 

Marie walked up and told him to be careful and asked if she could bring down food or water for any of them. 

He immediately said that, “No one is to go down there until I return.” 

Leo and Himchan got in the car and headed straight towards Amber’s which to Himchan was the one place he wanted to be right now. The ride over was a quiet and intense one. 

Himchan didn’t know what Leo wanted from them and how they were going to react to them showing up again. Leo stopped on the way to grab somethings to replace the door that Yongguk had smashed through the night before. They pulled up to the house to see Amber’s dad trying to support the door so it was blocking the cold that was falling over the town now that it was fall.

They got out of the car and started to pull the things they had bought for the door and walked up to house. Amber’s dad was in shock to see them again so soon. They also had some stuff that looked like it would help with the door. 

“So, you came here to fix our door that was destroyed by one of your members?” he said in a pissed off tone. 

“Yes, and to talk about what is going gone with Kimberly and Yongguk.   
I need some answers from you about her and her past.   
What do you know about her family?   
Obviously not her dad’s side since we already established the ‘Hunter bloodline’ comes from him.   
I need to know about her mother?   
I hope we can do this peacefully for both families.” Leo said trying to sound sincere. 

“I’ll tell you what I can after we get this door fixed.   
It’s freezing inside the house because the air leaking in.” Amber’s dad said try to be civil for now.

The three of them began working on the door and not a word was said. When they finished he asked them to come inside. They walked in just as Amber was coming down the stairs and immediately she ran up to Himchan. 

“How is she?   
Please, tell me she is ok?   
There was so much blood and she looked lifeless when you guys carried her out that night.” Leo looked over at her and told her she was fine for now. 

“When she woke up she was herself but confused.   
When she started to remember everything her ‘Hunter’ came out and tried antagonizing us into fighting with her.   
We put her back to sleep to see if Yongguk could get back in her mind.   
If he can push the ‘Hunter’ back and we can remind Kimberly of who she really is then maybe she can push the ‘Hunter’ out like her father did.   
That is what you said yesterday right?” Leo now was staring right at Amber’s dad reaffirming what he was told. 

“I also would like to bring Amber with us to see if she can get through to her when she is awake” Leo said as though it was nothing to ask to take Amber into a den of wolves. 

“First, what do you know of her mother’s side other than the dislike of her?   
What is their family background?   
Who are there ancestors?” Leo asked and Amber’s dad sat there thinking of anything he could. 

“I don’t much about them.   
I only really knew her mother and father.   
I was their when they married and her family refused to come and when they found out she pregnant the were harsh towards her.   
I was also there when Kia was born in the waiting room and heard the nurses talking about what had happened or their confusion on what had happened.   
The nurse said 'the baby was dead I’m sure of it.   
She had no heart beat, never took a breath, completely still.   
Then she was crying and wiggling around like she just come out.   
They where terrified of her because of the issue with the birth but also the way she looked when she had revived.   
Pale skin, pure white hair, and light scar that went from her right cheek over her eye and into her hairline.   
It wasn’t until she got older did the mark slowly darken to what it is today.   
The streak in her hair only appeared during our conversation and the ‘Hunter’ in her awoke.   
Leo said that is a sign of a Lycan bloodline, but that’s not possible because we know her dad’s family were ‘Hunters’” Amber’s dad looked over at Himchan about what he told them last night. 

“We need the names of her mother’s side and any information you have to where they have lived when alive.   
Also we have ‘Council’ members we can trust to be discrete about this situation looking into what they can find about her family and how this is even possible.   
When we learn anything we will let you know.   
If you could do the same by remembering anything or maybe even talking to her grandparents if possible.” Leo said with a confident tone that they would get to the bottom of all of this. 

“If you could come with us miss.” looking at Amber. 

Amber’s dad stood up and looked at Leo, “I don’t think I can let her go with you alone.   
I will come along to and my wife can try and contact her family.   
They seem to talk to her better than the rest of us.   
They are the type to be concerned of what others think of them and with my families standing in the town they shouldn’t refuse answering any of her questions.” He said as though the answer no was not an option. 

“If you are to come with us you must do as you are told.   
You coming into my house and must show respect or my members will take it personally and protect their Alpha.   
I have shown you the same respect in your house.” Leo explain as it was normal to demand respect or be hurt. 

“I’ll abide by your words as long as my daughter is treated with care and not harmed by anyone.” He said. 

They go to get their coats and headed out the door. He looked back at his wife and she was scared to let them go, but she had a task to do to and it was all the help Kia.


	42. TBTL42

The car ride was very quiet and still, an eery feeling for the two humans that knew they were headed into a den of wolves. 

Amber’s dad finally spoke, “How many Lycans are there in your house? How long have you been here? How did you stay hidden for so many years?” 

Leo looked over at him really not liking the interrogation, but decided that a few answered questions couldn’t hurt. 

“There are seven males, three females and four children in our den.   
We have several other allied packs in the area.   
We have been in this town for around ten years.   
We never hid ourselves from the town we just blended in since our pack does not hunt humans unless attacked.   
There were no suspicions to cause anyone to think differently of us.   
You would be surprised how many you probably know when you see them.   
Many of them work in the town or go to school to keep up with the knowledge you have learn.” He said. 

Himchan looked over at Amber who was staring out the window and he could tell she was scared. He reached over to touch her and she flinch at the touch. He pulled back and Amber turned to look at him feeling bad that she had reacted that way, but she didn’t know what to feel or think right now. She gave a small smile to let him know she didn’t mean to reject him. He smiled back trying to imply the same. 

“When we get there you two need to prepare yourselves to see Kimberly in chains and injured.   
She will try to provoke you and hurt you to get reaction.   
There is a painted line on the floor. Make sure you never cross it.   
If she gets a hold of you and Yongguk has not been successful at getting Kimberly to the surface she will not be so kind as to let you go this time.   
The ‘Hunter’ is very aggressive and strong and has no problem with making anyone suffer for stoping her.” Leo said a little more demanding than his previous tone. 

Amber said “What if my father tells her who killed her parents would that help?” 

Leo looked over at him for a brief moment. 

“You know the pack that attacked her parents?   
So, you haven’t told us everything. I assumed you wouldn’t.   
To keep the fact that you know the killers though is a big mistake” and he swerved the car to the side of the road and stopped with a fast jerking the two of them forward. 

Leo grabbed ahold of her father and pulled him from the car. Amber began to try to get out herself, but Himchan stopped her. 

“This is between them” he told her. 

“He is going to kill my father and can’t just sit here." She said with tears in her eyes. 

Himchan wrapped himself around her and looked her straight in the eyes so she couldn’t see what was going on outside. 

“He will not kill or hurt your dad, but he needs to make a point that holding back important information like that is causing more problems than helping” Himchan said calmly to get her to settle.


	43. TBTL43

Leo had her dad stretched across the hood of the car and staring him down with glowing eyes to prove the point of who he was dealing with. 

“If you hold back information like this and it comes out at the wrong time it could reverse all we are trying to do here.   
Do you understand the state that Kimberly and Yongguk are in?   
What this is doing to your own daughter watching her best friend go through all this?   
If there is anything else, you better tell me now because I will not be so forgiving next time.” Leo said with a low growl to set mood of the issue. 

“I have had so much on my mind that I just forgot to say anything.   
I was not keeping it from you and I don’t think telling Kia right now would be a good thing to fuel the ‘Hunter’.   
I just want her to be ok and come back and live a happy life like her father tried.   
I want my daughter to have her friend back and see them laughing and smiling again.   
She has gone through so much already. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her more.   
That is why when she started to change and demanding to know who, where and how to kill I sedated her myself.   
Not just to get her in the cage but with the information the bloodlust would make her unstoppable.” Amber’s dad said and Leo knew he wasn’t lying. 

“Who are the wolves that are still hunting?” He said trying to calm himself down. 

“They were from another country.   
They had latin accents.   
Her father wasn’t sure of their pack name only that the Alpha was called Fernando.   
He knew he was being followed that is why he tried to get them to her parents house so that if it came down to a fight they would not be killed with him.   
He never allowed himself to have any training so he knew they would take him easily.   
I swear that is all I know” he said is saddened tone from remembering the last conversation he had with his friend. 

“You are aware that she is the last of her bloodline right?   
That her cousins went to hunt for the pack after their deaths and I’m not sure if the pack they found was the ones that killed her parents?   
They were killed for attacking a pack for sure” Leo said to Amber’s dad. 

“No. I was never told of their deaths.   
I was under the impression that they were still alive in the mountains.   
Does she know?” Amber’s father asked.

“Yes or at least her ‘Hunter’ knows.   
She threatened to use Kimberly’s body to it full extent even killing it to move on to another one.   
I informed her that there was no other body to take.   
She was the last and I believe that is how she came to be alive after her birth.  
The ‘Hunter’ couldn’t let it’s vessel die.” Leo said calmly now and letting Amber’s dad straighten himself out. 

“The question still stands that she is indeed a ‘Hunter’ and if that is what brought her back, how is she a mate to your pack member Yongguk?   
They are poisonous to each other, correct?   
Her blood and his venom would kill each other” Amber’s dad stood there once again racking his brain to figure all this out. 

“That is the million dollar question for sure.   
I have never heard of the two bloodlines crossing.   
That is why I contacted the connection I have in the ‘Council’ to see if there is something to explain any of this.” Leo said rubbing the back of his neck. 

The two of them climbed back in the car and set of to the house.


	44. TBTL44

When they arrived it was obvious that no one expected to see two humans walk in behind their Alpha. They quickly moved into position by instinct. 

Leo announced that they were here to help and who they were and that they were not to be harmed and treated as guest.   
Youngjae and Jongup immediately recognized Amber and gave a small smile to her. She let a small smile slip from her lips, feeling better that she knew some of them. 

Marie was the first to come forward and introduce herself. 

“Hello, I am Marie the Luna of this pack.   
You are welcome and safe.   
Please if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask" She said in nice and mothering voice. 

It reminded Amber of her own mother and how she always treated the people that came to their house. Amber’s dad stayed rigid and uncomfortable with such a large group of wolves looking at them still not knowing what to expect. 

“How is she?” Amber asked quietly. 

“She is still asleep and Zelo has not left the basement since you left.” Jongup informed them. 

“Her wounds, how they healing?” Leo asked starting to walk to the dinning area. 

Jongup caught up next to him and started to talk to him. Amber and her dad tried to listen carefully and keep up not knowing where they were headed. 

“She is healing quicker than I expected.   
I have never seen a ‘Hunter’ alive.   
To see how their bodies handle wounds is fascinating” Jongup said. 

Amber cringed at the thought that he had said alive. 

“Does it seem like Yongguk has been able to make a connection to her yet?” Leo asked. 

“Were not sure.   
He was having a hard time settling down so I left to let Zelo help him.   
We haven’t heard anything for awhile so I hope that’s a good sign.” Jongup looked over at Amber. 

“She is still in bad shape so don’t be so shocked when you see her.” Jongup told them.

Amber’s dad looked over at her wondering how she knew so many of them. 

“He goes to college with us” she said ducking her head down. 

Himchan had to hold back a growl at seeing how her dad was looking at her. 

“He is our medic and continues to go to school to learn what he can about what new advances you humans have made.   
He also works at the local hospital as an intern” Leo explains as he stops at the wall at the side of the room. 

He looks over at the two of them,   
“Remember what I told you about not crossing the lines on the floor and do exactly what I say without hesitation.   
You are not only ones dealing with Kimberly and her ‘Hunter’.   
Yongguk is there with her trying to make a dream state connection.   
To him she his is mate and he will protect her from any of us.   
He is in chains too, but as you saw last night when needed he pulled them out of the wall and found his way to her.   
Also what ever she says don’t take it to heart.   
She is trying to hurt you and get a reaction.   
The more she feels like she is in control the more powerful she becomes.   
We must bring Kimberly to the surface help her push the ‘Hunter’ from her.   
I am hoping that is where you come in Amber.   
You have a strong connection with her.   
Use it to remind her of her humanity.   
Is everyone ready?” He looked behind to see that some of them were behind him. 

The others where moving to another area of the house that they have been signed too.


	45. TBTL45

Leo placed his hand on the wall and a door slid to the side opening up a space in the wall and revealing a staircase.

He took one last look at the group he was leading down to what ever is down there and let out a huge sigh. 

“Is everybody ready?   
Remember to do as your told and that we are here to help her, even if it means using extreme measures.” Leo said as he begun he decent into the basement. 

Everybody just shook their heads instead of answering. They all got to the bottom of the stairs and Zelo stand up.

Seeing he had company and a little shocked at the number of people there. 

“How are they?” Leo asked. 

“They have been asleep the whole time you were gone except for a few moments here and there.   
I don’t think it was from anything physical going on.   
It scares me to think he has been under this long.   
She could get control of him in there and that would mean disaster out here.” Zelo responded to the question form Leo. 

Amber could only stand there and look at the condition Kia was in. She was lying on the furs in chains with bandages all over her. She let a small tear fall from her eye and that sparked a huge movement from the two in chains and the room became very still. All eyes were now on the two people chained up standing there starring at them.

“So you brought the meat suits with you.   
All the better to have fun with.   
Oh were you expecting someone else.  
Haha The looks on your faces are priceless.   
Loss and despair.   
Could you be more pathetic than you are right now? haha” she laughed and held her stomach just to make the dramatic point. 

“So you still have control of Kimebrly I see” Leo said in a voice of irritation. 

“I told you I would never let her go.   
Oh, that your lap dog that thinks we are mates.   
A fucking joke.” she said with that smile of confidence. 

“No this is not you. You are not a monster.   
You are not a person who talks about hurting people.   
You are someone who cares for people even when they have hurt you the most.   
All the things you have been through and your going to let some stupid bitch inside your head win, I don’t think so.” She walked up before anyone could stop her slapped her across the face. 

They pulled her away just in time before the ‘Hunter’ could grab her and use her as bait again. 

“You were told to stay behind the lines.   
If you can not do that then you can go back upstairs and wait.   
We don’t have time to play rescue team everytime you get upset.   
I told you this would be hard. She would provoke you and you fell right into it.” Leo said in a very pissed off tone that made the wolves bow their heads because of the authority in his voice. 

Amber looked over at the thing sitting there in her best friends body with a smirk on her face and red hand print on her face that she caused. Amber stood yourself upright and tall and with her own new found confidence she stated she would stay and support Kia through getting rid of this bitch ‘Hunter’.


	46. TBTL46

Yongguk is now on his feet on the other side of the room and can’t see me because the amount of people in the room. He let out a growl to warn them he was to be included. Everybody turned and parted as though it was the red sea knowing what he was upset about. 

“So now we go head to head awake.   
You can’t control this world and now it’s not just me you are dealing with.   
You see me as your mate, her as a best friend, him as a father figure and respected, and the rest of the pact backing their Alpha who is stronger and older than you.  
So you can continue to fight or you can give in, retreat and let Kimberly live her life as she is meant to” Yongguk said with a strong tone. 

“She is meant to be a ‘Hunter’.   
It’s her destiny.   
It’s in her bloodline that she becomes me.   
You are the fools that think you can change it” she said still smiling though it was getting more malevolent in nature. 

Amber’s father step forward just enough to be close to the line but not push his luck that it may be off a little. 

“You are wrong. Her father was not a ‘Hunter’.   
He renounced that life and never wanted it for you.   
When you were born I was there and when you came out still born and then came back.   
Your parents had hoped the ‘Hunter' had died with you.   
That you came into this world free of this curse.   
If they were here, they would not want this for you.   
They would be standing side by side with us to free Kia from your control” He said as his voice wavered from the memories of his friends. 

“See you made my point exactly and it didn’t even need to come from my mouth.   
They aren’t here and why is that” as she began to yell now.   
“Because they were hunted down by these fucking dogs a killed.   
Now it’s my turn to make them pay” she stopped to take a breath from yelling.

“No.   
They would’t want you to avenge them or kill anybody in their name.   
You know that.  
How many times have you had nightmares about that day and ended up in my bed crying your eyes out.   
They were good people and even if they where here they would fight for you, not this thing in front of me” Amber had stepped up to say your thoughts but blocked Yongguk’s view of his mate and low growl was heard once again. 

Amber turned her head to look at the glowing blue eyes staring her down to move away. She took a step back when her dad grabbed her elbow as way of removing her from his view.


	47. TBTL47

"This isn’t working.   
It’s only fueling her ‘Hunter’.   
The feelings of revenge for her parents being gone.   
You need to remind her of who she is now and what she wants now.   
If you can’t then we are going to have to weaken her to let Yongguk back in her head” Leo said in a demanding tone. 

This made her only grin wider. She had gotten to them and made them feel desperate enough to change tactics if they had any. 

The humans were easy. It was the Lycans she was worried about. He was right about one thing, his Alpha was older and stronger and if he entered her mind he just might be able to break the wall she had put up around Kimberly in her mind. 

She couldn’t let her get out and help anyone again after the Amber incident in the cage. 

Seeing everyone in the state of confusion on what to do about her she took this opportunity to make it known she was going nowhere. 

She stood and charged as hard and fast as she could toward the crowd in front of her. Yongguk saw her moving since he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since she got there and quickly moved himself not releasing how fast and hard he had moved he easily broke the chains he was in being they were older and not been tested in centuries. 

By the time the crowd had sensed anything Yonggguk was on top of Kia holding me down. 

“What the hell are you doing?   
Get off her?   
Your hurting her?” Amber yelled but Yongguk didn’t move an inch and neither did any of his members. 

“She was going to charge and she has been conserving her energy for this.   
If she had broken the chains she would have tried to kill you all and I would be responsible.   
You should get the humans out of here for now and let me handle her” Yongguk said in hurried voice. 

Leo looked around and thought allowing the two of them together out of chains was dangerous, but he trusted Yongguk. She was his mate and he would rather die than kill her. 

“Ok everyone upstairs now.   
I’m giving you one hour to do what ever you can if she has not changed or gets free all bets are off.   
I will defend this pack.” Leo said not looking at Yongguk but at the ‘Hunter’ staring back at him with the evil grin. 

He hoped he had not made a grave mistake in this decision. Zelo looked back at his bother so wanting to help, but knew he had to be the one to do this. They all marched up the stairs until Yongguk heard the door slide shut and light go dark, he didn’t need light to see, but she did.

"Get the hell off me.   
You stink like a mangey dog and your heavy as a pile of rocks.” She seethed at him. 

All she could do is push on his chest to try to get him off, but he wasn’t having any of it. 

“Try all you like to move me. I’m not going anywhere.   
You are now stuck to deal with me.   
You had your chance to do this the easy way and just let her go and be dormant, but no.   
You have to all hell bent on revenge.   
Now you go for good.   
If it take a minute, an hour, days, or even months we will never stop trying to pull her back out.   
She has a whole group of people who want her here and you to be gone.   
Give up now and this won’t have to get ugly” He said has though he had not heard all she had said before, calm. 

A calm wolf is a scary wolf. He is conserving his energy and compiling a plan to attack.


	48. TBTL48

“You can do your worst and in the end you’ll be left with me or nothing.   
I’m happy right were I want to be.   
She is so far blocked you will never reach her.   
Now get the fuck off of me” she said getting more frustrated. 

It is exactly how he wanted her, uncomfortable and talking. 

“No.   
I’m quite comfortable right here with my mate under me” a jab from him as to the position they were in. 

She started to wiggle and shove to get him off but to no avail. She was stuck and now pissed. 

“Fine you want to stay then I won’t make it so comfortable for you” she said with a menacing tone. 

She took the chains and wrapped them around his throat and begun to pull. 

He lifted himself upwards and that brought her with him now. She has hanging from the neck of the beast and now he had her pinned to the wall. 

“Go ahead and try to kill me with just these chains” he said with a grin on his face that she could not see but could definitely tell he had by his tone. 

She begun to drop all her wait down to pull him back down but her strength was nothing compared to his as an enforcer of his pack. 

“Now let get this started and get my mate out and you gone shall we” he said in a demanding voice. 

He slammed her head against the wall to knock her out which hurt him just as much but needed to be done. 

He had learned from her little spit and fire response that she as pushed Kimberly into the back of her mind. He just needed to find her and get her to come forward. 

He laid them back down but her against the wall incase she woke first. He would have the leverage of pinning her again before she tried any of that killing him thing. He drifted off to sleep trying to get the connection back by getting into her dream state. 

“So you think you can find her in here.   
I told you before this is my world.   
You may be stronger out there, in here I am the ‘Hunter’.   
So give it your best shot big boy” she said with the infamous evil grin she has perfected now. 

“You maybe in control of her body but here in her mind she still exist and I will find her.   
Bitch try and stop me and you will see just how protective a wolf is of it’s mate” he said with a low growl to follow just prove his point. 

This meant nothing to her. This mind was hers and she controlled where he went and how he got there and she was not going to make it easy for him.


	49. TBTL49

The group that had gone upstairs were gathered in their very large living room.

Amber stayed close to her dad. She was nervous around all the wolves and was scared to think of what was happening downstairs underneath their very feet. 

“Here’s your tea sweetie” a nice soft voice sounded next to her. 

She jumped and almost knocked the cup over but wolves with their reflexes caught it in time not to spill. 

“I’m so sorry. You did get burned or anything?” Amber said concerned and worried. 

“No sweetie.   
I’m fine and I’m sorry I scared you like that.   
It must be scary for you in all of this.   
If you have any questions you are free to ask me anything, ok” Marie said in mothering tone she gets when she knows someone is not fine. 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.   
He said them all so quickly and I wasn’t paying attention thinking of Kia” Amber said quietly so not to hurt anyones feelings for not listening and know who they are. 

“My name is Marie and I’m the Luna of the pack.   
That means I’m the Alphas mate and have just as much authority has he does.   
I prefer the be the care taker role more” she said again in that soft voice. 

Amber began to feel a little better about sitting there with her. 

“Are you guys really going to be able to help Kia come back?” Amber asked solemnly. 

“Yes. They will not give up until she comes back.   
Yongguk is her mate and to him she is the most important thing in this world and will not stop until she comes back” she said. 

“How does he know that she is his mate?   
I mean they never met and only briefly saw each other.” Amber said now sitting upright in attention. 

“A wolf can feel when their mate is close and they search for them and when their close enough a pull begins in their chest that tells them who their mate is.   
The wolf call smell his mates scent from miles away so he always knows when she was close but you just don’t walk up to someone and say hi I’m a wolf and your my mate so come with me and bond.” she said trying to give enough information for Amber to understand. 

Marie looked over at Himchan and saw that he was watching and never took his eyes off her. She began to wonder if there was more than one pair here tonight.


	50. TBTL50

“Zelo can you sense anything from your brother?” Leo asked and everyones eyes went to him. 

“He has gone back to sleep to reach her there.   
I think he can reach her better from there then fighting it out with the ‘Hunter’ awake" he said very worried for his brother. 

He knew his brother thought he was strong but he has a weakness and if she finds it he would be in trouble. 

“I’ll keep an open link to him so if he gets in trouble I’ll know right away.   
Just give him time” Zelo said. 

While the group upstairs were waiting to hear of any news on the situation, we were downstairs in a dream state connection. Yongguk battling it out with the ‘Hunter’ for me. 

She jumped and flipped over him to get him from behind. In here physics and gravity and things like that didn’t exist just what you could imagine. 

She landed and immediately jumped to land on his back but this wasn’t his first time being in the state of dream sharing. 

He had turned his body about half way when she landed on him which she hadn’t expected. 

She grew sharp long finger nails to dig into him and fangs to bite trying to even the playing field with a wolf. 

He needed none of those. He swung her around and got gouged by her nails and pinning her down to what seemed like the floor and chains appeared out of no where and wrapped around her entire body from neck to ankle. 

“Now stay put for a moment so I can do what I came here for” He growled down at her. 

She only laughed “You think I will be in these chains long. My mind remember.” 

She began to struggle to get free but the chains weren’t budging. What the hell. She was to control the environment in here not some dog. 

He walked away from her until he became but a speck and the chains loosened enough for her to wiggle out. 

'Where are you' is all Yongguk could think. 

He tried to use his nose but it was useless in here. He had to let his wolf use its sense to find his mate and it would bring him right to me. He closed his eyes and let go and quickly the wolf began to run through what seemed like maze made of stone walls. 

She must have got free and will try to stop him from getting to me. 

His pace quicken realizing a ‘Hunter’ was now on the lose and he in his wolf form would only provoke her more. It seemed the walls where coming out faster than he could run so time to change tactics again. 

The wolf took full control and with speed and strength he started a straight path to where he sensed me. It went right through the walls in front of him. 

He came to a full stop when he broke through the last white one to see a red one. He shifted back to Yongguk and to his surprise there was a beautiful all white wolf pacing in front of this wall. 

Why would a ‘Hunter’ have a wolf guarding a wall in it’s mind at all.


	51. TBTL51

He sounded a low growl to see how this wolf responded. She turned and looked at him with eyes he recognized any where. Kimberly as a wolf, impossible she is a ‘Hunter’. The female stood in a stance of readiness for a confrontation. 

What was he to do now? 

A ‘Hunter’ behind him coming any minute, a wolf version of Kimberly in front of him, and he guessed the human version of me behind the wall he needed to get through.

Everyone upstairs heard Yongguk’s low growl and then another they didn’t recognize. 

They all immediately stood and headed to the room with the sliding door to get downstairs. Zelo right up behind Leo waiting to get to his brother. They all quickly made their ways down the stairs. Himchan keeping close to Amber so she didn’t get caught up in the scramble and trip or fall. 

When they all got to the floor they saw Yongguk had Kia pinned to wall with himself wrapped around me. We were both asleep but it looked like there was a fresh blood mark on the wall and Amber’s stomach turned over at the thought of me being hurt. 

Zelo stopped any one from getting any closer than the painted line on the floor. He looked back at the pack and told them Kimberly was still in chains but Yongguk must have pinned for a reason. 

"Wait I’ll see what I can get from him.   
It may take me a minute because he is in her mind and I don’t know how far in I might have to go.   
I might not be able to reach him and” before he could finish they heard the growl again that wasn’t familiar but the only person it could come from is Kia. 

Amber pushed forward to be able to see me. She couldn’t see much with the mass of Yongguk wrapped around like a octopus. 

“Did that come from Kia?” Amber whispered to not wake them. 

Zelo looked over at me and shook his head yes. 

“How is that possible?   
You guys said she was a ‘Hunter’ not a Lycan.” Amber said a little louder. 

They all let a little growl slip but Leo quickly stopped all of that. Marie told her they prefer to be called wolves now. That being called a Lycan corresponds with the war and they were all out of that. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too” Amber said apologetic. 

“It’s fine. Now you know” Marie quickly said. 

Leo looked over at Marie and asked what information she had got from the grand parents about her mother’s side. Marie told him they would not speak to them a denied even having a grand daughter. 

“So no help there.   
Are you sure you don’t know anything about the mother’s bloodline?   
She should not be growling like a wolf if she is a ‘Hunter’” Leo turned asking Amber’s father for anymore information he could get about this issue that is starting to worry him. 

A worried Alpha is a uncontrolled one and that can lead to bad decisions. Amber’s father just shook his head no. There was movement from the mass on the floor and everyone stood at attention and Himchan pulled Amber into him. This did not go unnoticed by Marie and her father.


	52. TBTL52

Yongguk stood there looking at the most amazing wolf he had ever seen. She was all white except for a black streak on her face that wraps around her ear. Yongguk went to take a step forward and she growled. 

“How are you even here?   
You are Kimberly correct?   
You are a ‘Hunter’?   
She should be here soon by the movement I hear.” Yongguk ask the wolf still standing on guard. 

He got a pull in his mind and he knew it was his brother wanting an update. If he slips even a little he could lose the connection. 

All of sudden he feels fangs and nails being sunk into his skin. She’s here. He had to much going on at the moment and with the cockiness of an enforcer he just grabbed and threw her away from him like trash. He stood there just looking at the wolf and the wall while the blood from the fresh wounds just dripped off him. He would heal fast, so he wasn’t worried about it. 

This just fueled her rage. Then she looked to the side and the wall. 

“What the hell.   
Why in the hell is there a Lycan in here other than you?   
Did more of you come in?” the shock in her voice apparent.

“No.   
We can’t have to many people in someones mind or you start to link.  
The memories and thoughts get all scrambled.   
That wolf is Kimberly and the human part of her is behind the wall correct?” Kai looked at the ‘Hunter’ with an arched brow. 

She just stood there looking at the Lycan in front of the wall. 

“So what should we do about that?” shifting her head to the side towards the Lycan. 

Yongguk let out a low growl of no threatening intent to see if the wolf would let him approach. Everytime either moved she growled and bared her teeth at them. She only saw them as threats to the girl behind the wall. 

Yongguk got another tug from Zelo and this time he stepped back just a few inches so he could still react if the ‘Hunter’ went for the wolf. 

“Make it quick we have a problem in here.” Yongguk replied. 

“Is there a wolf among you?   
We heard an unfamiliar growl and we are all now downstairs watching” Zelos said quickly. 

“Is Amber with you guys?” Yongguk again with a quick response.

“Yes but why?” He asked his brother.

“Get her close to me and knock her out.   
Have Leo connect to her.   
I need to pull her in here and help.   
This is more complicated then I have time to explain” Yongguk said but had to break the connection as the ‘Hunter’ started posturing for an attack. 

From behind her left shoulder she heard the warning “Don’t.” 

"You may be in her mind and have some control but if that wolf is her too then it will be stronger and faster than you.   
I don’t want to hurt her.” he said in low tone.


	53. TBTL53

Zelo looked back at Amber with Himchan and then to Leo. 

“He needs you to put Amber to sleep and help her make a connection with Yongguk inside Kimberly’s mind.   
There is something wrong.   
Something that he feels he needs her help with.   
If my brother is asking for help you know it is serious” Zelo told the pack standing behind him but focused on Leo. 

Himchan held a little tighter to Amber not wanting her to be hurt. 

Amber’s dad stepped up, “You are not doing anything to or with my daughter” He said in strong fatherly tone. 

“I want to help.   
If there is something I can do I want to.   
She would for me with out a second thought and you know it dad.   
Do you have to hurt me?” Amber said worried with the blood marks on the wall imprinted in her mind. 

“No.   
I can give you a mild sedative and monitor your vitals.   
If anything goes wrong we can pull you right out with a shot of adrenaline” Jongup said trying to ease her and her dad about the situation. 

Leo reached out for her and told her to lay behind Yongguk just incase they woke up she could be moved out of the way immediately. Amber laid down and looked up to the pack and her dad. Marie crouched down next to her and held her hand. 

“What do I do?   
How do I find her and Yongguk?” she asked softly. 

“Just let yourself go when you start to fall asleep and Yongguk will grab ahold of your mind in your dream state.   
Don’t fight it just let yourself be pulled.   
You should see him and the ‘Hunter’.  
What ever else is in there that he thinks you can help with will be there too.   
Trust Yongguk to guide you.   
When you get to him go straight to him and stay close.   
The ‘Hunter’ may try to use you as an advantage.   
That is why we will keep you monitored.   
If something does go wrong, you can pull yourself out by pushing against the pull and snap it.   
That is why it is important you know that Yongguk would not be asking you for help unless he needed it.   
He will protect you as best he can in there. Are you ready?” Leo asked with a sullen tone they had not heard from him before. 

“Yes.   
Let’s do this.   
She needs me” Amber said trying to sound confident. 

Jongup push the plunger of the syringe into the IV he set up on her arm. She drifted off quickly and her dad could do nothing but stay right beside her holding the other hand. 

Leo announced, “I need all of you to back up to the other side of the room.   
Zelo stay here with me for Yongguk and I got Amber.” 

“What wait a minute I’m not leaving my daughters side while she is in there with God knows what” her dad demanded but he ways pulled away by the group of guys. 

Marie went to him and asked “Do you want to go upstairs and call your wife?   
I’m sure she would like some news on what is going on and we can go get her if you want?” trying to reassure her that her pack was going to take care of all of them.

Amber felt the pull she was told about and just tried to let it take her where ever she was going.


	54. TBTL54

She scanned the area and it was all white like it wasn’t even there kind of thing. She put her feet down and stood on something solid though the ground wasn’t there. She kept telling herself that she was in a dream so it is different. 

She could see some specks in the distance but what really caught her attention was a huge red wall that looked like it was higher than it could be and wider than the room was. 

She began to walk towards the specks which she figured was Yongguk, the bitch, and a wolf which she was cautious about. Yongguk could sense her coming and looked over at the ‘Hunter’ and told her if she made a move for Amber he would take her down any way he needed too. 

She looked behind her to see the girl from before coming up towards Yongguk and keeping a good distance from her. She thought to herself ‘hum new meat’. 

“Amber are you ok?” Yongguk asked. 

She looked at him not taking her eyes off the wolf in front of her. 

“Amber, you need to let me know you are connected and communicate.   
In here things can get difficult.” Yongguk said again and Amber looked up at him and nodded yes. 

“She looks just like her but in animal form.   
Is it Kia?” Amber asked quietly, but it didn’t make a difference everything could be heard in here. 

“I think it is.   
She won’t let us near her.  
Her eyes are the same but for her to be in wolf form she would have to have a wolf bloodline” before he could continue 

“Which she does not.   
I’m proof of that little one.” in a sarcastic taunt. 

Yongguk looked over at her and growled. 

This set the wolf in front of them off and she began to take a stance of attack and growling out warnings. 

“What is she doing or saying?” Amber whispered. 

“She is warning us not to come any closer or she will attack” Kai said looking straight forward. 

“I wanted you to come in here because Kimberly is behind that wall.   
This one over here won’t let it down.   
So we will handle the wolf and you have to get Kimberly to break through that wall and free herself.   
The connection the two of you have are as strong as siblings.   
I believe you may be the only one who can get to her” Yongguk instructed Amber. 

“What the hell are you talking about we are going to handle the wolf.   
I’m not doing anything to help you fucking dog Lycan trash” the ‘Hunter’ seethed out of her clutched jaw. 

“You are on your own.   
I will not help with that wolf unless you let me kill it.  
I’m sure has hell am not helping little miss princess of there break that wall.   
So if I’m not fighting to kill, then have fun boys and girls I’m out.   
One word of advice just for shits and giggles.   
She doesn’t know she has been gone.   
I created a world for her so she wouldn't fight and she is living peacefully at school and friends and all that bullshit.   
So who is really hurting her?   
Me, I gave her a perfect world were she’s not a freak.   
You, reality of being a ‘Hunter’ and wolf and monster, freak, and my personal favorite living dead girl.” She started to walk away while cackling. 

Yongguk was glad one more distraction was gone for the moment.


	55. TBTL55

“She is gone for good?   
Is she?” Amber asked. 

Yongguk just looked down and tried to form a plan of action.

Yongguk looked at Amber and informed her that he would handle the wolf as best he could with minimal damage. She was his mate and this hurt him just as much. 

"Amber you have to get to the wall and use anything you can imagine to break that wall.   
In here you can get and do things not in the real world.   
Think of what ever you need and you can have it.   
Kimberly is in a dream state of perfection from the ‘Hunter’s design.   
She does not know she is trapped in her mind so you have to bring her out and get through the wall." He looked over at the ‘Hunter’ 

“Are you ready because I’ll not hold back this time just because you are in her body.   
She has a whole pack on the outside to help her.   
Who do you have?” He said with his own sneer to provoke her. 

She knew he would try to stop her from getting to Amber but it her mind too. 

“Come and get it mutt” she grinned back. 

He knew she had training from the real world and would use it in here. She already tried when she flipped over him earlier and so he prepared himself for anything. 

Amber on the other had hadn’t made a move being starred down by the wolf in front of her. She looked over at the beginning of the battle between the two of them and knew if she didn’t do her part all of this would be for nothing 'so man up' she thought. 

She stepped closer to only get a growl but she continued to approach the animal. Kia wouldn’t really hurt her if she knew who she was. She needed to get this Kia wolf to know that she was there to help and she would not hurt any one. 

She got close enough that the wolf leaped at her and pinned her to the ground barring it’s teeth and growling in full protection. 

Amber for what ever reason she could not understand reached up and touched the wolf on the side of it’s ribs. Kia’s weak spot was always her ribs. She liked them rubbed when she would lay with Amber after a bad day or nightmare. 

The wolf wrapped it’s jaws around the arm of Ambers it could reach from twisting it’s head around. It didn’t bite down though and it shocked them both. 

The wolf heard the growls from Yongguk on the other side of the room from his confrontation with the ‘Hunter’. 

She let go and leaned her head down very close to Amber’s face and starred her straight in the eyes and Amber whispered out “Kia. It’s me Amber your best friend. You know me and I need to get to the you behind that wall.” 

The wolf opened it’s mouth and Amber thought 'this is it she is going to bite me, kill me'. It licked her and sniff her neck as to be sure it was her and climbed off the top of her. 

Amber sat up on her elbows to see the wolf take off at full speed towards where Yongguk and the ‘Hunter’ were fighting. That looked like an intense engagement which made her even more frantic on how she was to get through the never ending wall in front of her.


	56. TBTL56

Yongguk had got topped by the ‘Hunter’ after many flips and turns from the girl in front of him. She had he daggers in his chest and he was oozing blood down his chest. He had his hands around her neck to stop her from biting down on him with her teeth grown out like fangs. 

It was very hard for him to hurt her and to use the force he needed to. He ended up with more injuries than he normally would have. 

In the basement all they could see was blood pouring from Yongguk and a few marks on Kimberly, mainly panting for breath at the moment. Thankfully they had seen no marks on Amber just a very fast heart rate which they expected. 

Amber’s dad had come back downstairs after a little bit. He had talked to his wife who said, that as worried as she was she could not handle to see the girls like that. Just to keep her updated. Her dad looked on holding his breath every time there would be a grunt or growl from other two hoping Amber was really safe on there. 

Jongup was watching all of them with help from Marie and Zelo. Leo stood watching, he had to be ready to jump in and pull out anyone who needed it. 

Amber’s dad asked “How long are you going to let this go on?” 

Daehyun looked at him and told him that they would leave them like this for as long as it took or something goes wrong. 

It was safer for them to be in there, then out here and putting us all in danger. The mind was a more controllable environment for something as difficult as this. This explanation didn’t help him feel any better. 

“You are not going to leave my daughter in there for much longer.   
I may not be able to stop you from doing this to Kia or your member but that is my daughter and I’m responsible for her and” he was cut of by Himchan who said 

“I have a connection with Amber and she is safe and not in the battle.   
She is trying to do her best to get through to Kimberly.   
We have to leave her in there long enough to try and make a difference.   
If we pull her out to early and Kimberly is reached she could slip back and Amber would be upset for not trusting her to help her friend.   
I know how important she is to you and I know how important her best friend is to her.   
She has talked about her so many times I feel as though I know both of them very well.   
Please excuse my assertiveness to intervene in this discussion, but trust your daughter as we do.   
Jongup is watching her closely and we won’t let her take any damage we can prevent.” Amber’s dad looked him up and down and just dropped his head for the moment he would let this play out.

“So who's the bitch now pup?” the ‘Hunter’ taunted out to Yongguk feeling has though she had the upper hand with him underneath him. 

Before he could even respond she was ripped from him and was rolling away with the white wolf on her. 

He was on his feet in seconds to get them apart. He could not let anything happen to the wolf. She was apart of Kimberly and she would definitely cause damage not understanding that they are all one body on the outside and any damage she does to the ‘Hunter’ hurt her own body on the outside. 

That was the whole reason he had been allowing her to use him as a rag doll to play with because he can take it and heal faster. 

He jumped right in and pulled the two of them apart much to both of their disapproval. 

He growled down at the wolf to stop her and let him take car of her. If he needed help she could help. She growled back a very aggressive and disgruntle tone. 

She took a few steps back and the ‘Hunter’ now completely confused. She figured she was still dealing with the big guy. If she could get the white Lycan pissed off, two for one right. 

She jumped up once again and he could no longer be passive and had to take offense not defense anymore. He jumped himself and caught her in the air and slammed her to the ground to the ‘Hunters’ complete shock. He had not been able to out maneuver her before, now she was seeing the real Lycan. 

He put his face right in front of hers and bared his teeth at her to let her see the Lycan he can become and his claws had now come out and were slightly digging into her shoulder and hip. He knew from experience that you pin down more than one part of the body. She was small and his weight alone should keep her there for him to take a quick look back at Amber.


	57. TBTL57

Amber was standing in front of the wall and placed her hand on it and swore she could feel a pulse. 

Kia was really behind here, but how do I get her out. She doesn’t know that she is in there. 

Amber took a leap of faith a punched it while thinking of all the love she had for her best friend that was confined. To the surprise of every one, her hand went through it. It was painful and cut up, but she had put a hole through it. 

The ‘Hunter’ seeing this started screaming “Impossible.   
You are just a human girl with no knowledge of the working mind.   
Even the fucking white Lycan couldn’t get through there.   
Get off me. She is going to ruin every thing I’ve done.” She said as she struggled with the beast on top of her making his claws dig in deeper. 

He was going no where now. The wolf looked back and then back at Yongguk. Yongguk growled for her to help and protect Amber. 

Amber couldn’t get any more of the wall to move and then she felt a push from the side of her and about jump out of her skin when it was the wolf next to her. 

“Are you here to help or stop me?” Amber asked shaking. 

The wolf looked at her and put it’s head up against the small hole Amber had made and began to push. 

They could here in background Yongguk and the ‘Hunters’ struggle but kept at their task. They both began to push but it wouldn’t budge. Amber put her face to the hole so she could see what was on the other side and all she saw was darkness. 

She looked over at Yongguk and yelled “It’s just darkness.   
I can’t see anything.   
There’s no perfect world.” 

Yongguk looked down and growled and just before he put his jaws around her throat he said “You lied.   
She is trapped in darkness.   
No life.   
If she is gone I will kill you.” 

He heard a growl from the other side from the white wolf telling him to ‘stop'. She growled to him ‘We needed to swap spots.   
Us girls will handle the ‘Hunter’ and you can get in the darkness. You ate stronger and familiar with it. We will only get lost and be no help. The girl inside needs you not us."

She growled again 'you have before. Her nightmares.’ 

He jumped up as fast as he could so she could not have time to rise before the white Lycan was onto of her. 

What the ‘Hunter’ had not anticipated that in this swap the female wolf had no intension of holding back anything. She dug right into her chest with her claws and teeth in her shoulder. 

Amber started her sprint over to the white wolf that was hurting the ‘Hunter’ to stop her. She was hurting herself and that concept just wasn’t sinking in. 

On the outside they saw wounds immediately open on Kimberly’s body and looked at Zelo and Leo for some clue as to why they were so severe. 

Zelo was the first to speak, “They are from the wolf not Yongguk.   
Something has changed and there is an urgency to get something done but I’m not sure what.   
Amber is still safe but I’m afraid that might change slightly.” 

“What do you mean slightly?” Amber’s dad now staring at his daughter for any injuries. 

Himchan spoke up, “She has joined the fight with the wolf and the ‘Hunter’.   
They were lied to and Kia is in darkness.   
Amber can not reach her there and so they had to change who was handling the ‘Hunter’.   
The wolf will protect her as much as it can but she is new and the ‘Hunter’ is old and knows more at how to manipulate the surroundings.” 

The moment Himchan was done explaining the situation as he could see it they saw Amber fly up and across the room. She was quickly caught by the group of guys standing in the back. 

This also ripped out her IV and Jongup had no way of keeping her under now.


	58. TBTL58

She quickly opened her eyes and started screaming “No. Your killing her. Stop.” 

She realized she was no longer in the dream state with them and was so very scared for the last thing she saw was the two of them slashing and biting at each other. 

She got down and quickly pulled at Yongguk’s body that had pinned Kia earlier. The guys were trying to pull her off him. 

She turned and screamed “The wolf is trying to kill the ‘Hunter’.   
She doesn’t understand she is hurting herself.   
We need to get him off and help Kia’s body as much as we can.   
So help me now!” 

Zelo walked over and moved Amber out of the way and Himchan grabbed her and pulled her up against her chest much to her father’s protest. 

Jongup and Zelo slowly moved Yongguk carefully not to wake him because he needed to keep the connection. They pulled about a foot away from her just enough that Jongup could get in there and look at Kimberly. 

He was horrified to see the amount of blood she had lost. The furs underneath them were crimson. 

Jongup looked back at Marie, “You need to go get a relative of hers here now.   
I need blood for her.  
These wounds are going to cause her bleed out faster than I can heal them” he said with urgency. 

Marie looked at Leo, “They wouldn’t even acknowledge she existed earlier.   
They will not come to help her” she said. 

Amber looked at the condition of Kia and looked straight at Marie, “Let’s go now.   
I will make that old bitch come here and help with or without consent.” 

Amber’s dad was not happy about the language, but to see his daughters fighting spirit he couldn't help but be proud and knew he could help too finally. 

“I’ll go too.   
If I’m there they will be more obligated to help out of fear of offending a prominent family of the town, now would they.” He said with his own pride showing for all of them to see. 

They quickly made their way through the group of members that filled the space down there. 

Leo said before they closed the door, “No matter what you bring one of them here or they will know the wrath of a Lycan” he growled out and everyone took notice of the fact that he had called himself a Lycan. 

Jongup was instructing Zelo on how to stitch and wrap the side of me. That was until until Sunny climbed in and told him to attend to his brother and should would help Jongup. 

Medical stuff was definitely not Zelo’s strong suit. Jongup said a quick thanks to Sunny and they tried as quickly as the wounds opened to close them. Leo finally had to let go of Yongguk and help Kimberly or this really would be all for nothing. If Yongguk was to wake to a dead mate the world wold pay for it.


	59. TBTL59

Yongguk got to the hole that Amber had manage to punch through it and saw exactly what Amber had explained, darkness. 

He had done this on purpose before with me to hide himself from me in my dreams to not scare me away. To see that I have been trapped in here all this time with what ever nightmares I could imagine broke his heart. 

I had to be so scared and lost and now he was going to find me. He pushed and pulled on the hole in the wall but it wouldn’t budge. The ‘Hunter’ sure knew what she was doing when she put me behind this wall. It was meant to not come down so she could have complete control of the body of Kimberly. 

All he could do was reach his arm in as far as it could go and even pushed harder to rip into his arm to reach further. The more he could get in the more influence he could have on the environment. He only fit up to his elbow and could not squeeze anymore. The blood running down the wall didn’t concern him now. He would heal fast from such a small injury. 

He had do all he could not to turn around and see what he could hear. He didn’t know that Amber wasn’t there any more. He concentrated on the part of him that was in the darkness to make a connection with it and make a glow that would attract me. If I was close enough to see it I could follow it. He also growled as loud as he could to let me know something or someone was there. 

He felt a slight pull which meant I was close enough to get to. He pulled on his grip just a little to get his brothers help. 

“Zelo, I need Himchan in here to help reach Kimberly.   
He could also help with what ever is happening behind me” He said quickly. 

Then let go of him and tried pulling at me again by growling again. He could feel it a little stronger this time. 

“Kimberly, it’s me Yongguk.   
Come towards the growl and the glow.   
I can get you out if you can get here.   
I have Himchan here too to help you, please come this way” he said as calmly as he could but loud so I could hear it. 

He could hear me crying from a distance and he knew this was it. All or nothing. 

Himchan showed up beside him and went to tell him something, but something was off right away. 

“You have to call out to her.   
Let her know you are here and Amber is waiting for her.   
To come to our voices and growls.   
I have created a small glow where my arm has pierced the darkness but it feels like a whirl wind in there.   
So she is fighting sight and wind and what ever else she created to torment herself.” Yongguk said firmly. 

“Kia it’s Himchan.   
Come towards us the light” they both growled this time. 

“Amber is waiting for you and she is a mess without you.   
So fight with all you got.   
I know you can do this.   
You have been fighting your whole life and you can’t let this be what beats you” Himchan said loud and confident without sounding scared for her which he very much was. 

He had seen her on the outside and now what was going on in the inside. 

“Yongguk she is bleeding out from the fight behind you and they’ve" he got cut off again.

“I can’t hear anything but this right now.   
If I break this connection and don’t keep this hole open this will all be for nothing.  
I will lose my mate.   
I know. I can feel it.   
I can’t let that happened and not do everything possible.” Yongguk said is a tone of calmness.


	60. TBTL60

Himchan and Yongguk growled again and he felt a tiny little touch. He almost jumped because he had not felt I was that close. 

“Something touched me” Yongguk said. 

“Grab it and pull it through.   
It’s the only way this wall is coming down” Himchan said excitedly. 

“I don’t think it’s her.   
I don’t feel her that close” Yongguk said.

Himchan looked Yongguk right in the face and demanded he pull it through. 

“It’s her, she is just so weak.   
She is dying Yongguk.   
If we don’t get her out now it all over” Himchan turned his head over his shoulder to see the amount of blood and carnage that was caused by the other two in their battle. 

Yongguk felt it again and he grabbed hard and said “Hold on this is going to hurt, but don’t let go.” 

He pulled and something hit the other side of the wall hard and caused cracks form from the hole. Himchan jumped right in and started tearing at the wall were the cracks had formed to make the hole bigger. 

The ‘Hunter’ sensed the wall crumbling and flung the Lycan off her and tried to run for the to guys at the wall. 

"When did another fucking Lycan get in here” she seethed through her teeth to only be pounced on from behind and pinned. 

The white wolf let out a growl to the wolves in front of her to hurry. She was getting weaker and weaker. They both turned their heads to see the situation and that was it. Yongguk had enough. 

He placed his foot on the cracking wall and pulled on whatever he had a hold of while Himchan pulled and punched at the hole itself to make it bigger. It all came down fast and hard but Yongguk had balled himself up around what ever came out underneath him and let the wall crumble on top of him and Himchan. 

The pack was watching carefully as Leo had moved Sunny out of the way and began to heal my wounds with his tongue trying to consume as little blood as possible. It's poisonous to them and even though he was stronger and older than the rest to much still could hurt him. He knew if Marie was there he would never be able to do this. She needed help until they could get me blood. 

Jongup kept a close eye on his Alpha for he knew this was very dangerous. 

“Alpha be careful please.   
If you feel sick at all you have to stop” Jongup said cautiously to his Alpha. 

Leo looked up from what he was treating and gave a low growl to watch his tone, not like being told what to do by any of his members exception being Marie his mate. 

“I don’t mean to step over the line but she is still a ‘Hunter’.   
Her blood in a large quantity can hurt even you.   
So just please be cautious Alpha” He said with his lowered in respect. 

“If I don’t stop some of these wounds from bleeding she will be gone before any one gets here from either side” Leo said in factual tone.


	61. TBTL61

They heard the door slide open and heard shuffling coming down with a quickness. They all heard the harsh words being said by the grand mother who was not happy to be there at all. 

“She wouldn’t come willing so we made her” Amber said. 

She hadn’t noticed Himchan on the ground with Yongguk yet. They saw a short little old woman with a black eye and Leo arched an eye brow at the wound. 

Marie said “I didn’t do it.   
It was all this little spit fire here.   
She wouldn’t even let us through the door, so she broke through the window.   
She was not taking no for any answer.   
The man took off out the back when the window broke and left her to deal with us.   
Now do what you need to do.”

“You listen up you piece of shit old hag.   
You are going to sit there and give your grand daughter the blood she needs and be some sort of family to her for as long as it takes.   
I promise you will never see any of us again.   
Do you understand or do I need to hit you again?” Amber said in a very firm tone. 

The old woman just looked around at the amount of people and shook her yes. They got her over to Jongup and Leo moved out of the way so he could hook her up directly to Kimberly. She complained that it hurt and wiggled around a little bit but was stopped as soon as she heard growl.

Himchan began to move around to get the debris to move off them so they could get free. Himchan noticed Yongguk wasn’t moving because he was protecting something. All he knew is that it was breathing and had a weak pulse. 

The scream from the ‘Hunter’ got Himchan to quicken the pace of freeing himself to help Yongguk. When he finally was able to sit up from underneath all the rubble he saw that the wolf and ‘Hunter’ were standing there looking at them. 

He turned to see Yongguk was still pretty much covered and wasn’t moving very much. He got worried that he had been injured enough to not move. He started pulling chucks of the wall off him as fast as he could. Then he saw why Yongguk hadn’t moved. 

He had something. He started to take the debris off him more carefully now that he knew Yongguk was protecting something and not hurt. 

“No.   
You couldn’t have.   
You destroyed it all.   
You’ll pay for this you filthy beasts” the ‘Hunter’ had started to scream. 

She didn’t get far before the white wolf was on her but in her weaken state she didn’t last long before she was flung off. Yongguk was just starting to upright himself when a hard hit came from his side were Himchan had caught the ‘Hunter’ from reaching him and bashed right into him. 

She began tearing and clawing at him. She was clawing at his arms to weaken his hold. Tearing at his shoulder and chest with the sharpened fangs. He was pouring blood, but never loosened his grip on her. 

She wanted to get to the thing in Yongguk’s arms. He stood up and stepped back as Himchan held the ‘Hunter’ in standing position too. There they were staring right at one another. Kimberly, the white wolf and the ‘Hunter’.

The wolf had stood back now weakened by the fight and sat down to rest now that she was no longer needed to protect the wall or the girl behind. 

“You look just like me but meaner.   
Who are you?” Kimberly asked tired. 

The two boys could tell by the looks of the girls the damage that had been done. The darkness must have been great and weaken her in there.


	62. TBTL62

“I’m you, only better.   
They would call me a ‘Hunter’ and I would call them Lycans.   
We are immortal enemies of each other and have had a battle at your bodies expense.  
They have hurt you physically to weaken me.   
So who should you be trusting right now?   
The ones that hurt you or the one you are to become” she said softly with a gentle smile.

Yongguk was not letting her get anywhere near that thing. 

“I know about you.   
Your from my father’s side of my bloodline.   
He never wanted me to be a ‘Hunter’.   
He wasn’t” Kimberly said still weak. 

“They aren’t here to tell you what they would want for you, now are they.   
They were killed by these monsters.   
You left all alone as a child” she said trying to convince her that she should be on her side. 

“Where’s Amber?” she quickly started looking around. 

“She was pulled out of here a while ago but is helping you on the other side” Himchan said. 

“The other side?  
What other side, in the darkness?” Kimberly said as quickly as her breath aloud it.

“No.   
She is awake, you are not.   
The ‘Hunter’ locked you up in your mind.   
In the darkness so she could have control.   
Now that you are free you can wake up and take back control” Yongguk said looking down on her. 

“I told you before I was going no where and in her state she doesn’t have enough strength to make me” The evil grin had returned to the ‘Hunter’. 

A growl from behind them was heard and all they heard was run. Yongguk picked me up and Himchan took off in the opposite direction and the white wolf in her last bit of strength pinned the ‘Hunter’ to the ground to give them a head start.

They were running and Yongguk and Himchan kept telling me to wake up and take control. I just looked at them and behind at the white wolf that was now a rag doll being thrown around. My heart broke for it and then I realized why I was so conflicted everytime I was near one of them. It wasn’t the ‘awakening of the Hunter’ it was Yongguk and the wolf trying to get to one another. 

I looked up at Yongguk and said, “Stop. Put me down.   
Take my hand and we’ll do this together.” 

Himchan recognized that look and jumped himself out to everyones shock. 

"She coming, back up” is all he got out when Yongguk and Kimberly woke up.


	63. TBTL63

Yongguk immediately went back to my side since he had been pulled away to make room for my medical needs. I looked next to me to see, not every one standing, but my grand mother sitting next to me hooked up to an IV of blood to her. 

“My mother, your bloodline are wolves aren’t they?” I asked her point blank. 

Everyone in the room stayed silent and didn’t move except for Jongup who was still working on my body. I didn’t even seem to notice the pain yet I wanted answers. 

“Answer me.   
You owe me that much after the hell of a life you put me through” I tried to yell but my chest wouldn’t allow me that much air at one moment and began to choke and cough which now the pain was settling in. 

I wouldn’t take my eyes off my grand mother though. I reached down and pulled the IV right out of her arm. 

“I don’t need any more of this bitches blood.   
My wolf will heal me” and to this statement her grand mothers eyes got huge. 

“What do you mean by wolf.   
You have no wolf.   
She died when you were born dead.   
The ‘Hunter’ bloodline brought you back” my grand mother said shocked. 

“So you are from a line of wolves?” Leo said squatting down next to her to make her as uncomfortable as possible. 

“Is that why you were so against their marriage and the pregnancy?” Amber’s dad queued in. 

She looked around the room and knew she was going nowhere soon so she might well get it out there so she could leave. 

“If I tell you what you want to know will you let me go and leave us alone forever.   
Forget we ever existed” The old women asked.

“Done.” she heard from more than one mouth. 

“Yes.   
My family has a wolf bloodline in it but it was so long ago that wolves stopped showing up in the children the further we got from the source.   
So for you to say you have wolf is impossible.   
Who would have thought you would have come back from the dead either.” growls were heard and she tried to refrain from insulting her grand daughter again it was just how she talked and thought about her. 

“When we met her father we could tell right away that he was different.   
One day while she was over during her pregnancy she let it slip that his family were ‘Hunters’ but tried to cover it up quickly with saying they hunted different kinds of animals.   
Her father and I knew then, that’s what had been bugging us about him.   
We tried everything to break them apart, but she loved him and left us for him.   
When you were born dead we thought it was a miracle that had stopped either bloodline from continuing.   
When your father came out and told us you had come back and we could hear you crying.   
We had hoped that the bloodlines had died with you.   
When we saw you though we knew one of them had to have survived for you to look the way you did.   
So we pushed you and our daughter as far away from us as we could.   
Then the accident that put you right in our laps.   
So many times did I think to kill you in your sleep.   
I should have.” more growls to be heard. 

“What is the wolf you are descended from?” Leo asked.

It would tell him which pack I belonged to. 

“I don’t know.   
*growls.   
I really don’t.   
Like I said it was so long ago, centuries and there have been at least six or seven generations since.   
All I know is my grand mother told my mother on her death bed about it and that’s the only reason I know.   
There has not been a wolf since the third generation.” She said now shaking from being scared of being harmed.


	64. TBTL64

Yongguk looked at all of them and asked if they could go upstairs if they needed anymore information because I needed to be treated. Jongup leaned over me and I groaned. 

“Sorry, just reaching for some pain meds for you.   
They may make you sleepy but rest is good for you right now.   
If you have a wolf and a ‘Hunter’ they should be helping you heal faster.   
Plus Leo begun to treat you before your grand mother showed to give blood because of the damage you received in the fight” Jongup said calmly. 

“You mean when the wolf and the ‘Hunter’ where fighting it was hurting me out here?” I asked softly because I felt light headed from the meds being put in me. 

“Yes.” and I drifted off to sleep. 

“Yongguk you should go eat and reserve your strength, you are injured too.” Jongup suggested.

“I’m not going anywhere until she wakes back up.   
That ‘Hunter’ is still in her and until it’s gone she will be vulnerable.   
So I will stay here” Yongguk said finally relaxing against the wall with my head nestled in his lap. 

“I’ll bring you something so you don’t have to go, but you should let us change the furs underneath you.   
There so covered in blood there crimson.” Leo said. 

Yongguk just nodded and Zelo signaled for them to bring down some replacements for the furs. A group of females came down and laid a new pile for him to shift himself and Kimbrely over too. Jongup helped by holding the IV and a part of my body for him. 

Zelo had gone upstairs to get his brother some food. It was the best way to help the healing process to consume meat and let your body heal. 

Zelo came back down the stairs to see that they had been able to shift the two of us over to new bedding and had even covered Kimberly with one of the furs since a human body would get very cold down here. 

"When you think she is strong enough, we can move her upstairs to one of the guest rooms” Zelo said to Jongup seeing his brother was set on constant watch. 

“She should be ready by morning at least to move.   
It is going to take some time for these wounds to heal and she will more than likely have scars.   
Her wolf would be able to heal them fast enough to not show any sign of damage but she is weak herself.” Jongup said. 

The pack upstairs were getting everything in order for the night and Amber and her father were discussing what they were going to do with Leo and Marie. 

“I want to stay here.   
I want to be here when she wakes up.   
I don’t care if it’s the wolf, the ‘Hunter’, or her.   
She will want to see a friendly face after all she has been through.   
Plus if it’s that ‘Hunter’ I want to be here to help get her out if possible” Amber pleaded with her father. 

“If I leave her here you promise that she will come to no harm?” her father asked looking right Leo. 

“Yes.   
She can stay in one of the guest rooms and you and your wife are welcomed to come back in the morning if you wish.   
I am hoping that we were able to break the wall that was holding Kimberly back that the ‘Hunter’ is greatly weakened.   
Also she has a wolf inside her that has also awakened so she will be protecting her from the inside.   
A war on all fronts, the ‘Hunter’ really doesn’t have a choice at this point” Leo answered with a little more information for her father to hold on to. 

“You can stay, but if anything at all happens and I’m not here you call me right away and we will be on our way” her father said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

Youngjae was going to give him a ride back to his house since they came with Leo and Himchan earlier.


	65. TBTL65

Marie and Sunny took Amber to one of the bedrooms and showed her that it had a shower and everything so she could clean up before she went to bed and they had loaned her some thing to sleep in. 

When they left and shut the door. Amber just fell to the ground and tried to cry as quietly as she could. This was all so much to take in at once and it wasn’t even happening to her. The vision of Kia in the basement covered in wounds and watching me continue to be damaged and fight. 

She heard a light knock on the door and quickly wiped her face to look as presentable as she could. She opened the door to see Himchan standing there. 

“Are you okay?   
Stupid question of course your not.   
I am so sorry that you and Kimberly are going through this.   
She may be in the fight, but your her best friend and have been together so long it must seem as though you are hurting to” Himchan said and stopped when he realized Amber had buried her head in his chest and started crying again. 

He rubbed his hand down her head to sooth her and kept telling her they would protect her and she would be herself again soon. 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Amber said as she looked up at him.

He didn’t know the answer, probably both.

Yongguk had eaten and was resting while I slept. He would move every time I would adjust mostly because it would cause me to grunt out in pain from the injuries. 

He looked down at me and saw that I wasn’t healing fast enough. He had decided he needed to do something even though Leo would be pissed at him for it. He gently moved me from his lap and another grunt of pain. He laid down next to me so he could reach my injuries that were more severe. 

He started to pull off my bandages and began to lick the wounds. He made it as little as possible with the blood so he could do more healing areas. He would take a break and replace the bandage and then would try another one. He worked for a few hours with me grunting in pain and he was getting sick which told him he would have to stop for now. 

The look of my injuries seemed to be healing and he was hoping that my wolf was healing too. He went to put me back in his lap and got a growl. 

He looked at Kimberly and saw very bright blue eyes. My wolf had awoke and was going to protect me and he needed to let me know who he was before I tried anything with my weak strength. I tried to get to a sitting position and growled again. 

“Don’t move.   
You are severely injured and need a lot more time to heal from the ‘Hunter’.   
I’m Yongguk and you are my mate.   
We are trying to get rid of the ‘Hunter’ but she has survived so far.   
You need to rest and I promise you that I will not let anything else happen to you or Kimberly.  
Do you understand?” Yongguk said calmly and concerned. 

I may not know who he is yet since I had just awaken but had a sense of familiarity. He moved so I could just lay by myself but stayed very close to me. 

I calmed down and laid there staring at him. It had been about an hour when he heard a low growl. He saw a light coming from the stairs. 

I tried to sit up again, but he told me it was just his brother from their pack. 

“Please stay calm and try not to move.   
You need rest and to heal” Yongguk pleaded with me. I once again laid down but let out a low growl when Zelo got to the bottom of the stairs. 

Zelo was shocked to hear a growl from me and not his brother. 

“Her wolf is awake?” Zelo said in a surprised tone. 

“Yes.   
She woke up about an hour ago and won’t go to sleep, just lays there watching.   
I think she is protecting KImberly so she can heal.   
I tried earlier to heal her some what, but I got sick after a while.   
Don’t tell Leo” Yongguk said to his brother. 

Zelo went to get closer and I growled again. He knew to stop so not to cause me to get upset. 

“Does she know who you are?” Zelo asked. 

“I think so.   
We fought together in the dream state and she must have heard a felt everything. Her main concern is to heal right now and then we can deal with the whole mate thing” Yongguk said. 

She never took her eyes off the two of them, only listened. Kimberly could hear them too, I just couldn’t respond to anything from the injuries.


	66. TBTL66

When Zelo gave Yongguk some more food the wolves ears perked up and she began to sniff. Yongguk looked over and knew I had to hungry after days of fighting and all the injuries. 

“Do you want some?” Yongguk asked her calmly and placed the plate out in front of him. 

I began to sniff harder and tried to lean forward to grab a piece but groaned instead. Yongguk moved closer to me so i could get to the plate but still keeping some distance though I never gave him a warning growl, he didn’t want to push his luck yet. 

 

I quickly began to eat the meat and vegetables that were on the plate and Yongguk had to remind me to slow down or I would get sick and lose everything. I gave him a look of attitude but no growl. Zelo was happy to see that I was listening to Yongguk and not aggressive with him at the moment.

Zelo left the two to of us to eat and hopefully get a little closer. When he got to the top of the stairs there were eyes staring at him. 

“They are making progress. The wolf let Yongguk give her some food without any aggression. She still looks very pale and wounded. I did not see anymore blood, so that seems to have stopped.” Zelo told them, keeping the secret of course that his brother Yongguk helped the healing process. 

Yongguk looked over at me and asked if I wanted more and she just shook her head no. 

“You need to keep eating to help heal” Yongguk said with concern. 

She released a low growl of disapproval at being told what to do now. 

“Can I ask if Kimberly is ok?” Yongguk said calmly to get back on the good side of the wolf. 

I looked at him and raised my head as high as I could. I looked him in the eyes and leaned my head both ways as to check if he was sincere or not. I lowered my head and nodded yes and laid back down.

Yongguk just leaned back on the wall again and watched me hoping things were headed in a good direction. As they both stayed there in the dark of the basement they nodded off to sleep. 

Yongguk found himself being pulled into Kimberly’s mind again. The darkness was there but only for a few seconds and then he saw the one thing he had been waiting for.

Kimberly was lying on the floor of the white room very injured and not moving. He quickly made his way over to me. He gently placed his hand on me heart and felt a beat and saw her chest rise to indicate breathing.

“Who are you? What are you doing? Where am I? Where is everyone? I’m cold and scared and want to go home now” she said almost out of breath ever few words. It broke Yongguk's heart to see her this way. 

“I’m Yongguk, remember? I was checking to see if you were still alive.   
You are in a dream state so your body on the outside can heal.   
Everyone is waiting for you to get better so you can wake up.   
I’m going to put you in my lap to warm you up and keep you safe.   
Have you seen anyone else lately?” He asked trying not to frighten her anymore than she already was.

“No. You are the first I have seen and heard in along time. Well no, sometimes I hear conversations and I’m not talking to anyone.   
I feel as though it is me. I’m so confused. I feel different. You feel different.   
I think I know you and I feel safe with you.   
Why am I so broken?” I asked almost crying. 

“You are different. Do you remember anything from the conversation you had with Amber’s dad? Do you remember being trapped and a wall coming down and seeing a wolf and ‘Hunter’?” Yongguk ask slowly because I was just waking up.

"I remember talking to Amber’s dad and getting really hot and then darkness.   
I remember there was a white wolf and black wolf and a girl that looked like me only very angry.   
The ‘Hunter’ right?” she said kinda of coming more to. 

“Yes that was your ‘Hunter’ and she trapped you so she could have control. Himchan and I came in your dream and broke the wall down while the white wolf fought the ‘Hunter’.   
The problem is all three of them are you. Your body on the outside took all the damage. You are sleeping right now and the wolf is healing you.” Yongguk said.

"What about the black wolf I saw?   
Wait I’ve seen him in my dreams before and always with a warning.   
It’s you. You have the same eyes and that voice.” I tried to move out of his lap but with the wounds I couldn’t move easily. 

“Please don’t move it will slow the process down on the outside.   
I’m the black wolf and you are the white wolf and we are mates. I will do anything to protect and help you.” Yongguk said softly.

Kimberly reached up and touched his face and it hit her like a ton of bricks. There were no lies in his eyes or voice. We were connected all this time. 

“I want to wake up. I want to see Amber. She must be so scared and worried about me. I am for her” I said in a firm tone. 

“I can help you wake, but your wounds are severe. If you wake up you need to listen to what I say so we can get you better.   
Your wolf will try to fight but you need to help her know that we mean no harm to you or her.   
The ‘Hunter’ is still here so we must be careful of that to. We need to get rid of her before you can fully become who you are meant to be” Yongguk said in his own firm tone.

“I’ll listen and do as I’m told. I just want to see Amber and make sure she is ok. Please wake me up.” I pleaded with Yongguk.

“Just don’t move when you wake, ok?” He said in a solemn tone.

“Ok. Just wake me up now please.” I asked pleading again.

He leaned over to my ear and simply said, “wake up Kimberly.”

I opened my eyes to a mass of blurriness. I reached out to feel my hand was on a leg. I kept blinking to clear my vision. I slowly turned my head up and looked to see Yongguk starring down at me.

“How do you feel? Do you remember our conversation or anything that has happened while you were asleep?” Yongguk asked cautiously.

“Everything hurts, I feel broken and drained. I want to see Amber. Yes, I remember what you told me about not moving and stuff.   
I said I would listen to you and you said I could see Amber. So please where is she?” I asked again almost in tears by now.

Yongguk linked to Leo and told him I was awake and to bring Amber. He was sure to let him know that it was the human me, Kimberly. My wolf was still attached and healing. There was no sense of the ‘Hunter’. I really needed to see Amber to stay clam.

I noticed a light and heard footsteps coming rom the side of me. I tried to turn my head to see a bunch of guys and grunted out in pain. Yongguk sighed and helped me turn knowing I would need a better position to see everything. I finally got to see the one person I was waiting for, Amber. 

“Amber” my voice came out in hoarse and weak.

She started to walk up to me, but was stopped by Leo at the red line.

“Let me go. You are not going to stop me from being with her anymore” Amber stated firmly. 

A low growl from Leo not liking to be told what someone was going to do in his den.

“it’s ok. She is Kimberly right now. I can feel her and sense the wolf.   
No hint of the ‘Hunter’ at all. She is more than likely to weak to try to surface right now.   
I’ve told her about her injuries and the severity and she is to be still and do as she is told.   
She agreed.” Yongguk said informing them of the small conversation we had.

“Amber. I’m so sorry. Please, I’m not a monster. I promise if I feel different I’ll tell you right away.” I said now full on crying.

Amber pushed Leo’s arm off her and climbed up to me, “I know who you are. I know your not a monster. Your my best friend and I love you. I don’t care about any other you, just my Kia.” Amber said wrapping herself around me as gently as she could to not cause anymore damage than there is. 

A low growl from Yongguk was heard. Out of no where another growl was heard and every one turned to see HImchan starring Yongguk down.

I reached out for Amber not wanting her to go anywhere. She did the same, even though the extra pressure caused me to grunt in pain. She went to loosen her grip, but I just grabbed on tighter.

Leo stepped up to stop the impending brawl that was coming. He knew having two new pairs of mates in the house was going to lead to something bad. 

“You both need to calm down now to I will separate everyone. We have enough to deal with Kimberly. We do not need pack members fighting for mate dominance. Am I clear?” Leo said in a very scary tone with a growl of Alpha leader implied.

“Please everyone stop. I just want to spend some time with my best friend. So take what ever drama is going on some where else. There has been enough shit going on lately. We do not need more.” I said with the strongest voice I could get to come out.

I had turned my body to now be on the lap of Amber. She was holding me with a motherly hug, just tight enough to feel the love but loose enough to not hurt me anymore.

Leo went to step towards me and without knowing I let out a warning growl. He stopped in his spot, not only him but everyone down there. Amber looked down at me in surprise not only for the growl but my eyes which are usually grey were now glowing a bright blue.

“I did do it. I don’t know what just happened. I’m sorry.” I said now lowering my head into Amber’s lap feeling guilty.

“It’s fine. It means your wolf is still with you and is healing you.   
She is close enough to the surface that she can hear and sense us.   
That was a warning for me because she does not know who I am to you.   
She can sense I’m an Alpha. In her weekend state she will feel vulnerable and protect you and her.   
She wants control to heal you not have to submit to anyone right now.   
I imagine she is just as confused as we are about what is going on.” Leo stated staying in the same spot to not provoke the wolf.

Yongguk who was now sitting on the side of me stood up.

“She needs forest. We should move her upstairs. It’s to cold down here for her human form and she is vulnerable to illness.   
The wolf has enough to heal without having a cold to deal with too.   
You have a room ready for her?” Yongguk asked.

“Yes. We got it ready last night.   
When you are stronger we will need to deal with your ‘Hunter’ and make sure she is gone.   
I also have questions for your wolf about how she came to be or awakened herself?” Leo said to me.

“We will need a blood sample to see if we can isolate the wolfs DNA and send it to the council to be identified since your grand mother didn’t know who you were dependent from.   
That may help us figure out how you came to be.” Leo said to Jongup as he exited the basement.


	67. TBTL67

“I’ll carry you to your room. Then you and Amber can spend sometimes together.   
You also need to eat as much as you can. It helps the wolf to be feed for strength to heal you.   
The girls can get you a change of clothes and bandages too.  
I’m going to lift you know and it’s going to hurt, but don’t move.  
I will go slow to not open any of your wounds.   
Are you ready?” Yongguk asked with so much sadness in his voice.

“Yes. Let’s get this over with.” I said.

Yongguk reached down a scooped under me. Amber was also trying to lift me into his arms as to not cause anymore damage. The pain was unbearable and couldn’t hold back the scream that was ripping from my throat. 

Yongguk stood up and held on to me has tight as he cold so my body wouldn’t move so as he walked. I still felt every step as though I was taking them myself until we got to the top of the stairs. I asked him to stop for a moment, but he kept going knowing the quicker we got to the room the better. 

It ripped through me like raging wave of anger. I wretched myself out of his grasp which he wasn’t expecting seeing how injured I was. I was now standing but not tall with a hunch stance. He tried to get me back up and a growl of aggression was roared out so that the whole house stopped. It was of dominance and royalty. 

Quickly the dinning room was filled with wolves ready to protect thinking someone had come, to find me standing infront of Yongguk. My body in full rage mode. I was pure white, eyes glowing, my bandages pull tight or off from the tight fullness of my skin. The wounds had opened and blood was oozing but others were healing right infront of their eyes.

Leo came up behind me and gave his own Alpha dominance growl but only resinating towards me even though the younger ones still lowered there heads feeling the energy of it. I slowly turned to now have wolf on each side of me but not looking at either. HImchan had grabbed Amber and puled her behind him and covered her mouth from saying anything. 

“Out!” Leo commanded.

Everyone left quickly and HImchan took Amber with him. He knew she would be in the way and would want to stop what was about to happen. A wolf had just challenged the Alpha and enforcer of the pack. Marie standing in the doorway couldn’t not say something.

“Remember she has just awoken and is very injured and has no clue anybody is and keeps being told what to do and how to do it. Please be careful with her. We were all new once remember that.” Marie said in her motherly voice of concern.

Leo linked into Yongguk to signal an attack together to only have me jump backwards onto the table. 

“How did she” but was cut off by another roar of warning. 

They could see that my hands were pouring and ripping to allow the claws that were forming and the corner of my mouth was pulling back also blood just pouring out of what was now canine fangs forming. 

“We reconnected still through the dream state. I never” cut off again but now the growl was in full dominance.

“I’m Alpha. You don’t command me. You will” and he was down on the ground by a white wolf in full rage mode. 

In her wolf growling she commanded “I’m not one of yours and you will not control me.   
Let me go and I will take care of myself.   
You have no idea of who you are trying to command little pup.  
I was around longer than your bloodline Alpha Leo of The Rebels.  
I do not accept your enforcer as a mate for he has denied his own royal bloodline.   
He rebuked his Alpha position and follows a pureblood high born.” I said looking down right into the eyes of Leo.


	68. TBTL68

Yongguk could not let this wolf or mate attack his Alpha. He began to move to get ahold of me to pull me off of Leo. I turned my head and he saw it. One question answered. He recognized her just not sure how, maybe the connection, she is Sung-Yeong.

“Stop she is Sung-Yeong.” Yongguk quickly said before Leo’s Alphas instincts kicked in and began to fight back.

“How do you know?” Leo asked with this raged out wolf still on top of him. 

“I think maybe the link.   
I can see her when she looks at me or my wolf can.   
That is why she claims to be royal and doesn’t understand what is going on.” Yongguk quickly trying to explain and figure how to get this under control.

"I do not claim to be anybody. I am a royal bloodline.   
I’m from one of the first and you sitting there like a lap dog to a lesser.   
Your family should be a shamed of you.  
I can smell another of your bloodline and he to follows him.” she growls then motions her head to Leo who is still underneath him. 

Leo was not going to handle being ion this position much longer and no matter the wolf bloodline she stems from she has to be put under control. Leo linked up one more time to just Yongguk has much as he could block me out.   
'You have to get her off me or my wolf will and she will be injured more. She doesn’t know the damage she has already done in just this amount of transformation. I don;t think she can shift completely, but let’s not test that theory. We are going to need your parents or the councils help. Now grab and pull.’ 

Leo thought shouting into Yongguk head and he reacted. He grabbed her from his side and Leo pushed from his side and Yongguk being the strongest wolf in centuries held on with all he had. Zelo came in feeling his brother and was surprised at the condition I was now in. 

They quickly dragged me to the bedroom I was to be in and into the connecting bathroom. Amber now seeing the blood pouring and unrecognizable Kia she began to weep. They threw her into the shower and blasted cold water on her to get her to calm down and the wolf begun protecting Kimberly from the coldness of the water and stop concentrating on them.

“Stop. Stop. It’s freezing. I have to get out. Stop.” They heard me start screaming within minutes of being in there.

They turned the water off and Yongguk got down to eye level with me to see if it was indeed me. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes and he knew it was nothing but human looking back. 

“It’s her for now.” Yongguk stated.

I looked over his shoulder to see Amber even more broken and wished for the first real time that I had died all those years ago.

“How much more pain can I cause before you leave me?” I looked at Amber.

She turned around and walked out of the room. Himchan followed her to make sure she was ok and to keep her company. He was sure she would have questions.


	69. TBTL69

They asked that if the men left would I be good and let the females change me and then Jongup could rebandage the wounds when I got out. I pleaded with them that I was no threat and I would never try anything again. I would learn how to control all sides of me or be chained again.

The females moved me as little as possible but I was in full clothing only shredded. It made it harder get some of them off and they just ripped them off me. It just seemed easier that way. I was put in a simple shirt and shorts so they could have access to all the wounds.

They helped me walk out of the bathroom to the bed and the men stood on the other side of the room to not cause any problems with the wolf that they now know is very protective of Kimberly. I laid down with a painful grind. As soon as my body hit the bed I had a handful of wolves on top of me. They were moving my limbs quickly to positions of enchainment. 

Yongguk looked down at me as all the wolves pulled away and went to open his mouth. 

“You don’t have to apologize or feel bad for this.   
I deserve so much worse.   
I hurt so many people in my life that it would be easier if you just ended me before I can do more.   
I feel the war going on inside me and I know that is never a good thing.   
Is Amber ok?” Is the last thing I said and the first thing I wanted to know.

“Yes. She is in the room we set up for her.   
Himchan is with her to keep her calm.   
He can also answer any questions she might have about this.” Yongguk said still looking rejected.

“She has every right to hate me and leave.   
She won’t though will she? She is HImchan mate, correct?  
I heard and can see how that is the case.”I asked knowing the answer.

Leo walked up to the side if the bed to see the reaction I would have and to ask a question if possible. When he got no warning from the white wolf he asked me a simple question.

“Who do you want to be?” Leo stated straight to point.

I looked up at him. “I don’t know.   
I don’t want to be this.   
I don’t want to be someone who hurts people.   
I don’t want to be the person who hurts my best friend.   
I don’t want to be “ I just stopped and looked up at the ceiling not knowing anything at the moment.

“We should let her rest for now.” Yongguk beat Jongup to saying.

“Marie will bring you food in little bit. You need to eat to heal.” Leo said as they all piled out my room. 

On the other side of the door Yongguk dropped against the wall and rested his head on the wall. It didn’t matter what the wolf had said he was not leaving his mate and he would make her see that he his fit to be hers.

Zelo sat down beside him. He knew his brother wasn’t going to go far and he was going to be there for his brother as much as he could. Sunny brought them both a plate of meat. After all that had happened they all needed food and sleep. She offered to stay with Zelo but he told her to go be comfortable in their bed and he kissed her goodnight. Yongguk tried to avoid noticing their love and bond. He hope for that some day with the girl in room right behind him.


	70. TBTL70

Marie walked up to the door and saw the boys sitting there with no surprise. She knocked to let me now she was coming in. She made it light but the boys still stirred awake to see Marie disappearing into the room. Yongguk looked at poor Zelo with his air standing up everywhere and bags under his eyes. 

“You should go to bed and get some real sleep for awhile.” Yongguk child his brother.

“Yeah, because you look so much better.” He retorted back but with a small smile.

Marie shut the door behind her and saw me sitting on the bench infront of the window. I was in a daze and looked so exhausted. She could tell I hadn’t slept. 

“You need to sleep and let your body rest.   
The window is to cold for you to be there.   
You have no blanket or protective clothing.   
I have brought you some food so will you come over here and try and eat something.   
Oh, you are so cold. Come now under the blankets.” She said in a stern mother voice reprimanding her child.

I didn’t move nor respond to any of her words. She put her hands on me and they were so warm but yet I still didn’t respond. I felt as though I deserved to be cold, no comfort, pain, illness, what ever happened to me. 

“I deserve all this.” I responded with a very monotone voice.

“What do you mean you deserve this.   
You are cild who has had a very hard life.   
You don’t deserve anything from what I have been told about you and from what I’ve seen about how much you care for others.   
You deserve to have people around you that can give you the same amount of love and care.   
You are not a monster that is damned.” She said in harsh tone not liking the thought of me thinking these thoughts about myself.

“What the hell do you know about me.  
You have just met me.  
I’m a freak, demon, monster. I’m the dead girl that kills and hurts the ones around her.   
You don’t believe it look at everybody who has been a part of my life.   
How are they doing? Are they alive? Are they living happy content lives? Are they healthy and not damaged? Are they” and before I could stop it, that growl that woke the whole house in a mill second. 

Yongguk and Zelo were the first through the door to see me stand a foot away from Marie with tight pulled skin, eyes as bright as the sky, blood pouring from the persistant opening of them, and the sound of my voice was not my own.

I turned to look at the now growing amount of people in my doorway. Leo pushing through feeling the fear of Marie right in his chest. I stood there and positioned myself in between Marie and the rest of them. Yongguk knew Leo would take me down to get to Marie and He couldn’t let that happen.

He noticed one thing was different from last nights incident. I hadn’t shifted into full mode. My voice was different to. I mean it was still low and they all heard the growl but my voice was to low and that sarcasm wasn’t how my wolf responded. She was direct and to the point of what she wanted and thought. This one was antagonizing.

“Wait.” as reached out for Leo. “This is not just the wolf. Listen Leo.” Leo looked at him with disapproving eyes for using his name instead of Alpha. 

Leo looked back and then they all saw it except for Marie who had no time to react. The grin that had spread across her face and the eyes of an enemy. I whipped around and had Marie off the ground by her throat. Which was a feet in it’s self considering I’m about a hundred and sixty cm and Marie was a hundred sixty seven cm. 

“Now, now boys wouldn’t want your precious Luna to go through the window and that branch looks awfully sharp at this angle.” She said as she twisted her head around to glare right at the two men that would take her down so easily if not for the leverage she had managed.

“I’m going to walk me and this pretty lady out of here. If any of you get in the way I will rip her heart out and personal hand it to you LEO.” I said with the emphasis on his name.

“We can’t let you do that” Yongguk said now shifting himself.

“You have no choice my pet.   
Her life or mine.” growls were heard through out the house with a statement like that. “You can’t have both of us can” Marie drop to ground “Take her hurry I can’t hold on to long.” I said and then without a second later my body arched and a scream turned into growl was roaring out of my now very tattered body. 

“GO” was the growl they all heard and Leo reached Marie and used his body to cover hers and Yongguk tried to reach me in time but I shifted completely with pieces of my human skin splattered everywhere with the velocity of the change. It was Amber’s turn to speak.

“You can not go and leave me here.   
We have been through everything together and I will not let you start now.   
So you either stay and let them help or go and break all ties you have to this world of ours.” Amber pleaded with tears in her eyes.

“Who was it that left her last night to spend it alone and broken.   
So scared someone or something was going to be there to take her away.   
She was right and I was there when you weren’t so who’s fault is this one?” as she cocked her head to the side. 

What had the room so confused was how they were all understanding her yet she was not saying a word with her mouth being the white wolf in front of them. They all saw that even Amber could understand seeing as she was talking to her. 

“Oh, what haven’t figured it out yet.   
The link has never been broken and you all have been in my world for what you think is a day right.   
Your children must be so scared that your whole den looks as though you are all dead.   
When the wolf woke and I could use her power and strength there was nothing to stop me from pulling you all in.  
Even your dad Amber is laying on the cold hard concrete ground right now.  
Option one I leave and take Kimberly with me and you will be free?   
Option two you try and stop me and I wake everyone and we can go at it?  
Option three you can try and take me here, good luck with that one.  
Tick tock, Tick tock.” she taunted to prove her point and everyone was looking around to see what to do.

“Fine, it’s my choice. WAKE!” she yelled and everybody covered their ears because of the screech and volume in it.

All the wolves quickly opened their eyes to see they were all piled on the floor of the basement and Himchan reached out for Amber to feel that her body was completely frozen. Marie reached over to her dad and he was just as frozen.

“Are they alive?” Yongguk quickly asked.

“Yes, but barely. Their body temps are so low. We need to get them warm and fast.” Marie said trying to find Jongup in the pile of wolves.

“Jongup. How do we help them?” Himchan asked with Amber in his lap now. 

“We have to get them upstairs in the infirmary.   
I can hook them up to warming IV’s and lots of furs.  
They are human and more fragile so we have to do it slowly or their organs and skin can be damaged.” Jongup informed the group now getting them up the stairs.

“Wait. Where is Kimberly?” Yongguk looking around now that most of the wolves had left the room.


	71. TBTL71

“I don’t know I don’t see her.” Zelo answered his brother.

“What have you guys been doing down there all this time.   
We were going to give it one more day and come down.   
You guys have been quiet for a week now.   
We were worried that no one had come for food or water but didn’t want to break up anything important.” Zico informed Leo of what had happened while they were asleep.

“The kids, are they ok?” Marie quickly asked from behind him. 

“Yeah. They have been worried that none of you came to check on them or say goodnight.   
P.O. has been really good with them and had them sleeping on furs in his room so they knew an adult was with them.” Taeil  
told them what they asked.

“Thank you guys so much for being here to back us up. B Block we own you a big one this time.” Youngjae said coming around Leo and Marie.

“Did you see anyone come up before we did?” Yongguk asked in a hurried voice.

“There was a pale girl that looked as though you guys had tried to rip her apart run past a few minutes before you came upstairs.” Zico  
answered with a confused expression.

“Which way did she go Zico?” Yongguk asked now with an urgency in his voice. 

“She ran out through the slider.   
It shattered and that is when we headed for the stairs but you guys were on your way up.   
With as messed up as she was, I sent B-Bomb and U-know to follow her.   
She is headed south east from here.   
They said she is moving way to fast with all her injuries.   
They are having a hard time keeping up with her.” Zico told them what his boys were replying back to him about where they were headed and what they could see.

Without any permission or commands Yongguk was gone. He completely shifted and was off. He didn’t expect his brother to follow him, but it didn’t surprise him considering he has been beside him this whole time. 

He linked to Zelo. “You should go back and make sure Sunny is ok?” 

“She is fine and knows that I’m here for you till the end of this.   
Isn’t she headed for the falls?  
Is she going to hurt herself?  
Are you going to be ok if this doesn’t turn out right?” Zelo kept asking things.

Yongguk had gone silent and just concentrated on getting there as fast as he could. He asked Leo to tell have Zico tell his members to stop her from getting to the falls no matter what they had to do. 

“I can’t put his members in the path of her.   
We don’t even know who she is or who is in real control.   
To ask another pack to risk the lives of their members on a non pack member, I’m sorry Yongguk.” Leo responded and Marie could tell he did something he was not happy with.

They heard a howl in front of them and kicked it into full speed. Then a growl of dominance was heard and they knew who the boys had just ran into.

 

They ran up on a screen of the white wolf pawing long jagged lines into the ground. The other two just standing there on guard. They did not know her and she had damaged the packs house. She looked like an enemy to them. Yongguk slid from around them at full speed to now being in between the two.

He turned his head to see the wolf with barred teeth.

“Go back. I’ll handle her.   
She is my mate and my responsibility and take my brother with you.   
He will fight you but he needs to be with his mate not by my side right now.” Yongguk growl to the boys in front of him.

They were confused but was not going to ignore an order from Yongguk the Dark Prince.

“Don’t.   
I stopped you once from making this decision and I will stop you again.  
You are not in your right mind, Kimberly.  
You are my mate and if you choose to die I will go with you.  
You have to fight, please.” Yongguk saying to the wolf with a softer tone at the end.

“You don’t know who or what I am.  
You don’t know what I have done and what I have been through.  
You all should not care for someone like me.  
You all would be better off with me gone.  
You would be better off without me.” the wolf growled out an lower her head.

He saw as she lowered herself to the ground and the human side of me appeared. He stepped closer and then he heard it.

“Don’t.” was all I could say so weak from all of this.

I looked behind me and before Yongguk could catch on I just rolled over and began to fall.

“No.” I heard from him.

The tears running down my cheek and thought of it’s almost over going through my mind. I was suddenly pulled into a strong firm chest. We fell together and when we hit it was all dark. The darkness I had been seeking since the moment I was born.

“You are mine. Kimberly is my mate and none of you will take her.” I heard Yongguk’s velvet voice whisper in my ear.

The next thing was pain. It was not the pain I was expecting from hitting the water. I was not being broken and torn. I was being bitten.

“No” was all I could manage before I was completely lost in the darkness.


	72. TBTL72

The house ways in full chaos of movement. Ones fixing the door, others calming the children, others getting food ready for everyone, and the others deciding what to do when Yongguk came back. 

B-Block had stayed to help with everything since none of the wolves where up to full strength. Zelo kept peering out the window to see if his brother was coming or not. He had felt the hit when they went in to the water, but nothing since. He knew his brother was strong, but he had gone through what everyone else had if not more. 

Yuri said with a soft but loud voice, “Someones coming out of the woods.”

All the wolves stopped and stood there watching as a figure carrying another came into view from the woods. Zelo not letting anyone stop him rushed out and ran straight up to his brother. He saw how drained and weak he was becoming and reached out to take me from his arms. 

“No. She is mine.” Yongguk in his menacing voice stated to his brother.

Zelo stepped backed and noticed out of my wounds that were healing my neck was still oozing blood. 

“You bit her.   
How could you do that?   
You know what she is.   
You could have killed her or you.   
You” Zelo was cut off by a growl from his brother to shut up.

Zero just silently walked with Yongguk to the house that was now in awe to the same sight. Yongguk carrying me to his room and avoiding any calls out to him or questions. Before entering his room he turned just his head and responded.

“She is mine.” He stated as it was a usual thing.

Leo walked up to Zelo and asked him what his brother had said outside. Zelo told him he would not answer him. Leo for the first time didn’t know what to do about one of his members. Yongguk was the strongest, was royalty, and had chosen to follow him. Now he had taken a mate by force and one that was a ‘Hunter’.

Yongguk went to the bathroom and stripped himself after placing on the rug. He turned on the water to a mild temperature. He picked me up seeing as I had no clothes from shifting. He placed us both in the water to get the mud off and warm me up. He knew he would have to answer for what he had done, but not right now.

He dried ud both off after the bath and slipped one his shirts over me which was huge. He placed the bed as gently as he could and crawled in next to me. My body instinctually moved closer thorium for is warmth. He spent some time just looking at me so peaceful and hoped it would stay the way.

We all know my story is never without chaos. It’s been one hell of ride.

 

To Be Continued.....

 

There is a sequel to this story - The Truth Behind the Bloodline


End file.
